A New Day, A New Adventure
by LonelyWindFairy
Summary: There's trouble in the digital world, Ophanimon calls the chosen ones to find 5 new kids. Tomiko sees that Kouichi and Izumi like eachother Can Kouji and Tomiko get them together without falling foreachother? Kouizumi! I'm bad at summarys Chapter 17 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon um.. This is my first Digimon fanfic.. and my first Kouichi/Izumi fic... I am rating this a pg13 for now but I dunno if I'll change it or not depends in the mood I am in when I write the next chapters. Please review so i know what people think and I don't mind flames just not too harsh please   
  
"......" Means Talking  
  
'........' Means Thinking  
  
Every one is 14 except for Junpei who is 15 and Tomoki who is 11. I've added a few characters too. Tomiko and Andrea are suppose to be 14 too. Tomiko's sister Toshiko is 11. And Gary is 17. Um... Andrea, Toshiko and Gary don't come in till later chapters.   
  
~Please Enjoy~  
  
A young girl with long black hair in a ponytail left her house to go to school. She looked kind of nervous, it was her first day of school, but she was confident that she would do fine in school. She was new, and she mostly knew English. She had moved to Japan with her family to be closer to her relatives. She knew very little Japanese because she had lived in America all her life. Her name was Tomiko.   
  
Walking to school she noticed that most people got to school in groups. She noticed the particular group of students. There were 6 people in that group, 5 boys and a girl. One boys said he was going to be late and that he had to go. He was a bit younger then the others, he walked in a different direction. Tomiko eyes fell one of the boys. She thought he was cute.  
  
Once in school, she walked to her Homeroom. (~I am not sure if they have a homeroom or not in Japan~) She sat by the window. Then she notice that the girl she had seen earlier walked in with two boys. "oh my god" Tomiko said under her breath. One of the boys was the cutie she had seen. But she thought 'he has to have a girlfriend, he is so cute' . She looked out of the window and remembered her friends back in America.   
  
"Hello" the girl Tomiko had seen walk in said "I am Orimoto Izumi "  
  
Tomiko looked at Izumi. Izumi had green eyes and blond hair.  
  
"Hi" Tomiko answered "I am Sakoda Tomiko. Just call me Tomiko"   
  
"Alright" Izumi answered back "Just call me Izumi"  
  
"Okay" Tomiko answered " Didn't think many people here spoke English"  
  
"Most do, all my friends do" Izumi said "You're new, right"  
  
"Yea" Tomiko said "I am from America"  
  
"Oh It must be nice there" Izumi said cheerfully  
  
"It is" Tomiko said as she looked out the window  
  
"Want to meet my friends" Izumi asked "They're nice"  
  
"Um... I guess it's alright" Tomiko said quietly  
  
"Kouji! Takuya! Come here! Izumi shouted  
  
Two boys came over. One of them was the cutie. The cutie had dark blueish hair and it was kind of long He had it in a ponytail. He also had a bandana. The other one had shorter brown hair and wore a hat with goggles on it.   
  
"What's da matter" the one with goggles said  
  
"Yea Izumi, Where's the fire" The cute one asked  
  
"What fire? I want you to meet Tomiko she is new here" Izumi said  
  
"Hi, I am Kanbara Takuya." the one with goggles said  
  
"And I am Minamoto Kouji" The cute one said   
  
Tomiko looked at Kouji and blushed. "I am Sakoda Tomiko but just call me Tomiko."  
  
"Okay class sit down I am Miss Nasaki I am going to give out your schedules" The teacher said. Once they had their schedule Izumi asked What do you have 1st period?"   
  
"English" Takuya answer  
  
"Math" Kouji said "I hate math"  
  
"Japanese" Said Tomiko   
  
"English" Izumi shouted  
  
"Hey Kouji" Someone yelled from the hall right after the bell rang, the halls got crowded almost instantly. Kouji looked up. So did Takuya and Izumi. Tomiko lifted her head in curiosity.  
  
A boy that looked like Kouji, except for the ponytail. was in the doorway. With him was another boy. He was kind of fat. Izumi blushed at the sight of the two. Both boys walked into the room.   
  
"Hey guys" the boy that looked like Kouji said  
  
"hey Kouichi enjoying school?" Takuya asked innocently  
  
"NO all that's happened has been that I was bored to death in homeroom" Kouichi said "and a group of girls were talking about me and how 'cute' I look" Everyone started to laugh while Kouichi turned red.   
  
"Hey Izumi you do you want to go out with me" the other boy said  
  
"No.... I don't, Junpei" Izumi said a bit upset "you've asked me that all summer and even if you ask a thousand more times I am still going to say no"  
  
They are the boys I saw earlier with Izumi' Tomiko said under her breath  
  
"Tomiko" Kouji said   
  
"Huh, oh what" Tomiko said. She noticed that she had to go if i didn't want to be late to Japanese.  
  
"Hello" Kouichi said  
  
"Hi" Tomiko answered. Kouichi was standing next to Kouji. They looked like twins.   
  
"I am Kimura Kouichi" He said to me.   
  
The other boy Junpei came and said "Hi I am Shibayama Junpei. But call me Junpei"  
  
"Oh" I said "I am Sakoda Tomiko call me Tomiko though"   
  
"I have to go sorry " JP said "I have to go to the other said of this building, nice to meet you Tomiko"  
  
"Kouichi What do you have first period" Izumi asked  
  
"Japanese" Kouichi said he looked kind of upset   
  
"Tomiko, don't you have Jap. first" Kouji asked   
  
"yea" she answered him a bit annoyed because she did want to be late for her first class of the school year   
  
"Go with my brother so you don't get lost" he said to her  
  
"Why do you think I would get lost" she asked she didn't like people thinking she need help just because she was new  
  
"Well Because you're new and you only have" Kouji said and look at his new watch "a minute and a half to get to class"  
  
"So" She said "if I go now i have more time to get there"  
  
"Bye Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomiko" Izumi said. She smiled at Kouichi and blushed  
  
"Bye" Tomiko said  
  
"Watch Kouichi for me" Izumi said to Tomiko. Kouichi Blushed   
  
"Izumi I don't need someone to watch out for me" he said then she left  
  
"Got to go bye See ya later" Takuya said and ran out of the class room  
  
"Kouichi take her to class got to go bye" Kouji said and ran out after Takuya  
  
"We have less then a minute to get there" Kouichi said.   
  
Tomiko grab her books and Kouichi grabbed her hand and ran out with Tomiko right behind him not because she actully wanted to. They went running to class. It was only about 10 doors away from the classroom they were in, When they sat down in a pair of empty seats in the back, the bell rang.   
  
"Why in the world did you grab me for "Tomiko said  
  
"So you wouldn't be late" Kouichi said. Tomiko looked a bit upset. "What!, I was only doing what my brother asked me to do, and he usually doesn't care if anyone is late'  
  
"so.." Tomiko didn't see the reason he grabbed her  
  
"I dunno" Kouichi answered simply  
  
"do you like Izumi?" Tomiko guessed the answer  
  
"no..." he answered blushing  
  
"yes, you do" tomiko told him   
  
"What's your name" The teacher Mr. Hiroshi asked Tomiko and Kouichi   
  
'saved by the teacher though I might be in trouble now' Kouichi thought to his self  
  
"Kimura Kouichi" Kouichi answered politely   
  
"Sakoda Tomiko" Tomiko said after him  
  
"Mr. Kimura, Miss Sakoda, is there anything you like to say you could come to the front of the class and say it or do you rather say it another time" Mr. Hiroshi said  
  
"We'll save it for another time" both students said in unison  
  
First period went by quickly Before they knew it and they went off to there next class  
  
~Second period~ Tomiko went to math with Izumi.   
  
Taking notes in class Izumi asked "So did you get to class on time"  
  
"Yea, barely" Tomiko replied   
  
"Barely?" Izumi asked "Didn't Kouichi take you?"  
  
"Yea we had to run there" Tomiko said  
  
"Run,...Oh you left a few second to the bell, right." Izumi said  
  
"Yea' Tomiko said as she finished copying her notes on class behavior "Izumi are.... do you like Kouichi?"  
  
"What!,...No" Izumi answered blushing  
  
"you're lieing" Tomiko told her  
  
"No....Um...."Izumi answer. Her face was red. But no one noticed they were all busy talking to there own friends.  
  
"Don't lie" Tomiko said  
  
"Yea I do, I guess" Izumi said in a whisper. Tomiko giggled. "So I think you like Kouji"  
  
" Wha.. no I don't" Tomiko said  
  
"Your Lying" Izumi giggled "you turned pink when I introduced you to him"  
  
"huh, no I wasn't " Tomiko said trying to act serious and doing a good job at it, but Izumi didn't fall for it  
  
"Now I know you're lying" Izumi said. Just then the bell rang  
  
"Listen Izumi Don't you dare tell anyone or else I'll make sure I tell Kouichi" Tomiko said a whisper   
  
"Fine I don't tell and neither will you" Izumi whispered back  
  
' oh I love playing match-maker, I got some of my frineds dates with they're crushes, Now I can play here too....I just hope I don't make a mistake, Then again if I do anything i regret I could always try to convince my parents to go back to america....It be a lot better if i get to know the group they hang out with frist then I might be able to play' Tomiko thought walking though the hall  
  
'Oh tomiko likes kouji ....hm....I wonder if he likes her.....I dunno well... he usually doesn't care about new people .... so amybe he told kouichi to help her because he likes her..... or maybe it's because she's becoming my friend and he didn't want to be rude....but since when does he care if anyone thinks he's rude ....I'll see how they react to each other..... though she does seem a bit quiet ... sort of like Kouji... I'll see how she is I'd hate to find out she's like Kouji and will yell at anyone who upsets her.... I'll see I might be able to play match-maker oh I hope so I haven't play that in a long time' Izumi thought as she walked to her class  
  
The Entire day went one uneventful.   
  
  
  
At the end of the day, the kids got a call on their cell phones. First Takuya's rang, then Kouji's phone rang. Then Izumi's Junpei's Kouichi's phones said the same thing . "Go to the train station, get there by 4 pm, catch a trailmon back to the digital world it is being attacked by evil once more, the legendary warriors are needed once more"  
  
Izumi look at the time on her cell phone and said "we only have 5 minutes to get there"  
  
With that the kids left the school running.   
  
"Tomoki!" Junepei shouted as he spotted a brown hair boy running with and odd orange hat. The boy  
  
stopped and waited for the kids to catch up (Tomoki's school is closer to the train station)  
  
"You got the call too?"Izumi asked  
  
"yeah" Tomoki said as the continued to run to the train station.  
  
Tomiko noticed that they ran past her. 'they must be having a race or something' she thought out loud. Then her phone rang.   
  
Mysterious voice spoke "Tomiko you must choose your destiny now do you wish to accept it" She looked around and thought 'I have nothing better to do today' and said 'yes'   
  
"Go to the train station, go to the last floor, then pick a train by 4 pm today . It will lead you to your destiny" the mysterious voice said  
  
"Wait, how can I trust you" Tomiko asked   
  
"You must or the faith of the digital world might be in more danger now then before" The mysterious voice said and the line got cut off  
  
'Digital world what is that' Tomiko thought and ran to the train station she only had a few minutes 'This is so stupid but whatever it was the frist day of school so I don't have have homework, I hope I am done with this destiny thing before it gets to dark..oh whatever who care if I am late home I am only gonna go though a long night It beats being bored home anytime'  
  
~End of chapter One~  
  
Ok so this was chapter one please review and tell me if I should continue this um.. that's all for now, I guess 


	2. Trip to the Digital World

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon um.. This is my first Digimon fanfic, second chapter.. I know I am using the Japanese names and I am going to use the english digimon's names (you know Lobomon, Kazemon and all the others)   
  
Okay before we start the next chapter I like to thank the people that reviewed I got more then I expected (I didn't expect not one review)I didn't think I get a signal one because I doing this on my own and I suck at doing things by myself (Not including School work, I am good at that) I doing this on my own because my friends don't like Digimon ;_; and well I don't know anyone who does ;_; but anyways I am so sorry this chapter took so long to put up.Please review so i know what people think and I don't mind flames just not too harsh please um...that's all Enjoy ^.^  
  
~Chapter two~ Trip Back to the Digitalworld-  
  
When Tomiko got to the last floor there was only a 15 seconds to 4:00pm. She looked around, it was empty except few trains that were ready to leave.She heard some voices. She noticed that she only had 5 seconds to board a train. The voices sounded familiar,but she ignored it. She ran to the nearest one and got on it. As soon as she had gotten on It started to move. What she didn't know was that she hadn't boarded a train, she was on a Trailmon.  
  
The voices she had ignored were the voices of Takuya and the gang boarding a nearby trailmon, Angler. Angler was a blue trailmon, they had met a few years ago in the Digitalworld. Angler Started to move at the same time as Tomiko's trailmon. Both trailmon entered different dark tunnels.  
  
Takuya and other's phones changed to their D-scanners (I think that is what it's called, If Iam wrong please tell me in a review). Everyone checked to see if they had their spirits, which they did.  
  
"Well It's going to be just like old times" Takuya said to the group and he D-scanner  
  
"yeah" Tomoki responded  
  
"Kazemon, Zephermon, It's great having you back" Izumi told her spirits  
  
Kouji sighed "Right"  
  
"What wrong?" Kouichi asked  
  
" I was just wondering, what if this enemy is stronger, stronger then Lucemon, what if I lose you this time, I almost did last time" Kouji told his twin. Ever since they had returned. Kouji and Kouichi became very close. After all the twins had been though, neither wanted to lose each other. They thought that if they lost each other they'd lose a part of themsevles. They knew most of each other's secerts.  
  
" Don't worry Kouji" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah Kouichi is part of the team" Takuya said a bit loud  
  
"We'll make sure nothing happens to him" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah" Junpei and Tomoki agreed  
  
"We'll make sure you two don't get seperated again Tomoki said.   
  
Kouichi turned red. "Guys I can take care of myself, I am not a baby" He said  
  
Kouji and the others laughed  
  
"Oh Kouichi, we'll help, you. so you, two, don't get, seperated" Takuya said between laughs  
  
"Well, I, I don't, mind treating, Kouichi, like, a, baby" Izumi also said between laughs  
  
Everyone looked at her and Izumi turned red, so did Kouichi.  
  
"Izumi why don't you treat me like a baby?" Junpei asked childishly  
  
"Huh, ah, Junpei your the oldest act your age" Izumi said "besides your not a baby"  
  
"Yet, you're willing to treat Kouichi like one, he's older then you too(I think he is)" Takuya said  
  
"Shut up takuya!" Izumi yelled  
  
"stop fighting" Tomoki shouted  
  
Takuya looked at tomoki,then Izumi, Then the twins and asked "Izumi who do you like?"  
  
"No one here" Izumi lied. The twins looked at each other   
  
Kouji changed the topic when he remembered a conversation he had with Kouichi shortly after they returned from the Digitalworld  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Hey Kouji who do you like?" Kouichi asked  
  
"no one" Kouji said as they walked to a nearby park  
  
"Really?" Kouichi asked "With so many girls that like you , I would you liked one of them too"  
  
"No Kouichi, I am lying, I like all the girls in the school" Kouji replied  
  
"Really every signal one?" Kouichi asked a bit childishly  
  
"I was being sarcastic Kouichi" Kouji said as he watched his older twin walk childishly ahead  
  
"aw so you don't like anyone one" Kouichi asked again  
  
"No Kouichi I don't" Kouji said "Kouichi?"  
  
"nani?" Kouichi asked(what)  
  
"Who do you like?" Kouji asked him  
  
"Well..No one" Kouichi said turning slightly pink  
  
"Fine. If you won't answer truthfully then I'll go back home" Kouji simply said as he started to back  
  
"No, Kouji!, Ok well I have been having a crush on Izumi for a while" Kouichi said  
  
"Izumi, Izumi Orimoto, The holder of the spirits of wind?"Kouji asked amused  
  
"Yeah but don't tell her" Kouichi begged  
  
"Fine" Kouji replied and continued walking to the park  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
"Anyways, how was school?" Kouji asked changing the topic to the frist thing that came to his head   
  
"Boring" Takuya and Junpei said in unison  
  
"Mine too" Tomoki said  
  
"As usual I guess except for befriending Tomiko" Izumi said  
  
"Tomiko?" Tomoki asked  
  
"Yeah she a new girl" Kouichi said  
  
"Another girl to bother you two" Takuya teased  
  
"Not really" Kouji said. Everyone looked confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked  
  
"She's not annoying like all the other girls are" Kouji said  
  
"Like her" Takuya asked his best friend   
  
"No, Not really" Kouji replied  
  
~Izumi's P.O.V~  
  
'oh no what if Kouji doesn't like Tomiko,oh how am I going to get them together like I planned'   
  
"Not even a little bit" I asked  
  
Kouji looked at me "maybe a little, but only because she's not annoying"  
  
"only as a friend" I asked  
  
"Izumi what with all the questions" Kouichi asked me. He knew his brother didn't like many questions  
  
"Oh nothing" I said  
  
~Kouichi P.O.V~  
  
'oh damn, What if she like Kouji and thinks he likes Tomiko' I looked at my brother and he looked back at me. As if he read my mind he said   
  
" don't worry Kouichi I know what your thinking and she's all yours, except for a slight problem" he looked at Junpei Everyone was looking at us.'slight problem,' I looked Junpei  
  
"What" Junpei asked looking at kouji then at me  
  
"oh" I said ' Junpei likes Izumi too'  
  
  
  
~Kouji's P.O.V~  
  
'I know about my brother's huge crush on Izumi, and I have no intentions of being in between them. He seems a bit hurt, must be because Izumi said she liked someone who isn't here.Kouichi all the trouble you get yourself in'  
  
"What?" I asked everyone who were staring at Kouichi and me  
  
"Who were you talking about?" Junpei asked  
  
"Nani?" Kouichi asked  
  
"what are you talking about?" I asked  
  
"You were talking about someone, damn, I hate it when you do that" Junpei said  
  
"Do what?" Kouichi and I asked  
  
"I am confused" Tomoki and Takuya said together  
  
"Right, anyways I am tired, I am going to sleep for a little while" Izumi said. I watched my twin watch his crush fall asleep  
  
~Tomiko's Trailmon~  
  
Once the trailmon enter the tunnel. Tomiko's phone grew bright and changed to a light purple and light blue D-scanner.  
  
"Whoa, What just happened to my cell phone Tomiko said to herself. She pushed the buttons and nothing happened. I simply indicated that it was empty.  
  
"Empty, What happened to my friends' numbers, Where did they go" Tomiko yelled at no one. She didn't have the numbers written anywhere, and she told her friends in America that she would call them to give them her number. The only problem was she never got a chance to call them.   
  
"How the hell am I suppose to go back?" Tomiko asked. She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she hoped she did. She sat down thinking 'If this is destiny then this sucks, what am I going to do now'  
  
"If you want to go home, forfill the destiny Lady Ophanimon offered you, you chose to accept it so forfill it" a voice said  
  
"Lady Ophanimon? Who said that?"  
  
"I am a trailmon,You're riding me and I am supppose to take you to a trailmon station in the forest terminal"  
  
"Trailmon, Forest terminal?" Tomiko asked herself. 'I want to get off this weird thing' "When do we get there" Tomiko asked  
  
"in 15 minutes"  
  
~15 Minutes later~  
  
"we have arrived" The trailmon said very loudly  
  
"Ah... thanks" Tomiko said   
  
"Your welcome, be careful" The trailmon said as Tomiko got off. Then the trailmon left.  
  
'I am here now what do I do?' Tomiko thought  
  
"Hi, I am Calumon" a small cheerful voice said from behind her (yes the same one in season3 Just make pretend he never met the tamers in season three, meaning it's his frist time meeting a human)  
  
"Huh?" Tomiko looked behind her and saw a little white thing smiling at her. "Hi" She said to the creature. It had a red triangle on it's forehead and three black triangles.   
  
"Ah Where am I and What are you?" Tomiko asked  
  
"We're in the digital world and I am digimon" Calumon said and layed on Tomiko's head  
  
"Ah... right" Tomiko siad looking up  
  
"Come on, lets go" Calumon said  
  
"Where?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Play" Calumon said  
  
"My Destiny is to play?" Tomiko asked a bit confused  
  
"Tomiko" a voice said  
  
"Huh, that voice! It's the same as before" Tomiko said  
  
"OPHANIMON!" Calumon shouted in Tomiko's ear  
  
"Don't yell in my ear" Tomiko yelled  
  
"Tomiko?" Ophanimon's voice asked  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko said to her digivice "Um...Ophanimon are you the one who told me to come?"  
  
"Yes" Ophanimon said  
  
"what do I do now?" Tomiko asked  
  
~Takuya and group~  
  
"We have arrived" Angler said as they arrived the same town they (not including kouji or kouichi) arrived 3 years ago, when they frist they came.  
  
"Izumi, Wake up" Kouichi whispered as she woke up  
  
"Oh, Kouichi what's wrong?" Izumi asked as she turned around, fell and landed on Kouichi, who was kneeled next to her  
  
"Nothing, It's just we're here" Kouichi said. He was red.  
  
"Sorry" She said turning red as she got off him.  
  
"It's okay" Kouichi said getting up   
  
"Tomoki, Wake up buddy" Takuya gently woke Tomoki up  
  
"Okay Takuya I am up, are we here yet?" Tomoki asked   
  
"Yeah" Takuya said. All four of them looked at Kouji trying to wake Junpei up.  
  
"Can't we just leave him" Kouji asked  
  
"Nope" Kouichi laughed as Junpei started to snore   
  
"WAKE UP! Kouji yelled. Junpei fell of the seat.   
  
"What, Kouji, Don't yell at me!" Junpei yelled. Kouji ignored him and got off. Once everyone got off and said bye to Angler, A whole bunch of digimon gathered around the children. All of them were happy to see them.  
  
"Children" Ophanimon's voice came out of d-scanners.  
  
"Ophanimon" The group said   
  
"What do we have to do this time" Kouji asked  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I worked on it in school. Anyways I didn't say where they had to got because I wanted to leave it on a sort of cliffhanger. you'll have to wait to see where they go in the next chapter. Please review. 


	3. First Day Back and We Have Problems

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon! Haven't you figured it out yet! If I did there would still be digimon, but I don't mean another 2 or three seasons but another 10 or 20 seasons.  
  
Okay I am sure most of you have seen the episodes of digimon, well remember the 4 kids Takuya and the others met in episode 40. I don't know their names. In a website I went to along time ago, dunno which... anyways I saw that Their names were Chikari, Teppei, Katsuharu, and Terou. If anyone knows if this is right tell me please and if it's wrong well... tell me please and if you don't know what I am talking about well I dunno what to say except you might get a little confused in this chapter.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
~Takuya and group~  
  
"What do we have to do this time" Kouji asked  
  
"I need you to come to Seraphimon's castle" Ophanimon said  
  
"Okay lets go then!" Takuya shouted  
  
  
  
~Tomiko~  
  
"What do I do now?" Tomiko asked  
  
"A Digimon named Sorcermon will come look for you" Ophanimon said "Trust him and him alone until you get to Seraphimon's castle"  
  
"Can't she trust me?" Calumon asked  
  
"And Calumon" She added  
  
"Alright" Tomiko said. The connection was cut. 'I wonder if this is some kind of walkie-talkie.'  
  
~ a little while later~  
  
"You must be Tomiko" A voice said. It came from what looked like a person dressed in white.He had some sort of staff or wand. "I am Sorcermon"  
  
"you're the one Ophanimon sent correct" Tomiko asked  
  
"yes" Sorcermon said "We must go now"  
  
~ some time later , almost night~  
  
As the walked though what looked like stairs on the tree branches (I think that was how the children got there, I think I missed that episode). Tomiko looked at Calumon to see why he was so quiet. Calumon had fallen asleep on her head. Tomiko took him off her head and carried him in her arms. Sorcermon look at her and said "Lady Ophanimon will explain everything"  
  
I sort of guessed that" Tomiko said  
  
They came up to a huge Crystal-like castle.   
  
"Whoa" Tomiko said surprised  
  
~Takuya and the group~  
  
"Well we're here" Takuya said quietly  
  
"Well maybe well be we'll be able to rest the night here" Tomoki said  
  
"Well lets go" Kouji said as he started to knock  
  
The door opened  
  
"Welcome" Sorcermon said "follow me". The children followed him into a room. It was like a living room with couches and a fire place with a small table in the middle. Ophanimon , Seraphimon and some children were there when they entered.  
  
"You made it" Ophanimon said  
  
"we're here aren't we' Kouji asked  
  
"Kouji!" Kouichi was surprised by the way his brother answered, he never spoke like that to the celestal digimon(Ophanimon and Seraphimon). Must have been because they were all tired of walking.  
  
"You may sit, You must be tired" Ophanimon said " Have some tea and cookies"  
  
They sat down got a cup of tea and a cookie. There were 3 boys and 2 girls sitting down.   
  
"Tomiko?" Izumi asked when she saw Tomiko sitting next to Chikari, a dark-brownish hair color girl.   
  
"Oh hey, I didn't know you were here" Tomiko said  
  
"Who's she?" Tomoki asked  
  
"I am Tomiko, I don't think I met you, oh wait you must be the little kid I saw earlier today" Tomiko said as she remembered a younger kid leaving the group on her way to school.  
  
"You saw me?" Tomoki asked  
  
"Never mind" Tomiko said  
  
"ah..ok" Tomoki responded  
  
Takuya and the boys were saying hi to Katsuharu, Teppei and Terou while Chikari was braiding her hair. Katsuharu was the tallest on the boys, he had light brown hair. Teppei had glasses and Dark brown hair and Terou looks sort of shy and he had brown hair.  
  
"What are you doing here" Kouji asked  
  
"Dunno we got a message on our phones again" Katsuharu said  
  
"Okay, I think you want to know why you are here" Ophanimon interrupted the children.  
  
"Yeah" Takuya said  
  
"You were called back because there are some digimon that are still loyal to Lucemon. They have found a way to bring him back." Ophanimon said  
  
"Now they need the blood of the legendary celestial sprits. There are 5 of them." Seraphimon said  
  
"Wait how can you get the blood of a spirit?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Not really the spirit but the child chosen to have the spirit" Seraphimon said  
  
"The blood of these children is suppose to get Lucemon to return more powerful then before, But they also need blood from at least 2 elemental spirit, If they get more then Lucemon will be stronger, If the child gives their blood willingly it's suppose to be even stronger them if taken by force" Ophanimon said "Now Katsuharu, you we get the spirit of steel, Chikari you will have the spirit of water, Teppei you will have the spirit of ground and Terou, you will have the spirit of Wood.  
  
"Wait aren't those the evil spirits?" Takuya asked  
  
"Yes but they have been purified" Ophanimon said  
  
"If they get the other 4 spirits, What will Tomiko get?" Kouji asked  
  
"She will have the spirit of Loneliness,It's a celestial spirit" Ophanimon answered  
  
"There is only a slight problem" Seraphimon started  
  
"5 of you will need to go to America" Ophanimon said  
  
"America!" Everyone exclaimed, except Tomiko. Tomiko looked at calumon who was just turning in his sleep.  
  
"Why?" Tomiko asked  
  
"You see we have 3 of the 5 spirits, The other two are with the evil digimon" ophanimon said  
  
"These digimon will be after the two children in America" Seraphimon said  
  
"Where are the other two?" Izumi asked  
  
"In Japan" Ophanimon said  
  
"Wait we are suppose to look for two kids in America and two in Japan" Kouji asked  
  
"Do you have any idea on how big America is" Tomiko asked  
  
"Yes, yes I know it's big but both children go to the same school, according to our sources" Ophanimon said  
  
"And the two children in Japan go to the same school to" Seraphimon said  
  
"Well that'll help a lot" Kouichi said  
  
"Who's going and who's stay?" Takuya asked as he yawned  
  
"Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi and Tomiko, will go to America" Ophanimon said  
  
"But I want to go, I want to go with Izumi" Junpei asked  
  
"No" Ophanimon said  
  
"Katsuharu, Teppei, Chikari, Terou, Junpei, and Tomoki, you will have to find the two children but you will also need to talk to the other's parents" Ophanimon said   
  
"Just so there isn't any problem with the Authority in the real world" Seraphimon said "especially with the problem they will start to have"  
  
"What problem?" Chikari asked  
  
"They evil Digimon seem to be looking for a way to get to the real world" Ophanimon said  
  
"And they seem to be real close to find it" Seraphimon said  
  
"Now I think it's late" Ophanimon said  
  
"You need your rest" Seraphimon said  
  
"Just that some of you might need to share rooms" Ophanimon said  
  
"Why? doesn't the big place have enough rooms" Tomiko asked  
  
"Is does, Only we found this information out this morning, we didn't have enough time to fix up all the rooms, It's only going to be for tonight" Seraphimon said  
  
"Tomorrow you will leave and you will have to return as soon as possible" Ophanimon said  
  
"when you return, all the rooms will be ready" Seraphimon said "Sorcermon bring the keys"  
  
Sorcermon entered the room with what looked like a small fish bowl. It had a few keys in it.  
  
"I am sorry, I was unable to have the beds moved" Sorcermon said  
  
"Alright" Ophanimon said to him and turned to face the children "The children who will share rooms will have to share beds too"  
  
"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed except Junpei  
  
"I hope I share my room with Izumi" Junpei said  
  
"Clam down I am sure you won't have any problems" Ophanimon said  
  
"What's wrong?" a tiny voice said.  
  
"Calumon" Tomiko said "did we wake you up?"  
  
"Nope" He answered happily  
  
"Aww how cute" Izumi said  
  
Everyone went over to Sorcermon and got a key. "You share a room if some one else has a key with the same number on it" Sorcermon said. The started to asked each other what room number they had to see if they had to share rooms.   
  
"Kouji, I have to share my room with Izumi" Kouichi whispered as everyone else were saying good night.   
  
"Well that's good," Kouji responded "maybe you two will get closer like to kis..."  
  
"Hey" Izumi said as she came up to them "Kouji what room do you have?"  
  
"Why, aren't you sharing with Kouichi?" he asked  
  
"Ah...Yeah" she started to blush but Kouichi didn't notice because he was busy trying not to blush. But Kouji did notice." It's just Tomiko wants to know if she has to share rooms with anyone and no one seems to have the same number on their key."  
  
"I have two" Kouji said  
  
"You do!" Izumi said "Your sharing rooms with her then"  
  
"Tomiko!" Izumi shouted  
  
"Ah yeah..."Tomiko said as she came.  
  
"You're sharing with Kouji" Izumi said   
  
"Ah... sorry to interrupt you but you all have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so why don't you go rest" Seraphimon said "the Rooms are out the door go to your right, the first hallway to your left has all the rooms". They left and entered their rooms.  
  
~End of chapter 3~  
  
Okay so what do you think. Is it bad or good? Not much of KouiZumi I know But I am going to try to make it up in the next few chapters i promise I'll try. but at least I got them to share rooms right.um.... incase anyone was wondering takuya and every one else aren't sharing rooms on Kouichi with Izumi and Kouji with Tomiko.  
  
Well please review! please.! 


	4. The First Night

Yay!.. Yay I am done with this Chapter.... Please read, Enjoy and REVIEW! I know i posted the third chapter yesterday but hey I was in a writing mood what can I say...  
  
Chapter 4 - the first night  
  
~Kouji and Tomiko's room~  
  
"Kouji.. Do.... Do you know who Kouichi likes" Tomiko asked. Kouji just looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Could you tell me?" She asked him Kouji continued watching her, from the bed where he had sat.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Kouji asked  
  
"Okay so you won't tell me" Tomiko said walking to the window. She looked at the three moons.  
  
"Do you know who Izumi likes?" Kouji asked.   
  
"Yeah" Tomiko responded. She turned to see him but noticed he was no longer on the bed.  
  
"Who" He asked  
  
"Well, Why should I tell you?" Tomiko asked ' this is stupid this conversation is getting me no where, Kouichi likes some one I need to know who it is in order to get Izumi with Kouichi'  
  
"I'll tell you who Kouichi likes" Kouji said as he walked over to the door. ' I need to know, who Izumi likes to help my brother'  
  
"I don't trust you" Tomiko said  
  
"Then don't" Kouji said he opened the door and left.  
  
~Kouichi and Izumi~  
  
"Ah... so.." Kouichi started  
  
"Umm....What do you want to... talk about" Izumi asked since she had no clue on what to talk about but she wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"Anything" Kouichi said  
  
"....." Izumi was thinking.   
  
"ah... so what do you think about going to America?" Izumi asked  
  
"It's going to be kind of weird" Kouichi said "Are we suppose to get to school there?"  
  
"Maybe, where do you think we'll be spending the day at.... I mean we don't know anyone there" Izumi stated  
  
"Dunno" Kouichi said and Yawned "I am kind of tired"  
  
"Me too." Izumi said. They both blushed when they remembered that they had to share the bed.  
  
"Um... I'll sleep on this side and you can sleep on that side" Izumi said as she walked over to the left side of the bed.  
  
"Ah.. Okay" Kouichi said  
  
"Unless you want to sleep on this side" Izumi said  
  
"No, No, No It's okay" Kouichi said  
  
"But you're sleeping with your clothes on right" they said in unison.  
  
"Oh okay good" they said to each other at the same time again. They both turned away so the other wouldn't notice the blushing. Kouichi turned off the lights. They climbed into the bed and covered themselves. Both stayed awake even though it was dark. Both making pretend they were asleep. Neither could sleep because of each other's presence.   
  
"Kouichi" Kouji asked quietly as he entered the room. The light from the hallway lit the area where the bed was. Kouji looked at Kouichi and Izumi sleep, or so he thought they were, and said "I guess they fell asleep" He closed the door and left back to the room.   
  
'I wonder why Kouji was here' Kouichi and Izumi wondered.  
  
~Kouji and Tomiko~   
  
Kouji walked in and saw Tomiko sitting on in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail. Her dark hair reached her up to her waist. Kouji was just staring at her from the doorway. How long he stood there he had no clue. Tomiko watched him from the corner of her eye and asked " Are you planning to sleep standing?"  
  
"Huh?" was the only response he gave.  
  
"Are you going to sleep standing in the doorway" She asked again  
  
"No, Why did you ask that" Kouji asked  
  
"Maybe because you've been standing there for more the 10 minutes" Tomiko responded  
  
"No I haven't" Kouji said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Yes, you have" Tomiko said as she put the hair brush down.  
  
"where did you get that hair brush" Kouji asked  
  
"My backpack" She answered "Where's yours?"  
  
"ah......" was the only response heard " I left in on the Trailmon I rode to get here, everyone did"  
  
"Wanna play" Calumon asked.  
  
"No" Kouji answered coldly.  
  
"You don't have to be mean" Tomiko said. Kouji just ignored her.  
  
Calumon went over to Tomiko and asked "Are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko said. "In a little while"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kouji went and opened the door. It was Sorcermon. "Tomiko" He said  
  
"Yeah:" She answered  
  
"Lady Ophanimon needs you d-scanner" He said  
  
"Oh okay" She said. Once she gave it to him he said "You will get it in the morning"  
  
"Okay" She said   
  
When Kouji closed the door he said "Izumi"  
  
"I am not Izumi" Tomiko said  
  
"I know your not the answer to you question is Izumi now answer mine" Kouji said  
  
"Kouichi likes Izumi!" She asked Kouji simply nodded.   
  
"That's great, Now this is going to be so much easier" Tomiko thought out loud  
  
"what easier?" Kouji asked  
  
"Kouichi likes Izumi and Izumi likes Kouichi but neither will tell each other" Tomiko said  
  
"I knew it" Kouji said "But my brother is to shy to say so I'll have to find a way to get him to say it"   
  
"WE, have to find a way to make THEM say it" Tomiko said  
  
"We?"   
  
"Yeah, I am helping, I want Izumi to be with Kouichi as much as you do" Tomiko said  
  
"Um.. Okay" Kouji said.   
  
"Are we going to play a game?" Calumon asked  
  
"Sort of" Tomiko said  
  
~Kouichi and Izumi~  
  
Kouichi got up from the bed. Izumi noticed it a sat up.   
  
"What's wrong Kouichi" She asked  
  
"Huh.. Izumi you're awake, Did I wake you?" He asked  
  
"No, I was awake" She said as she looked though the dark  
  
Kouichi turned on the light.  
  
"Nothing just my brother came and I was wondering what he wanted"  
  
"Then go ask him"  
  
"Okay, I'll be back then"  
  
"Alright" Izumi said. After Kouichi left she started talking out loud "Oh kami, I must be dreaming but if i was dreaming then why haven't I woken up yet, and when did I start dreaming, I still can't believe it," She yawned and laid down and decide to wait for Kouichi t come back. But before she knew it she fell asleep.  
  
~Kouji and Tomiko~   
  
"What kind of game" Calumon asked  
  
" We don't know" Tomiko said and gave him a look that meant don't say anything  
  
"Can we play tickling" Calumon asked  
  
"Ah...." Before either one of them could respond Calumon started tickling Kouji. Kouji started to laugh and fell on the bed. Tomiko could just stand there and watch them have all the fun so she went and started to tickle Kouji too. But Kouji wasn't going to let them tickle him to death she he grabed Tomiko and started tickling her, but he couldn't stop laughing because Calumon was still tickling him.  
  
~Kouichi~  
  
Kouichi quietly went over to the door, before he knocked he heard laughing. He noticed that it came from inside the room.  
  
'It sounds like Kouji laughing. I wonder what they were doing. It's been a long time since I heard him laugh so much. I'll see what he wanted to say in the morning' he thought  
  
Kouichi walked back to his room.   
  
When he entered he saw Izumi sleeping. 'she looks like an Angel' he thought. Kouichi turned off the light and laid down next to Izumi before he knew it Izumi was hugging him in her sleep. He put arm around her neck. "She's asleep she won't feel a thing" a little voice said in Kouichi's head "yeah" He said quietly agreeing with the voice and put a soft kiss on Izumi's forehead   
  
~Kouji and Tomiko~  
  
"Okay, Okay... It's late and we're probably the only ones making so much noise" Tomiko said   
  
"Yeah you're right" Kouji answered  
  
"Aw, Can we play tomorrow" Calumon asked.  
  
"I dunno" Tomiko answered. Kouji walked over to the light switch and said "Time to sleep". He turned off the light, and went to the bed and laid down. Tomiko was already in bed, and Calumon was in the middle. Kouji and Tomiko fell asleep but Calumon was wide awake. he went out the window and entered the next window.  
  
~Kouichi's and Izumi's Room~  
  
"Aw, They're sleeping too" Calumon said and went to the bed.  
  
"Aw, They're hugging each other." He said quietly.   
  
"They don't seem very comfortable, maybe if I move this hand here and this arm there" He thought out loud as he grabbed Kouichi's hand and put it under the back of her shirt. He put Izumi's arm around Kouichi's neck.   
  
"There" Calumon said. "they must be so much more comfortable." He yawned and said "I am tired now, helping sure is tiring." He went back out the window and went into Kouji and Tomiko's room where he fell asleep  
  
~End of chapter 4~  
  
Okay so this is chapter 4. what do you think will happen in the morning.... What do you think Kouji and Tomiko will plan to do to Kouichi and Izumi.... Find out in the next chapter =P 


	5. Kouichi's small problem

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon!  
  
Okay here is chapter 5. But first I have to say something-  
  
1st-I think the name of this fanfic is bad.... If anyone could suggest any ideas I'd be glad to hear them, If you do suggest something please be sure I know your name or nickname or whatever you want to be called so if I like your Idea I can Thank you and give you some credit  
  
2nd-Please Enjoy  
  
3rd- and lastly Please review  
  
That will be all Thank you for listening *Bows* And now chapter 5  
  
~Chapter 5-Kouichi's small problem~  
  
~Kouji's and Tomiko's room~  
  
The next morning, Tomiko was the first one up. She got out of bed and noticed two packages on a table that wasn't there the night before. As she got closer she noticed that one was for her. It contained a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small soap, a towel, shampoo, and a conditioner. She went to the bedroom's bathroom and brushed her teeth, and took a shower. Unfortunately she had to wear the same thing; good thing was that it wasn't dirty. When she got out Kouji was still sleeping, he had thrown all the covers on Calumon who was also asleep. Tomiko couldn't help but blush. Kouji only had his pants on. She left the room and went downstairs where she ran into Sorcermon.   
  
"Tomiko follow me to the dining room" Sorcermon said  
  
"Okay" Tomiko said and followed him to the dinning room which was big enough to fit a thousand people in it and still have room left. The walls just like every room in the castle looked like it was made of crystals. She had some pancakes and orange juice on a long, woodentableWhen she was done Ophanimon came in and handed Tomiko her d-scanner.  
  
"Thanks" Tomiko said  
  
"Your new spirits have been put in it" Ophanimon said  
  
"Okay" Tomiko said  
  
~Meanwhile-Kouichi's and Izumi's room~  
  
Somehow in his sleep Kouichi took off his shirt and pulled Izumi real close to him. His arms were around her waist. His hands were touching her butt. They were so close it looked like they were about to kiss. Izumi's hands were on Kouichi's chest.  
  
When Izumi woke up the first thing she saw was Kouichi real close to her. She didn't mind until she noticed that his hand were on her butt.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Izumi yelled. Kouichi, who had been dreaming on having a date with Izumi, jumped up into the air and fell on the floor.  
  
"Wha, wha, what happened?"  
  
~Downstairs-Tomiko~  
  
"Thanks Ophanimon" Tomiko said just before the scream. She went running upstairs.   
  
~Upstairs- Kouichi's and Izumi's room~  
  
The door went flying open, Kouji and Calumon as well as everyone else had been woken by the scream. Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki and Tomiko were in the doorway with their d-scanners in their hands. Katsuharu, Terou, Teppei, and Chikari were behind the children; they didn't have their d-scanners because Ophanimon had them. Everyone was staring at Kouichi on the floor and Izumi on the bed.   
  
"What's wrong!?!" Kouji asked  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Izumi yelled at Kouichi.  
  
" Wha?" Kouichi was totally dumbfound and red with embarrassment. He was shirtless and clueless.   
  
"Don't act dumb" Izumi yelled  
  
"What are you talking about" Kouichi asked  
  
"I woke up and you were touching my butt!" Izumi shouted. It took a few seconds for the information to get to Kouichi's brain. He was redder if possible. He looked at the doorway when he remember his brother and the others there. Everyone was sweat dropping.  
  
Kouichi quietly said " I am sorry Izumi I was asleep I didn't mean to do anything" Kouichi left the room and Kouji followed him.  
  
"Kouichi could we talk" Kouji asked  
  
"Alright" Kouichi said and entered his brother's room  
  
"Izumi, Are you okay, Did he hurt you?" Junpei asked  
  
"Go away" Tomiko said as everyone started to go to there own rooms, and she went over to Izumi  
  
"Why?" Junpei asked  
  
"GO!" Tomiko and Izumi yelled  
  
"Okay" Junpei said as he left to his room  
  
"Izumi you scared me" Tomiko said  
  
"Yeah well he surprised me" Izumi said  
  
"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that" Tomiko said " He was really embarrassed" Calumon, who was on Tomiko's head again, nodded  
  
"Yea, you're right, I guess" Izumi said  
  
"Go get ready for breakfast and I am going to give him his shirt" Tomiko said  
  
"Okay" Izumi said as Tomiko left the room  
  
~Kouji and Kouichi~   
  
"What were you doing?" Kouji asked  
  
"Ah...Sleeping" Kouichi said  
  
"She yelled cause you were sleeping" Kouji asked "You have to be careful how you sleep then"  
  
"Yeah, he's right" Tomiko said from the doorway  
  
"Don't you knock?" The twins asked in unison  
  
"No" Tomiko said "This is my room too, Baka"  
  
"Oh" Kouichi said as he remembered. Kouji just ignored her.  
  
"I guess she won't like you any more" Kouji said. Kouichi looked at his twin and asked "who?"  
  
"Izumi" Tomiko said  
  
"Izumi?" Kouichi looked at Tomiko then at Kouji, who simply nodded. "She likes me"  
  
"I dunno if she still does" Tomiko said "Anyways I just came to give Kouichi his shirt back and to remind you that we leave at 11am, to America today, see ya later"   
  
"We are leaving to the real world?" Calumon asked   
  
"I dunno about you though" Tomiko said as she got out of the room  
  
"What is this, Kouji?" Kouichi asked as he held up an identical package to the one Tomiko found earlier.  
  
"I dunno" Kouji took the package and opened it "Oh I guess it's to freshen up a bit before we leave"  
  
"I guess I got one too" Kouichi said  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Then I'll see you at breakfast" Kouichi left. Kouji got his stuff and went to take a shower.   
  
~Kouichi's and Izumi's room~  
  
Kouichi entered his room and spotted his package. It had his name on it.   
  
"Oh Kouichi" Izumi said as she closed the bathroom door.   
  
"I am sorry" they said together  
  
"Why" Kouichi asked  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Izumi said "Especially in front of everyone"  
  
"It's alright" Kouichi said  
  
"Now Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Calumon said. He followed Kouichi to his room.  
  
"NO!" They both said  
  
"Go take a shower, I'll wait for you and we can go down to breakfast together"  
  
"Okay" Kouichi said and entered the bathroom.  
  
~Kouji's and Tomiko's Room~  
  
Tomiko entered her room and put her hair in a ponytail. She took out all her stuff in her school bag and got a sketchpad. She looked around the room then walked over to the door, and sat down on the floor. She started to sketch the wall with the bed up against it. The sketch came out almost identical. She was so concentrated on her sketch she didn't even notice Kouji had left the bathroom and was looking at her drawing.  
  
"That's good" He said  
  
"Huh...Kouji.... Thanks" she said " I like to draw when I feel kind of lonely"  
  
'You're not alone" Kouji said  
  
"I know I am physically not alone but it's just a feeling I get every once in a while"  
  
"I can make that feeling go away" He said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I'll show you" Kouji said "after Izumi and Kouichi are together"  
  
"Huh, Why?" She asked  
  
"Because I said so" Kouji said "Let's go eat"  
  
"I ate, already"   
  
"Okay" Kouji said and left the room, closing the door behind him. A minute later, the door opened again "When they're together I'll show you" Kouji's head popped into the room then popped out and the door shut again.   
  
Tomiko blinked "Huh"  
  
~Kouichi's and Izumi's room~  
  
"Okay I am done" Kouichi said "Izumi..... Um..... Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"  
  
"Huh" Izumi looked at him "What did you say?"  
  
"Ahhhh... never mind" Kouichi said turning red again  
  
"Okay, Lets go then" Izumi said   
  
'Stupid Kouichi, after what happened this morning did you really think she would said yes' Kouichi was listening to a voice in his head "No" Kouichi responded out loud  
  
"Why not" Izumi asked  
  
"Huh, oh never mind"  
  
"Yay! Let's eat!" Calumon shouted jumping onto Kouichi's head  
  
~Downstairs-Dining room~  
  
Kouichi entered with Izumi. Kouichi sat on Takuya's right. Kouji was sitting on Takuya's left. Izumi sat next to Kouichi.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Kouichi asked  
  
"They finished" Takuya responded  
  
"Tomiko ate?" Izumi asked. Kouji nodded. Sorcermon entered the dining room and informed the children that they had to go to the living room at 9. They still had 15 minutes left.  
  
~End of this Chapter~  
  
*Sigh* I am so Tired... of course it's past midnight anyways hopefully you liked. I wanted to make it somewhat funny.... It's the longest chapter I've ever written.... Please review! 


	6. Information

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon  
  
I put two chapters up on one day. Well I was working on chapter 5 but it got a little too long so I decide to make it two chapters. Plus I have the day of from school. I might even start another chapter... Or I might just put my lazy self in front of the TV and not get of it till Thursday morning. I still haven't decided. Oh well I'll try to have another chapter by this weekend. I don't promise anything I don't like deadlines. They make me rush and screw up. Anyways It's 4 am and here   
  
~chapter 6 ~Information   
  
~15minutes later~  
  
Everyone was in the living room. Ophanimon entered. followed by Sorcermon.  
  
"Seraphimon had to go out, there seems to be trouble, these evil digimon already figured out how to go to the real world." Ophanimon said "You will go at eleven, Katsuharu, your group knows what to do right?"   
  
"Katsuharu nodded. "good" Ophanimon said "Takuya, Your group will be left in the subway of New York City. That is as far as the Trailmon can take you. You will be staying on Long Island, With Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji."  
  
"Why, why are we being dropped off in New York City?" Takuya asked  
  
"On Long Island, the train stations are above ground everyone would see the Trailmon and panic. New York City there are subways It's as close as we'll get to the island underground" Tomiko said   
  
"How you know?" Takuya asked   
  
"I used to live there" Tomiko wanted to slap him across his face but decide against it.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji know about this the digital world, they came here a long time ago by accident, It was when evil digimon were trying to find a way to go there, You should be safe with them" Ophanimon said  
  
"We have no money" Izumi said "Don't you think we'd spend most of their money"  
  
"They have a lot of money saved up, more then enough to care for you and their family, You will live with them and go to school there, they got some people in Japan send you school documents to America, any problems you may talk to them, and I will keep in touch with you"  
  
Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi and Tomiko all nodded.  
  
"As for Katsuharu's group, you will do everything as you would normally do but you must look for these children, All of you have to look for the children" Ophanimon said  
  
"Yeah look for chosen children while evil digimon are after our blood okay piece of cake" Tomiko said "Just how do we know who they are?"  
  
"The only reason we figured that you were the child of loneliness was because some elemental spirits have a unexplainable bond with the celestial spirits" Ophanimon said to Tomiko. "The spirits connection will make your d-scanner go off like an alarm sort of way, when the child is near you"  
  
"Loneliness has a connection with Light" Ophanimon said  
  
"Wait" Kouji interrupted her "I didn't have my d-scanner with me when I met Tomiko"  
  
"But you felt that there was something about her that needed to be protected didn't you" Ophanimon said  
  
"Is that why you asked Kouichi to help her get to her class" Izumi asked. Kouji nodded.   
  
"Kouji wanted to help Tomiko in anyway possible because of the spirits?" Tomoki asked "Yes" Ophanimon said  
  
"I don't need anyone to protect me" Tomiko said "I can take care of myself"  
  
"I never said you did need someone, I just meant that the connection you two have helped us figure out that you were the chosen child of loneliness" Ophanimon said  
  
"Now then, you know Light is connect to loneliness," Ophanimon said " Fire is connected to nature, and Wind is connected to Faith"   
  
"faith is there such a spirit?" Chikari asked  
  
"yes, Ice is connected with energy and water is connected with hope" Ophanimon said " What is strange is that there is nothing in common in these spirits yet they seem to be connected, Sorcermon"  
  
"Yes, Lady Ophanimon" Sorcermon said  
  
" The tickets" She said  
  
"Here they are" Sorcermon held up 5 train tickets  
  
"Katsuharu your group will be left at the train station you used to get here and Takuya your group will be left In New York City, Here are your tickets so you don't have to payfor the train to Long Island, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji will be waiting for you arrival, don't miss your train, your train number and stop you get off at is on the ticket, any questions?"  
  
Everyone was quiet. "Okay you leave in an hour"  
  
Everyone Quietly went to there rooms to get ready.  
  
~End of chapter 6~  
  
*sigh, yawn* There done. Yes Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji are the characters of season 2. In my story they aren't/weren't digidestined. I am talking about Ken and Miyako. For anyone who is clueless about what I am talking about. I picked this couple because they are my two of my fav. characters in season 2 and they ended up together in the end of the season and just like in season 2, In my story they have three kids. Why? Because this is my story and I can do so ... 


	7. meet the Ichijouji's

Okay chapter 7, couple of things first   
  
Sorry, I've been kind of busy. I couldn't post up this chapter because I was busy And I was fighting with my sister all weekend for the computer. I don't think I have another day off school till November, for thanksgiving. I would fake being sick but I am trying to get perfect attendance. Another thing, I think I am going to agree with minamotogirl and keep the title. She's right I no one would be able to find my story if I changed the title, So I a keeping the title  
  
~Chapter 7~meeting the Ichijouji's  
  
At 11 the children spilt up saying goodbye to each other over and over. Junpei kept asking Ophanimon to allow him to go with Izumi but Ophanimon refused to allow him. Izumi was thankful, she didn't have a chance to tell Ophanimon. Calumon had to stay behind because Ophanimon didn't want him to annoy the children. Because they had to board there trailmons. Angler took Takuya's group. While a different trailmon took Katsuharu's group to Shibuya.   
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"How many more hours Angler" Takuya asked  
  
"I think Another hour and were there" Angler said  
  
"So Fast?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Non-stop express Trailmon" Angler responded  
  
"Oh" Kouichi said  
  
Izumi went over to Tomiko.   
  
"What's wrong?" Izumi asked  
  
"..." Tomiko didn't seem to seen her  
  
"Hello, Tomiko" Izumi said waving her hand in front of Tomiko's face  
  
"huh, oh Izumi, what's wrong?"   
  
"That's what I want to know"   
  
"um.... It seems weird having to go back to America" Tomiko said   
  
"You'll show us around, Right" Izumi asked.   
  
"Sure why not" Tomiko said "and who knows I might see my friends"   
  
"Wouldn't it be weird if one of your friends was one of the chosen ones?" Izumi asked  
  
"It'd be okay I guess" Tomiko said. "What's with Kouji and Kouichi, are they twins or something?"  
  
"yeah, didn't you know" Izumi said surprised  
  
"Well I guessed they were but I sort of got confused because they have different last names"   
  
"oh" Izumi said and started to tell Tomiko about how they had met Kouichi, how Kouji met his mom after a long time. She told Tomiko about the fight they had with Lucemon and about what happened to Kouichi, with in the fight with Lucemon . Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were just listening to Izumi. No one interrupted her.   
  
"oh, you all have been though a lot " Tomiko said when Izumi was done.  
  
"yeah" Izumi agreed.   
  
~After a while~  
  
Takuya broke the silence.   
  
" Hey Tomiko are there any cute girls in America?"  
  
"Takuya, Do I look like a boy to you, How the hell do you expect my to tell you if their cute, BAKA!" Tomiko said half annoyed and half sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry" Takuya said as everyone started to laugh.  
  
"We'll be arriving in a few minute so please be ready Ophanimon doesn't want any humans to accidentally go to the digital world." Angler said  
  
"okay buddy" Takuya said in his cheerful voice.  
  
  
  
~Couple minutes later~  
  
Takuya and his group got off the trailmon and say bye to Angler while they were inside him. They didn't want the people to think they were crazy for talking to a 'train'. Angler said bye. Once Everyone was off, Angler left as quickly as possible.   
  
"What time do we have to catch our train" Izumi asked  
  
" 2:10pm" Kouji said "what time is it" he asked when he remember he had left his watch in the digital world.  
  
"Ah....Oh My God" Tomiko Exclaimed  
  
"What's wrong" Kouichi asked. Takuya went behind Tomiko and looked at her watch.   
  
"It's 2:07" Takuya said. A train whistle blew.   
  
"where's the train Tomiko?" Kouji asked as he looked at three trains  
  
"I dunno, I haven't been here in a long time, since I was 9" Tomiko said  
  
A man over heard, he seemed in no hurry. "You, Kids need help?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Tomiko spoke "Do you know where the train to Long Island is?"  
  
"Over there" He said kindly pointing to a nearby train  
  
"uh.. thank you sir" Tomiko said. Everyone started to run toward the train. The doors were closed, when Tomiko who was the furthest behind got on.   
  
"Okay we have to get off on the 7th stop" Tomiko said while catching her breath. (I am not really sure It's been yrs since I, myself took a train to the city) The train was a bit empty. So the Children took a seat.  
  
~Japan~  
  
Katsuharu and his group had just arrived  
  
"Listen It's three in the morning" Katsuharu said "We have to go to the others houses, in the morning or should we go now"  
  
"Now, but our parents will be worried and Where do they live?" Chikari asked  
  
"Uhh....." Katsuharu said. Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"I think I know Izumi's" Junpei said  
  
"Well maybe her parent's know the other's Addresses" Teppei suggested  
  
"Kay well fine out later, two hours here, got it?" Katsuharu said in a leader-like voice. Everyone nodded.   
  
"At 5am?"Teppei asked  
  
"Fine at 7am" Katsuharu said  
  
"So we go home and tell our parents the whole truth?" Tomoki asked  
  
"Think so" Terou replied  
  
With that they split up each going to there own house not knowing how their parents would react. And they still had to face 5 other worried parents, in four hours. If their parent would allow them, If not they would have to sneak out with the chance of getting grounded, Not that, that really mattered.  
  
~America-train~  
  
"One more stop" Izumi said  
  
"Actually, No more stops" Kouichi corrected her as the train stopped for the seventh time.   
  
The children got off and looked around.   
  
"Hey I used to live around here, If we attend school in this district then I'll be with high school freshman student in the same school as all my friends" Tomiko said  
  
"good" Kouji said "but where are the people we're staying with?"  
  
A lady with long purple hair and glasses came out of a blue van. She was holding a baby.   
  
"See Ken, The Train just left!" She shouted at a man with short blue hair.   
  
"At least It just left, and we didn't leave the children waiting" the man, Ken said  
  
"I guess so" The lady said holding a little boy's hand. The boy also had purple hair.  
  
"How many kids were we suppose to pick up?" Ken said  
  
"five, daddy, five kids, three boys and two girls" a girl with long, blue hair and glasses said  
  
"Oh, right, Thanks, honey" Ken said  
  
"There" the little boy pointed at Takuya and the group  
  
"Takuya?" Ken asked, Takuya was the only name he remembered.  
  
"Huh yeah, do I know you?" Takuya asked  
  
"I am Ken Ichijouji" Ken introduced his self  
  
"Oh yeah" Takuya said  
  
"This is my wife Miyako, my daughter Sayuri. And my sons Kenji and Kai."   
  
Everyone except the baby, who was asleep, waved when Ken said there names. Kenji was the little boy and Kai was the baby.   
  
"Um... I am Takuya Kanbara" Takuya introduced his self and then started to introduce each member of the group.  
  
"Okay" Miyako said as the group started to go back to the car "You are going to start school on Monday, today you are going to rest, and get your school schedules"  
  
"Tomorrow, we go to the malls because you need to buy yourselves some clothes" Sayuri said  
  
"If you have any problems with your schedules tell me and I'll try to get it fixed" Ken said  
  
"Okay" Takuya said and everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay then lets go home" Ken said  
  
~On the way to Ichijouji's residence~  
  
"I have a house with 6 rooms" Ken said  
  
"Sayuri has her own room, Kenji and Kai share rooms, my husband and I share a room to so we only have 3 spare rooms" Miyako said "Do you think you five could settle in those rooms?"  
  
"uh...sure I guess" Izumi said  
  
"Like we have a choice" Kouji said "Can't be much different from our stay in the digital world" Kouichi blushed remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
"so how are we braking up?" Takuya asked  
  
"Are we sharing beds?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Of course not" Miyako said. Sayuri looked at him like he was weird.   
  
"Oh Okay" Kouichi said  
  
"Do you want to brake up into the pairs we were in , in the digital world?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Okay" Kouji and Takuya said together.  
  
"uh..."Kouichi and Izumi were quiet  
  
"Is that alright?" Takuya asked  
  
"Better not" Tomiko said "Not after what happened earlier, Izumi and I will share rooms, the twins could have another and Takuya you have your own room okay?"  
  
"Okay" the other four said in agreement  
  
Not much KouiZumi. I'll try to put some more in it also I am gunna take some time before I post the next chapter being in 9th grade isn't easy. But I am gunna try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. I know this chapter was really anything good it was boring right?? Well I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter and before I forget, Because I can be a forgetful baka girl sometime...  
  
To Minamotogirl and anyone else- If you want you can give me your e-mail address and we can be friends. Because I am not really person who like to e-mail people you can also IM me, I have Aol IM or you could just e-mail me 


	8. clothes, parents, and a kiss?

Here is chapter 8. sorry for taking so long to write it but school, homework and all that stuff really takes up alot of my time. The next chapter might take a few days like it might take a couple of weeks. No more then or three though. I not sure  
  
~chapter 8~ clothes, parents, and a kiss.  
  
When the children arrived, Sayuri showed them to there rooms.   
  
"Dad said to be ready by 7:30. We have dinner then" Sayuri said "I am going to go out for a while with my dad so tell my mom if you need anything"  
  
"Okay"Izumi answered  
  
"Takuya, you can have that room" Sayuri said pointing to the door at the end of the hall."that's the room with one bed" Takuya nodded and went to see his room.  
  
"You two boys can have that room" Sayuri continued pointing to the room to the right."Izumi, you and Tomiko can have the room to the left, that used to be my friend's room when she slept over.".  
  
Takuya's room have a bed, a desk, a closet, and a lamp. His closet was empty. The room was white and had only one window. The twins room was also white. They're room had two beds, an empty closet and a desk. The girls had their room pink. It also had two beds, a closet and a desk. But their room had a computer.   
  
~Japan~  
  
"It's 7:20am" Katsuharu complained "Where is Junpei?"  
  
"Katsuharu!"Junpei shouted "Sorry, I was sleeping"  
  
"Great" Katsuharu said "Now can we go"  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Here, This is Izumi's house" Junpei said looking at a cream color house with a beautiful flower bed. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A blond lady opened the door.  
  
"Junpei, Tomoki!" Mrs. Orimoto exclaimed "Do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"Yeah" Junpei replied  
  
"Do you know where Izumi is?"Mrs. Orimoto asked  
  
"Yea, in America" Katsuharu answered.  
  
"AMERICA?"Mrs. Orimoto yelled  
  
"Come in" Mr. Orimoto said appearing behind his wife.   
  
~An hour later~  
  
"Thank you, if you hear from her please tell us" Mr. Orimoto said walking the kids to the door. "I only know where Kouichi lives"  
  
"Yeah, Izumi likes going to his place after school" Mrs. Orimoto said "they usually do their homework together"  
  
.  
  
"That's Why Izumi doesn't spend time with me!!" Junpei shouted  
  
~America-7:00pm~  
  
"Izumi, Tomiko" Sayuri said knocking on the door  
  
"What's wrong?" Izumi asked opening the door  
  
"Nothing go downstairs" Sayuri said going over to know on Takuya's door. The twins were already in the hallway on their way to the stairs.  
  
When they were downstairs. Miyako was looking at some clothes.  
  
"Oh, Look" Miyako said when she saw the kids "Ken and Sayuri went to the store and brought you some clothes"  
  
"Weren't we suppose to go to the malls?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Yeah" Miyako said   
  
"But we thought you might want to change clothes, after dinner" Sayuri said Takuya was standing next to her with a sleepy face. He yawn and asked "Is that why I was woken up"  
  
"Kouichi" Izumi said holding a purplish pinkish shirt up "Do you think I would look good in this"  
  
"Ye, yea, yeah, of course you would" Kouichi said looking at Izumi.   
  
Izumi was still were the clothes she usually did for school. After the first trip to the digital world, the only time Kouichi saw Izumi was during or after school. Izumi didn't show her belly often, but the shirt she was holding would definitely show it.   
  
"With this skirt or with these pants?" Izumi asked. The pants had flowers with a few butterflies. the skirt was a light purplish, pinkish and it didn't have any design.  
  
"uh" Kouichi was thinking 'how am I suppose to know what she looks better with' ;'  
  
"Just tell her what I would like to see her in" A voice in his head told him.  
  
'what if she doesn't like what I tell her' Kouichi thought  
  
Seeing Kouichi's face, Izumi could tell that he couldn't decide what to say.  
  
"Just tell me what you would prefer to see me in" Izumi told Kouichi  
  
"That skirt" Kouichi said   
  
"Arigato Kouichi" Izumi said (thank you) "You just helped me decide what to wear tomorrow"  
  
"uh, you welcome" Kouichi replied  
  
"I am going to leave this up stairs" Izumi said walking to Kouichi and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Kouichi just stood there thinking about the kiss he had just received. It was on the cheek but it meant a lot having to come from Izumi. Kouichi started to turn red  
  
Everyone started to laugh seeing Kouichi's face  
  
Tomiko just grabbed a shirt, and a pair of pants "thank you Mrs. Ichijouji"  
  
"Tomiko I told you call me Miyako" Miyako said  
  
"um...okay" Tomiko said and headed upstairs  
  
~a little while later~  
  
After dinner, Izumi and Kouichi decided to head with the dishes. When they were in the kitchen alone  
  
"um... Izumi" Kouichi said "thanks for that kiss earlier" He started to blush  
  
Izumi also started to blush "um your welcome"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Kouichi asked.   
  
"Well, uh" Izumi started thinking what to say "why are you always blushing around me?"  
  
"uh, so you blush around me too" Kouichi said  
  
"uh....." Izumi said "that's all the dishes, I am tried, good night Kouichi". Izumi started to walk out of the kitchen when Kouichi grab her hand.   
  
"you're going to leave and not give me a good night kiss" Kouichi teased her "I might have to crawl over to you bed tonight, If I have a nightmare"  
  
"Kouichi" Izumi said "You want a kiss?"  
  
"I am kidding Izumi" Kouichi said blushing  
  
"It okay, I'll give you a kiss" Izumi said "After you tell me why you want it"  
  
"To make all my bad dreams go away" Kouichi said childishly   
  
"aw...little Kouichi want bad dreams" Izumi teased him  
  
They started walking to the living room where the lights were off. Kouichi walking though the living room did notice that Kenji's toy car was on the floor. Kouichi tripped and landed on Izumi. Their lips lightly touched each other. At that moment, Kouji turned on the light. He wanted to why his brother was taking a long time to wash some dishes. The shortest way to the kitchen was though the living room.  
  
"uh..."Kouji just stood there "sorry" Kouji turned off the lights. He left to his room.  
  
~Japan~  
  
"There we've talked to the Parents of Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji and Takuya" Katsuharu said, "It's a little past noon"  
  
"Lets eat" Junpei said  
  
"That's not a bad Idea, We haven't eaten anything except the sandwiches you brought us" Chikari said to Katsuharu  
  
"Yeah" Tomoki and Terou agreed  
  
~America~  
  
"Ah I am sorry Izumi" Kouichi said getting off of Izumi.   
  
"It's okay" Izumi said sitting up  
  
" Sorry" Kouichi repeated helping Izumi get up  
  
"I said It's okay, don't worry about it" Izumi reassured   
  
"um." Kouichi was embarrassed "good night"   
  
"goodnight" Izumi said   
  
They walked up the stairs, to their rooms quietly.  
  
~end of chapter eight~  
  
Ah...That's all of chapter eight. Sorry if the time confused anyone, But I have family in Japan so I know that Japan and New York have a 13 hour difference. 


	9. The fight

Okay I am slow. I wrote this fic and I can't remember if I've used Japanese in any of the other chapters. If I did I apologize but, if I do use Japanese the meaning will be in English inside parenthesis ( ) I tend to use Japanese every once in a while.  
  
~Kouichi~  
  
Kouichi walked into his room. He turned on the light.  
  
"Hey Kouichi" Kouji said when Kouichi entered.  
  
"Oh, Kouji, I thought you went to sleep" Kouichi said half surprised half embarrassed, wishing his twin was asleep.  
  
"What!" Kouji made pretend to be surprised "after what I saw, there was no way I could sleep knowing my brother, my twin had a girlfriend and didn't tell me"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend" Kouichi said embarrassed  
  
"Then why were you kissing her?"Kouji asked   
  
"I wasn't kissing her" Kouichi said turning off the lights  
  
"Right" Kouji said looking at his brother though the dark  
  
"Good Night Kouji" Kouichi said went he laid on his bed.  
  
"Did Izumi give you a good night kiss?" Kouji asked teasing "or should I go call her"  
  
"Shut up Kouji" Kouichi said  
  
~Izumi~  
  
'Oh god, I can't believe that happened' Izumi thought entering her room. Tomiko was asleep already."She's asleep that's good" Izumi said quietly. Izumi walked quietly to her bed though the dark and went to sleep. She didn't even take off her shoes, because she felt to tired.  
  
~In the morning-Kouji and Kouichi's room~  
  
Kouji was the first in the house to wake up. He quietly left his room and went to the girls room. He noticed that both girls were asleep so he snuck into the room. He went to Tomiko's bed. Kouji jump at the feet of her bed  
  
"What the?" Tomiko woke right up "Kouji what are you doing?"  
  
"Waking you up" Kouji replied unusually childishly  
  
"I can tell" Tomiko said "Why are you acting so childish"  
  
"Ogenki deska?" Kouji asked in the same tone(how are you)  
  
"Watashi genki des" Tomiko answered(I am fine) "I think you're sick" Tomiko put her hand on his forehead  
  
"shh" Kouji said he put his figure on his lips, acting like a little child." lets go downstairs"  
  
"Why" Tomiko asked  
  
"I'll tell you downstairs, I don't want Izumi to wake up" he replied  
  
"fine" Tomiko said "I'll change later"  
  
"Kay"  
  
Kouji and Tomiko went downstairs.  
  
"What should we do?"Tomiko asked "we don't know where the food is"  
  
"I dunno" Kouji said normally "we could go out"  
  
"okane?" Tomiko asked (money)  
  
"Oh opps" Kouji answered "I forgot, I have a few Yens"   
  
"Oh you're wake already?" Miyako asked when she appeared behind them.  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko answered. Kouji nodded.   
  
"Listen I am going to take a shower, why don't you have some cereal or something in the kitchen" Miyako suggested."check the cabinets  
  
"Alright, thanks" Tomiko replied. Kouji and Tomiko went to the kitchen.   
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
"well..." Tomiko stood in the front of a cabinet with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What" Kouji asked  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, you woke me up to say 'what'?" Tomiko said in a pretend upset tone.  
  
"Oh no, I wanted to tell you that Kouichi and Izumi were kissing last night" Kouji said   
  
"What!?!" Tomiko said in a bit louder then her normal voice " Izumi and Kouichi?"  
  
Kouji nodded.   
  
"Your kidding right" Tomiko said opening the cabinet behind her and found the bowls  
  
"No I am not" Kouji said smiling " Here are the cereals"  
  
"Well pick a box and come here" Tomiko said holding two spoons and half a gallon of milk at the table. Tomiko walked to the refrigerator to put the milk back.  
  
"mmm...." Kouji said after a while of eating. Tomiko looked at him and smiled 'he looks so cute, too bad he'll never like me'. She looked down at her plate and continued eating.  
  
Kouji looked at Tomiko 'She's so pretty, I wonder if i could ever get her to like me, more then a friend'  
  
"Done?" Tomiko asked when she was done  
  
"almost" He replied. Tomiko started to wash her plate. When Kouji was done he gave her his plate. He started drying Tomiko's plate, then his.  
  
"Done" Tomiko said "What time is it?"  
  
"uh...8:30am" Kouji said  
  
"Ohayo" Izumi and Kouichi said (Good Morning) in unison entering the kitchen at the same time.  
  
Kouji and Tomiko looked at each other.   
  
"Ohayo" Kouji and Tomiko replied   
  
"We'll leave you two little love birds alone" Kouji said in the same tone he had woken Tomiko with. Tomiko smiled.  
  
"Kou...Kouji you told her didn't you?"Kouichi asked "I told you that kiss last night was an accident" Izumi blushed.  
  
"Don't worry" Tomiko said "I won't tell anyone"  
  
"Don't Worry?!"Kouichi repeated "Don't worry, I can't even trust my own brother, and you're telling me not to worry"  
  
"You didn't" Izumi said to Tomiko "tell him what I told you, did you?"  
  
"What" Tomiko asked  
  
"Who I like" Izumi replied  
  
"Oh, ah" Tomiko looked at Kouji for any sign of help but he was arguing with his brother.  
  
"YOU DID" Izumi yelled "YOU TOLD KOUJI!"  
  
"What?"Kouji said once he heard his name.  
  
"You Know I Should Tell Him" Izumi lowered her voice a bit but she was still yelling,  
  
"What?" Kouji asked again but both girls were ignoring him. Kouji noticed Kouichi was heading for the front door. "Kouichi, I sorry"  
  
"For what?" Kouichi said angrily walking out of the house  
  
"You know" Kouji said "Kouichi where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere"Kouichi said walking across the lawn  
  
"Kouichi, I sorry, I sorry I told her" Kouji said following his twin.  
  
"Yeah, but she probably told Izumi by now" Kouichi said   
  
"No, she won't" Kouji said  
  
"Oh yeah, Why do you say that" Kouichi asked "Did she promise not to tell?"  
  
"Well.. Yeah"  
  
"That's why in the digital world she said Izumi liked me, she already told her"  
  
"No Kouichi, she told me, Izumi likes you"  
  
"Kouji, you would feel upset too, if you told me who you liked and I told her friend"  
  
"Well yeah, but I am sorry"  
  
"Kouji, you don't like anyone, How can you tell me how you would feel"  
  
"because I do like someone"  
  
"What!" Kouichi exclaimed   
  
Both twins were a few blocks away from the house.  
  
~Izumi and Tomiko~  
  
"What should you tell Kouji?" Tomiko asked  
  
"That you like him, or don't tell me you don't like him anymore"  
  
"No I still do"  
  
"Oh I was starting to think you like Takuya, or Kouichi"  
  
"No, Sorry Izumi, I didn't mean to, I mean I did mean to... " Tomiko said 'damn, I haven't fought with anyone like this in a while'  
  
"You did mean to" Izumi asked  
  
"sorry Izumi"  
  
"Sorry Izumi" Izumi repeated " Is that all you can say?"  
  
"....."  
  
"God Tomiko, their brothers" Izumi said  
  
"Morning" Sayuri said running past them.  
  
"Izumi I am sorry, I really messed up" Tomiko said  
  
"Yes you did mess up" Izumi said "Look lets talk later, not in front of anyone"  
  
Izumi walked right past Ken who was holding the baby, and didn't say anything.  
  
"Got into a fight?" Ken asked Tomiko and Sayuri nodded.  
  
"hey where those two boys go" Sayuri asked " saw them leave"  
  
~Kouichi and Kouji  
  
"Kouji, I thought we trusted each other" Kouichi said "I guess I was the one who trusted you, and you don't trust me"  
  
"No Kouichi, I do trust you"  
  
"oh so why didn't you tell me you liked someone"  
  
"It's Tomiko, alright'  
  
"Tomiko" Kouichi asked Kouji nodded   
  
A shadow flew over them, the few people who were out side gasped and pointed to the sky. A digimon was flying over head. Most of the people entered their houses, Others ran in to come out with their car keys.  
  
There chapter 9. What do you think. Takuya wasn't in it. He was asleep. Well review... I hope you liked it. 


	10. Megadramon attacks!

Sorry I took so long to update But the real reason is because my English teacher is evil!! she gave me so much Home work!!! And then I got sick. I am kind of upset I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter from my friends Izumi-Star and Minamoto girl so I got encouraged to continue this fic because of them. If they didn't review this fic wouldn't have been updated.  
  
Anyways.... Here's the next chapter.. the longest one i've ever written  
  
~chapter 10~  
  
A shadow flew over them, the few people who were out side gasped and pointed to the sky. A digimon was flying over head. The people entered their houses in fear.   
  
"His name is Megadramon" Kouichi said out loud  
  
"Ready?" Kouji asked. Kouichi nodded. They took out there d-scanners  
  
"Execute fusion evolution" Kouji yelled  
  
"Spirit evolution" Kouichi yelled  
  
"Beowolfmon" Kouji/Beowolfmon said  
  
"Lowemon" Kouichi/ Lowemon said  
  
Lowemon shot his attack up at the sky and hit Megadramon. Megadramon looked down at the two legendary warriors of light and darkness.   
  
~Tomiko~  
  
"Where did those two go" Tomiko asked herself. She was standing at the front door, from her left she saw a digimon flying in the sky "oh no" Tomiko whispered to herself. She ran up the stairs and to her room. The door was locked.   
  
"IZUMI!" Tomiko shouted "Izumi open up please" She heard the door unlock and the door open.  
  
"What?" Izumi asked Tomiko ran right by her and over to the desk.  
  
"Digimon" Tomiko said  
  
"What about them?" Izumi asked   
  
"I saw one outside, It's fighting two others which I am guessing are Kouichi and Kouji"  
  
"What?"  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Dark side attack" Megadramon said his giant metal claws opened and threw missiles to the two digimon below. The attack hit the two digimon and a few houses surrounding them. People left their homes and ran in different directions. The police could be heard from a distance.   
  
~Tomiko and Izumi~  
  
The entire house shook. Takuya came out of his room with his hair a mess.  
  
"What was that?" Takuya asked "an earthquake?"   
  
"There are no earthquakes here Takuya" Tomiko said  
  
"It was a digimon" Izumi said.  
  
"Oh" Takuya ran into his room, put on his hat and goggles and held his d-scanner in his hand. Tomiko grabbed her d-scanner from the desk. Izumi grabbed hers from the top of the computer.  
  
"What was that?" Sayuri asked  
  
"A digimon" Takuya said  
  
"Really, cool, I want to see" Sayuri said excitedly   
  
"No" Ken said "we have to go in case it gets anymore dangerous"  
  
"Please daddy" Sayuri pleaded  
  
"No Sayuri" Miyako said handing her daughter her jacket.  
  
"Let's go" Ken said holding the baby.  
  
"Sayuri stay close by" Miyako said picking Kenji up  
  
"Lets go' Takuya said after they felt the ground shake again. He ran to the direction digimon was.  
  
"Kay" Tomiko and Izumi said running after him. People were running the opposite way. The police had blocked the area around them. Beowolfmon and Lowemon could be seen.   
  
Takuya, Izumi and Tomiko ran up to the end of the block when the police stopped them.  
  
"Children you have to leave" A police officer said "it's dangerous here"  
  
"That's right, that's why you have to leave" Takuya yelled   
  
"KOUICHI" Izumi yelled when she saw Lowemon get attacked. Lowemon landed hard on the ground. He slowly got up. "I am not standing here to see Kouichi get hurt"  
  
"Miss. there is nothing you can do" the Police officer said  
  
"Yes there is something we can do" Takuya said   
  
"No one is suppose to know" Tomiko hissed  
  
"Who cares" Izumi asked  
  
"Izumi, Takuya" Tomiko said pointing to a near by house with a tall fence. It had a opened door  
  
"Alright" Takuya and the girls ran behind it.   
  
~Behind the tall fence~  
  
"Execute Fusion Evolution" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Spirit evolution"Izumi shouted  
  
"Aldamon" Takuya/Aldamon said  
  
"Kazemon" Izumi/Kazemon said  
  
"Uh..." Tomiko stood there. This was the first time seeing them turn into digimon. This was the first time she had seen them spirit evolve. Aldamon and Kazemon looked at her. "oh, uh...CELESTIAL SPIRIT EVOLUTION ...Renamon"   
  
A yellow fox showed up where Tomiko was standing.  
  
Two digimon flew into the sky and an other jumped high on top of the fence and onto the house.   
  
as the battle continued. The police decided to leave as well, seeing 3 more 'creatures' show up. what they didn't notice was that a girl was a few blocks away from them, lost.  
  
"wha.. I have to get out of here" A 14 teenaged girl said to herself. ' It's all empty where do I go. I knew I shouldn't have left the house so early.' She ran a couple of blocks but she was still near the fight.  
  
Her hair was short, a little below her shoulders . It was a light brown color with a few blonde highlights. She was wearing a red shirt and a orange jacket.   
  
Meanwhile Megadramon used his dark side attack. His metal claws opened and shot missiles at the others. Beowolfmon and lowemon looked at Renamon surpirsed  
  
"is that Tomiko??" Lowemon asked  
  
"No I just appeared from thin air" Renamon replied "so don't mind me"  
  
"We'll take that as a yes" Beowolfmon said  
  
"Diamond storm" Renamon said shooting pieces of sharp glass at Megadramon. The digimon dodged the attack and flew low enough that if the girl didn't duck Megadramon would've hit her straight into the ground. Megadramon was obviously after her because he kept fly low over and over again.  
  
"Diamond storm!" Renamon attacked and missed again  
  
"Get her out of here" Lobomon said  
  
"I'll do it, I am sure you know how to fight better then me" Renamon saw the girl running. "My attacks seem to miss a lot"  
  
"Ahhhh" the teenager yelled running scared. Renamon ran quickly next to her. She picked her up quickly and ran away from the fight. Megadramon seemed to be after her because he started to follow them.  
  
"Put me down!" She yelled  
  
"Andrea shut up and lets try to get away from this thing" Renamon said in a low tone.  
  
"okay" Andrea said 'How the hell does this thing know my name' Renamon kept running  
  
"lets attack together"Aldamon suggested  
  
"you haven't changed" Kazemon said dodging Megadramon tail in the air  
  
"It might work thought" Lowemon said  
  
"He's tired there isn't much to lose to try"Aldamon looked at Beowolfmon who nodded agreeing with the others' plans.  
  
"Atomic Inferno" Aldamon yelled   
  
"Cleansing Light" Beowolfmon shouted  
  
"Hurricane Wave" Kazemon shouted  
  
"Final Meteor" Lowemon Yelled  
  
A bright barcode appeared which Aldamon scanned using his d-scanner and Megadramon. They changed back to their human forms. Seeing that the Digimon was No longer behind them or in sight, Tomiko put Andrea down. In an area where there was no people. Then a bright, blueish, purplish barcode surrounded her and she was back to a human."Tomiko??" Andrea asked surprised so see her friend, who was suppose to be away for a year in front of her.  
  
"hi to you to" Tomiko said plainly and decide to go look for the rest of the group"are you coming Andrea?"  
  
"where?" Andrea asked confused  
  
"Come on lets go" Tomiko said. "you need to meet the others"  
  
"others?"  
  
~Takuya and the others~  
  
They all sigh.  
  
"What now?" Takuya asked  
  
"Lets get out of here" Kouichi said as they heard a police car coming toward them.  
  
"Where?" Izumi asked  
  
"Over there" Kouji said and ran to the same house Takuya and the girls held behind.  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Tomiko and Andrea walked though the crowd toward the rest of the group who were sitting on the sidewalk at a corner. Ken and Miyako were with them. When Tomiko and Andrea came closer, Izumi's d-scanner started to glow and started to sound like an alarm (an annoying beeping sound). Izumi's d-scanner shot a beam of light into Andrea's hand and a D-scanner appeared. For some odd reason no one seemed to notice.  
  
"So who's she?" Kouji asked when the two girls came closer  
  
"A friend" Tomiko said happily  
  
"Andrea" she introduced herself "you're?"  
  
"Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Izumi" Tomiko said   
  
"oh.."Andrea said "hi"   
  
"hi" they answered back  
  
"They're my friends" Tomiko said "I met them in Japan"  
  
"oh... Ah.. What do I do with this"Andrea held up a orange and gold color d-scanner  
  
"you don't have a cell phone, do you" Kouji asked  
  
"uh.. No" Andrea said  
  
"Then I am guessing the other child doesn't either" Kouji said. The others' nodded  
  
"huh?" was Andrea's reaction  
  
"We have to find 2 people here"Tomiko said "We don't know who the other person is so.."  
  
"There's nothing we can do" Izumi said "until he or she decides to show up"  
  
"oh" Was the only sound Andrea made  
  
"I have to go" Andrea said "My parents must be worried"  
  
"I need your number" Tomiko said  
  
"uh.." Andrea said "pen?"  
  
" excuse me, Can I borrow your pen" Tomiko interrupted an police officer who was talk to Ken.  
  
"Sure" the man said and handed her his pen  
  
"Thank you" Tomiko said and handed it to Andrea.   
  
"Give me you hand" Andrea said and wrote her number down "write on a paper before you wash your hands"  
  
"I know" Tomiko said "I would have it if my cell wasn't a d-scanner now"  
  
"uh..."Andrea looked at her confused  
  
"I'll explain some other time" Tomiko said  
  
"don't lose your d-scanner" Takuya told her   
  
"this thing " Andrea said quietly "i won't, you'll have to tell me what it is though"  
  
"We will some next time we see you" Izumi smiled obviously in a good mood.  
  
"Lets go to the house" Ken said   
  
Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi got up from. They said bye to Andrea.  
  
"I'll see ya in school" Tomiko said "if we have any anytime soon"  
  
"Kay!" Andrea said happily "bye, call me" She walked back into the crowd  
  
"So Izumi you're not mad?" Tomiko asked curiously walking behind the Ichijouji's  
  
"At you two a bit" Izumi said "what about you Kouichi"  
  
"naaa" Kouichi said "sure I was upset but I can't stay upset at" Kouichi paused for a moment and smirked and finished in a teasing tone "my brother and his girlfriend"  
  
Tomiko turned pink. Kouji shouted, blushing. "Kouichi shut up she's not my girlfriend, You know that!"   
  
"Well you two should be a couple" Izumi said looking at Tomiko and Kouji  
  
"Well you and Kouichi don't make such a bad couple yourselves" Tomiko said   
  
Takuya looked at his friends argue having no idea of what was going on. Both Kouji and Kouichi weren't too sure if what they heard next.  
  
"Well why don't you going and kiss you boyfriend" Izumi asked  
  
"Why don't you tell him already how you are madly in love with him" Tomiko asked   
  
"Shut up" Izumi said "Tomiko suki (likes) Ko..." She was cut short cause Tomiko cover her mouth.  
  
"I see you're not arguing anymore" Ken smiled and opened the door to his house . His wife entered with his children first.   
  
Takuya looked at him. "we weren't arguing"  
  
"Nope" Tomiko said the twins shook there heads.  
  
"actually i think this is how is it's gunna be from now on" Takuya said "now that Tomiko has joined the group"  
  
"I've been in this group for 3 days" Tomiko said "you just noticed I am here or something?"  
  
"uh...No" Takuya said. Kouji and Kouichi sighed. Izumi giggled.  
  
~mean while-Japan~  
  
Katsuharu, Chikari, Teppei, Terou, Junpei and Tomoki were at the park. They were sitting at a picnic table.  
  
"What are we gunna do about Tomiko?" Katsuharu asked "we don't know where she lives"  
  
"It's also late" Terou said "It's almost 8"  
  
A little girl with long wavy black hair walked by. She looked scared and lost and didn't notice a shadow following her, or the 5 children sitting, watching her. The kids did see the shadow though.   
  
"shhh." Tomoki said and took out a flashlight he had in a book bag he was carrying all day  
  
He turned it on and a Digimon was hiding behind a tree near the girl. The little girl saw it and screamed  
  
~end of chapter 10~  
  
Well. that's that chapter 10 done, finished, . don't yell at me for no Koizumi!!!if you do I'll cry ;_; and never finish this fic. I didn't feel like describing the attacks, plus you must have seen the episodes, You should know how they are, Anyways I dun remember what the attacks do. I hope you like and review!!! 


	11. a new child found, and there's a couple?

Chapter 11-here for anyone who was waiting for it, It's really really long compared to others...=P Hope Ya like. I liked this chapter...^-^ Thanks Izumi-star and Minamoto girl for reviewing!   
  
'thought'  
  
"talk"  
  
~Japan~  
  
"What's that?!" The girl yelled. Chikari's d-scanner shot a beam of light to the girl's hand. A light and dark pink d-scanner. The light pink part have a bit of glitter.   
  
"What's this?" She looked at it "oh it's pretty" 'But I better get out of here'  
  
While she was looking at the d-scanner, she was also was walking way from the digimon slowly. She didn't notice Junpei go behind her. When she was about to turn around to run Junpei grabbed her arm.  
  
"Execute spirit evolution!" Chikari, Tomoki said "Ranamon.... Kumamon"  
  
"Give me the girl" a little brown, wingless bird said  
  
"Who are you?" Katsuharu asked  
  
"Kiwimon" The bird replied "Now give me the girl"  
  
"Go away get away from me!" She yelled trying to get away from Junpei who wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"You heard the girl let go of her"Kiwimon said   
  
"Why should we give her to you" Ranamon asked "you a weakling compared to us"  
  
"Weak, who are you calling weak" Kiwimon asked "pummel peck"   
  
He began throwing some thing that looked like it's head, that cause small explosions.  
  
"Blizzard blaster" Kumamon yelled and started throwing snowballs. Kiwimon began to run around in circles avoiding the snowballs. Everyone began to sweat drop, including the young girl.  
  
"Draining rain!" Ranamon said and water started to fall on Kiwimon, draining it of it's energy. it's fractal code appeared and she scanned it. They both turned back to humans.  
  
"Uh... thanks" the young girl said 'for some odd reason I feel like I can trust them even though I don't really know them...my sister did say I should be careful when I am out...'  
  
"No problem" Katsuharu said "that Kiwimon was funny, if that's how the evil digimon are gunna be then we don't have much to worry" The girl looked confused.  
  
"Aren't you in some of my classes" Tomoki asked suddenly  
  
"Uh.. I think so you're Himi, Tomoki right" The girl said. Tomoki nodded.  
  
"I don't have you in any of my classes but I've seen you in school" she said looking at the others then asked Junpei "You're in the high school, right?"   
  
"Yea" Junpei said "I am in 10th grade"  
  
"What's your name" Chikari asked  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry" She answered quietly "I am Sakoda, Toshiko"  
  
"You don't have any siblings in the high school, do you?" Junpei asked  
  
"Actually I do, but she's.... missing" she said "She's in 9th"  
  
"Tomiko?" Tomoki asked  
  
"Uh.. Yeah you know her?" Toshiko asked   
  
"Uh.. Actually yea, we do" Teppei said "She's not really missing, She's in New York"   
  
"What?!" Toshiko exclaimed surprised "How did she end up there"  
  
"Uh.. Toshiko" Chikari said "She's there because Ophanimon sent her there"  
  
"Ophanimon?" she looked at each of them "Who's that?"  
  
"She an angel who rules the digital world" Terou said  
  
"An angel?" she asked "In a digital world, Do you think I am stupid?"   
  
"Uh. no" the all replied in unison  
  
"How can an angel send my sister to New York?" Toshiko said  
  
"A trailmon" Junpei said quietly  
  
"Right" Toshiko said "if she can then so can I show me this digital world"  
  
"We can't just show it to you now" Teppei said  
  
"I think it'd be a good idea if we walked her home and explained everything on the way" Chikari suggested "We have to talk to her parents anyways"  
  
"okay" They all agreed   
  
"You'll tell me what this is too, right?" Toshiko asked holding her d-scanner in her hand  
  
"yeah, we all have one" Terou said  
  
~America~  
  
"I am gunna go write Andrea's number on a piece of paper before I forget" Tomiko said   
  
"Let me go with you" Izumi said The boys didn't seem to mind because they didn't say anything, instead they nodded and began to chat.   
  
"Sure I guess" Tomiko said Both the girls went up stairs to their room. "He's so cute!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kouji Minamoto" Tomiko said writing the number then stuck it into her pocket.  
  
"Naa... Kouichi Kimura is the cutest in the world!" Izumi said loud.  
  
"Say it louder and he might hear you" Tomiko said  
  
"You think they did?" Izumi asked worried  
  
"Naa, listen, Sayuri put music down there" Tomiko said   
  
"Good" Izumi replied   
  
Their D-scanners suddenly began to beep. Both girls took them out of their pockets and they heard Ophanimon voice.  
  
"Wind?" Ophanimon asked Izumi  
  
"Loneliness?" She asked Tomiko  
  
"Yeah" they both said together.   
  
Down stairs they heard Sayuri turn off the music meaning the boys also got the message  
  
"Children how is your search going?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Great" the girls heard Takuya's voice come out of their d-scanner, like a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yea we found one of them already" Izumi said  
  
"Which one?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Faith" Kouji said  
  
"Are you close to finding the next child?" she asked  
  
"Nope" Kouichi answered  
  
"Very well is everything alright over there?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Yea" Tomiko answered  
  
"Okay I'll contact you in a few days" she said  
  
"Okay" all 5 kids said together   
  
~Japan~  
  
"We found Hope!" Katsuharu said  
  
"So I am suppose to get these spirits of hope from an angel" Toshiko said "Then I have to help you, my sister, and 6 other kids save this Digital world?"   
  
"Yep" Tomoki said. They were at a corner.  
  
"I live over there" Toshiko said she pointed at the other end of the block "at that white house at the corner, Can you see it?"  
  
"Yea, lets go, then" Katsuharu said  
  
"Wait" Junpei said looking at the block they had just been walking though.  
  
"What's the matter?" Teppei asked  
  
"I think saw something" Junpei said  
  
"There's nothing there!" Toshiko said "look I'll show ya" She ran down the road and screamed when she saw a shadow move really fast.  
  
"Nightmare Syndrome" the digimon said   
  
"Toshiko!" The kids ran down the block to look for her  
  
~Toshiko's pov~  
  
"We have her trapped now" Katsuharu said in Toshiko's mind  
  
"I have her" Teppei said an  
  
"leave me alone" Toshiko said "Go away"  
  
~Normal pov~  
  
"what's wrong with her" Katsuharu asked  
  
"Hey, Toshiko, hello" Teppei said shaking her "what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't touch me, go away leave me alone" Toshiko yelled struggling to get away from him  
  
~Toshiko pov~  
  
"Lets kill her" Junpei said in her mind "or torture her, that would be more fun"  
  
"Leave me alone" Toshiko shouted and ran away  
  
"I can be your friend, I am Tapirmon, I can get you way from these mean people" Tapirmon said. Toshiko looked at him. "I can also help you get your sister back, Come to my world, you'll be happier, and safer there"  
  
~normal pov~  
  
"We have to do something to get her back to normal" Junpei said  
  
"I'll go with you and you'll help me?" Toshiko asked, her voice seemed to belong to a 8 year old, not an 11 year old. it's sounded a unsure, a bit like Tomoki did when he arrived at the digital world.  
  
"Huh?"they all looked at her and noticed she was talking to a digimon   
  
"Yes, I'll help you" Tapirmon said "give me your hand"  
  
"Okay" Toshiko sound nervous "I'll go with you"  
  
"Toshiko no don't!" the kids started to yell "don't trust him!"  
  
"Get me out of this place I don't like being with these people" Toshiko looked at the kids "Tapirmon get me out of this place, take me to your world"  
  
"No Toshiko!" The kids ran toward her to get her  
  
"You heard her" Tapirmon said. Some smoke appeared out of nowhere. The 6 kids were coughing, by the time it was clear enough to see it was too late. Tapirmon took the child of hope.  
  
"what time is it?" Junpei asked  
  
"It's past Midnight" Terou said "It's pasted 1am, it's gunna be 2am"  
  
"What are we gunna do?" Chikari asked  
  
"What we have to" Katsuharu said "Her sister reminds me a bit of Kouji"  
  
"Kouji?" Junpei and Tomoki asked   
  
"Yea, a person I don't want to be around when they find out their sibling was kidnapped by an evil digimon" Katsuharu said "So we have to do all we can to get that girl, Toshiko back with us before the others find out"  
  
"Children?" Ophanimon asked.   
  
"Uh..." Katsuharu looked at everyone "yeah?"  
  
"Did you find a child yet?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Y-y-yeah" Katsuharu said  
  
"Which?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Hope but..." Chikari wasn't sure if she should tell Ophanimon or not.  
  
"But, We lost her" Tomoki said  
  
"A digimon took her" Junpei continued  
  
"You had to avoid that" Ophanimon said "Find the next child and tell me when you do, I'll send a trailmon for you to get back, Find the child as soon as you can, and you must tell Hope's parents what happened"  
  
"Yea, okay" the group said  
  
~America~  
  
Kouji and Kouichi were sitting on the steps of the back door. The door was closed. The sun was setting.  
  
"You should tell Izumi already" Kouji said  
  
"But what if she doesn't like me back" Kouichi asked  
  
"She does" Kouji said smiling  
  
"But what if.."  
  
"Kouichi she does like you!" Kouji said now frowning  
  
"But..."  
  
"Kouichi, trust me she likes you too" Kouji said  
  
"yea.. But..."   
  
"Kouichi you really starting to get on my nerves here" Kouji said annoyed. Kouichi looked at his twin smiling  
  
"You think I should?" Kouichi asked. Kouji looked at him  
  
"Yes Kouichi" Kouji said really annoyed   
  
"Hey!" Takuya walked out. He left the door opened "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing" Kouichi said. Takuya looked at them  
  
"Anyways, Do you know what the girls were talking about earlier?" Takuya asked. The twins nodded   
  
"You didn't?" Kouji asked Takuya shook his head no "Kouichi can I tell him?" Kouichi looked at Takuya "Okay I guess"  
  
"Kouichi likes Izumi and she likes him back" Kouji said  
  
"You do?!?!" Takuya exclaimed loudly"Kouichi likes Izumi!"  
  
"Will you tell the rest of the world while you're at it Takuya" Kouichi said   
  
"Uh... sure okay" Takuya replied then yelled "KOUICHI LIK.."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" the twins yelled together  
  
"Okay" Takuya said quietly "So did you tell her?"  
  
"No, Kouji wants me too though" Kouichi replied blushing  
  
"You should" Takuya said standing behind Kouichi "Especially, if she likes you back"  
  
"I'll... I'll tell her later" Kouichi said looking at the ground  
  
"really?" Kouji and Takuya asked  
  
".....yea" Kouichi said looking up at them smiling "later"   
  
"No backing out Kouichi" Kouji said smiling and walking back inside. Takuya followed. Kouichi sighed and got up and slowly walking inside and shut the door.   
  
~America-later that night~  
  
Kouji had the lights off in his room. He was laying on his back in his bed. He sighed as he heard people coming up the stairs that were next to his room.  
  
"Night Sayuri" Tomiko and Kouichi said together  
  
"Night" Sayuri replied   
  
"Sweet dreams" Izumi said  
  
"Same to you" Sayuri answered happily  
  
Kouji sighed again.   
  
"hm... I wonder if Kouichi told her yet" He said to his self 'I also wonder when I can tell Tomiko, but I don't want to, not until I am really really sure i like her enough to want her as a girlfriend' "Girlfriend, Tomiko?" Kouji said quietly to his self "why am I thinking that sure she's nice and all but she's my friend, or at least I think she is"  
  
Kouji heard more footsteps. They were coming closer to his room  
  
"Well, Night Kouichi" Izumi said  
  
"Night" Kouichi said  
  
Izumi opened her room door that was behind her.  
  
"Good night" Tomiko said   
  
"Night" Kouichi replied  
  
"Say Night to Kouji for me if he's awake"  
  
"I will" Kouichi smiled  
  
Kouji heard what Tomiko said and whispered "Good Night Tomiko, I'll see you in my dreams"  
  
Kouichi opened the door on the opposite side of the hall. He went into his room looked at Kouji and shut the door.  
  
"Well did you tell her?" Kouji asked suddenly. Wanting to get Tomiko out of his mind for a while.  
  
"Uh.... no" Kouichi said so quiet you could barely hear him.  
  
"I can't hear you" Kouji said he still didn't open his eyes  
  
"No" He said raising his voice a bit.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't" Kouji said quietly "Why didn't you?"  
  
"Uh... I could find her by herself" Kouichi said looking at his twin  
  
"Okay, I'll get her alone with you then" Kouji said opening his eyes and looking at his brother. Kouichi gulped   
  
"Oh. okay" he said nervously "how.. she already went to sleep"  
  
"No she didn't" Kouji said "Shh...." Kouji put his finger over his lips. "listen"  
  
They faintly heard giggling.  
  
"That's Izumi with Tomiko" Kouji said   
  
"How come you can't hear that at night?" Kouichi asked  
  
"They're asleep" Kouji replied sitting up on his bed "Come on" Kouji got out of his bed and motioned his twin to follow  
  
"Why?" Kouichi asked   
  
"I told you, I was gunna get you and Izumi alone" Kouji said smiling   
  
"uh..." Kouichi started to blush  
  
"Don't be shy" Kouji teased him noticing Kouichi's red cheeks.  
  
~Hall~  
  
Kouji knocked on the door across the hall. Tomiko opened the door. Her hair was down straight up to her waist. She looked at Kouji surprised. Kouji stared at Tomiko He tried to avoid blushing and did a good job at it.  
  
"Kouji, hey what's the matter?" Tomiko asked noticing Kouji didn't say anything  
  
"N-nothing, I need to talk to you though" Kouji asked looking into the room. Izumi was sitting on a bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sure, Come in" Tomiko replied looked from Kouji who was smiling, to Kouichi who was blushing.  
  
"No, out here in the hall" Kouji said and looked at his brother who looked back at him  
  
"Uh... okay" Tomiko said looking back at Izumi who shrugged. Tomiko walked out of her room. Kouji moved his hand motioning her to get out of the doorway. Tomiko walked to the side and looked as Kouji grabbed Kouichi and pushed him into her room. Kouji shut the door and didn't let go off the door knob.  
  
"KOUJI!" Kouichi yelled "LET ME OUT!!"  
  
"Shut up Kouichi" Kouji said loudly "It's past midnight"  
  
"KOUJI!!" Kouichi kept trying to open the door  
  
"No, now tell her!" Kouji said loud again  
  
"KOUJI!"   
  
"KOUICHI!"  
  
"Fine!" Kouichi said giving up "I'll tell her!"  
  
~In the hall~  
  
Kouji let go of the doorknob, now that Kouichi wasn't trying to open the door anymore.  
  
"What is that all about?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Kouichi's gunna tell Izumi" Kouji replied smiling   
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"You know that he likes her"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kouji nodded.  
  
"It wasn't exactly how I expected to get him to tell her but if they get together then I guess it's alright" She said quietly  
  
"Didn't he tell her yet, did he?" Takuya asked from his doorway  
  
"No, he's about to though" Kouji replied  
  
"You can tell with the yelling" Takuya told Tomiko who nodded   
  
"Shh....." Kouji said and leaned against the door. Tomiko and Takuya copied.  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
"Why are you making so much noise?" Izumi asked " I am not gunna bite"  
  
Kouichi turned around and looked at her  
  
"Um... Izumi"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanted to... to tell you something" Kouichi blushed  
  
"Sure go ahead" She said slightly blushing 'he look so cute when he's blushing'  
  
"Izumi I....I like you, and..." Kouichi paused Izumi started to blush more "I wanted to....to know if, maybe you would like....." Kouichi paused turning redder by the second " would you like to be my...my girlfriend?"  
  
There was complete silence. Izumi blinked, trying to make sure she heard correctly. "Kouichi?"  
  
"hm... " he looked at the floor   
  
"I... did you just ask me what I... I thought you did?" She asked, her green emerald eyes looked at him surprised  
  
"If you thought I asked if you want to be my girlfriend then yes"  
  
"Kouichi" she said quietly getting off her bed "I.... Kouichi I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
She ran up to Kouichi and hugged him "Yeah I want to be your girlfriend!"  
  
"Really?" Kouichi asked relieved  
  
"Yeah, really" Izumi said hugging him.  
  
~out in the hall~  
  
"He told her" Kouji said in disbelieve  
  
"I don't believe it" Takuya said  
  
"He seems to shy to tell her" Tomiko said  
  
"Hm... ways to bother them" Takuya said out loud "Help me think"  
  
"Uh...." Kouji and Tomiko didn't want to help because Izumi and Kouichi would just bother them back  
  
"I have to get to sleep" Kouji said "I have to go out tomorrow early"  
  
"Where?" Takuya asked  
  
"Uh... I am going out with Tomiko why don't you ask her" Kouji said making pretend to yawn " I am tired good night" Kouji went back to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it to hear what she would say  
  
"Hey Kouji!" Tomiko said surprised   
  
"Where are you two going?" Takuya asked again  
  
"I.. we're going.. Visit a my cousin " Tomiko said "He doesn't live to far, Well I am tired, night"  
  
Tomiko went toward Kouji's room.  
  
"Isn't that Kouji's room?" Takuya asked  
  
"Uh.. yeah I just need to tell him something quickly" Tomiko said  
  
"Uh. right" Takuya mumbled "or make out like Izumi and Kouichi"  
  
"I heard that" Tomiko said glaring at him "and you better shut your trap and not say that again or else"  
  
"Okay, I'll go to sleep" Takuya said quietly not wanting to fight anyone at the moment  
  
Tomiko went into Kouji's room. Kouji was already on his bed pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Get up Kouji I know you're not really sleeping" Tomiko said standing at the feet of his bed with her arms crossed. Kouji sat up and looked at her though the dark. They could both see each other cause of the moonlight that came in though the window.  
  
"What" Kouji asked seriously "Don't you knock?"  
  
"Why should I so you could make pretend you're sleeping?" she asked  
  
"What do you want?" he asked  
  
"So we're going out tomorrow early in the morning, huh" she said  
  
"You know why i said that" Kouji replied  
  
"No, I mean we have to go out early tomorrow, I want you to help me with something" Tomiko said  
  
"Sure whatever" Kouji said laying on the bed again "Do you think Kouichi will be back soon?"  
  
"What scared of the dark?" Tomiko asked  
  
"No actually I like it" Kouji said "You?"  
  
"Same, it's usually peaceful at night" Tomiko said looking out the window "Lucky you get a view of the moon"  
  
Kouji just looked at her.   
  
"I am gunna go see if I can go to sleep now" Tomiko said and left the room  
  
~Izumi and Kouichi~  
  
"Izumi I am so glad you feel the same way" Kouichi said  
  
"How could I not, Kouichi your a great person"Izumi said  
  
"No, You are" Kouichi said frowning "How can I be a great person after i nearly killed you, and my brother and my friends in the digital world"  
  
"Oh Kouichi you realized you were wrong" Izumi said "And you nearly died when we fought Lucemon, you've made up for your mistakes, and everyone forgave you, right"  
  
"I guess" he said quietly  
  
"Kouichi the important thing is that happened years ago, You can't go thinking you're a bad person because of that" Izumi said sincerely "You have to forget that, and look forward to the future"  
  
"You're right, Izumi" Kouichi said  
  
"Of course I am, You became a wonderful person after that" Izumi said "Now I don't want to talk more about it, lets talk about something else"  
  
"okay" Kouichi said smiling  
  
"You look so cute when your smiling" Izumi said and hugged him.  
  
"Izumi" Kouichi said quietly looking at her  
  
"Hm.." Izumi looked at him. Their eyes met and slowly got close to each other. When they were a couple of centimeters away they both had closed their eyes. When they're lips were about to touch each other the door opened  
  
"Uh... Oops did I come in a bad time?" Tomiko asked. Both Kouichi and Izumi looked at her and turned Red!  
  
"I should go" Kouichi said "You two probably want to sleep"  
  
"Aww..." Izumi frowned "I don't want you to go" She wouldn't let go of Kouichi's arm.  
  
"No I have an idea" Tomiko said  
  
"What?" They asked in unison  
  
"How about we switch beds for the night" Tomiko suggested   
  
"You mean me sleep here and you sleep with in my room" Kouichi asked  
  
"Ya, you can use my bed I'll use your" Tomiko said  
  
"Okay" Kouichi agreed  
  
"Thanks Tomiko" Izumi said and gave her a hug   
  
"No problem" Tomiko smiled "Don't be too naughty"  
  
"What?" They asked together  
  
"I am just joking" Tomiko laughed "I'll see ya in the morning"  
  
"Okay night" They said.  
  
Tomiko left the room  
  
"Now where were we?" Izumi asked putting her arms around his neck  
  
"Hm.... we were about to kiss" Kouichi said and pulled her close to him with his arms around her waist  
  
"How about that kiss then"   
  
"Hmm.... maybe if you asked nicely"  
  
"I am not gunna ask for a kiss, you have to give it to me if you really want to be my boyfriend"  
  
"Oh so if I kiss you then you'll be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yep, and now is the only time I'll accept it" izumi said "and only from my prince"  
  
"Well it can't be me, I am not a prince"  
  
"To me you are your the only prince in two worlds"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay then" Kouichi said picking her up he put her on her bed and kissed her forehead "time to sleep"  
  
"Aww Kouichi that doesn't count, it has to be...." She got off the bed.  
  
She was cut of by Kouichi's lips gently but quickly kissed her. Izumi caught by surprise fell back. Kouichi who had his arms around her also fell on top of her, but he didn't put all his weight on her. Izumi didn't care if she was standing or not. Izumi thought she was dreaming, Kouichi on the other hand thought how happy he was, Izumi was his girlfriend, finally. After a moment they broke the kiss, to breathe a bit. Izumi was going to kiss him again but he pulled his face away from her face.  
  
"Did that kiss count?" Kouichi asked looking at her with a smile  
  
"Hm..." She looked at him " it counts, because you look really cute"  
  
They both looked at each other and kissed again.  
  
~ Kouji's room~  
  
Kouji was laying on his bed and he heard knocking at the door.   
  
"Kouichi come in." Kouji said   
  
"I dun think I look like your brother" Tomiko said from the other side of the door  
  
"Fine Tomiko come in" Kouji said "What now"  
  
"I am tired mind shutting up" Tomiko said sitting on Kouichi's bed  
  
"Go to your room" Kouji said  
  
"Get your brother out of there then" Tomiko said "We decided to switch beds for the night, seems to me that your brother and Izumi are never gunna be separated"  
  
"You what!" Kouji sat up looking at her  
  
"You heard me, I am sleeping here tonight, Now do you mind" Tomiko said "shh...quiet"  
  
"This is my room" Kouji said "What's my brother doing now?"  
  
"Wanna know, go see" Tomiko said  
  
"Why if you know"  
  
"Lets just say I walked in at a bad time" Tomiko said   
  
"What, what were they doing?" Kouji asked   
  
"They were about to kiss" Tomiko said "Leave them"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"You'll understand when you like someone"  
  
"Are you saying I don't"  
  
"I dunno if you do or don't" Tomiko said 'I hope you could like me someday the way i think i like you'  
  
"Do you?" Kouji asked   
  
"Why ya asking?" Tomiko asked trying to act as normal as she so wanted to say yes, i like you Kouji minamoto, the same one I am sharing rooms with tonight'  
  
"Nothing"Kouji replied acting like nothing was wrong. He took of his bandana, folded it and placed it on the night table that was between the two beds.  
  
"Riiight" Tomiko rolled her eyes "whatever"  
  
"Night" Kouji said and laid on his bed, his back to her, covered.  
  
"Good night" Tomiko said   
  
Kouji drifted into a sleep quickly but Tomiko just looked at him. In his sleep he turned around. His bangs fell in his face.  
  
"hm....' Tomiko went up to the desk. she opened the draws and found some color pencils, pencils, erasers, and a lot of white blank paper.   
  
"what to draw, what to draw" Tomiko asked herself quietly. She began to draw Kouji. It was a really good drawing of him sleeping. She was done when Kouji started to talk in his sleep.  
  
"Tomiko" Kouji mumbled  
  
"hm.."she looked up  
  
"Watch out!" Kouji shouted in his sleep, not too loud but loud enough to get Tomiko's attention.  
  
"Must be having a nightmare" Tomiko mumbled  
  
"Kouichi! Shinya, Takuya!" Kouji yelled "No, leave them alone!"  
  
"A really bad one" Tomiko said "Should I wake him up?"  
  
"No, leave them alone" Kouji said he turned and punched the wall "Leave Tomiko alone!'  
  
"Yeah, before he hits something else, or wakes someone" Tomiko mumbled She put her drawing on the night table. She walked up to him and sat on the said of his bed "Kouji" She shook him. "Kouji wake up"  
  
"Wha, where did she go?" Kouji asked sitting up  
  
"Who, you had a nightmare silly" Tomiko said "You were talking and yelling in your sleep"  
  
"I was?" Kouji asked  
  
"What was it about?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Cause I was in it"  
  
"No you weren't"  
  
"Then why did you shout" Tomiko said "leave them alone, leave Tomiko alone?"  
  
"It was in the digital world" Kouji said "but forget it like you said it was only a nightmare"  
  
"Guess so" Tomiko said "well try to sleep and dream good dreams and not yell" Tomiko gave Kouji a kiss on his cheek  
  
"That was that for" Kouji asked  
  
"Sorry, habit, I kiss my little sister on the cheek whenever she has bad dreams" Tomiko said "after she tells me a bit about it, unlike you she doesn't talk in her sleep and she doesn't punch the wall"  
  
"I punched that wall" Kouji asked  
  
"yea" Tomiko said "I don't think you normally sleep like that, In the digital world you didn't"  
  
"Yea, I normally sleep dreamlessly"  
  
"Well good night" Tomiko said  
  
"Yea" Kouji said "same to you"  
  
Tomiko went to sleep and left Kouji thinking. Kouji just laid on his bed 'I like that kiss I just got, wonder how it would feel if I kissed her on the lips?, Oh why do I keep thinking that?, Do I really like her as much as I think I do?, I have to ask Kouichi for advice, and what'd with that dream? It felt real '  
  
~after a while~  
  
"hm... come here" Izumi said. she hugged Kouichi really close "I feel like I am dreaming"  
  
"really" Kouichi asked and put his arms around her  
  
"yep, i always want to hug you, really close to me and have you hug me too"  
  
"well I guess we are dreaming, i mean i always wanted you to be my girlfriend, but i didn't want to lose you as a friend, so i never asked"  
  
"So Kouji trapped us together in a room"  
  
"yeah, funny, huh"  
  
"yeah, i wouldn't be surprised if Tomiko had something to do with this"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah, she also seem to want us together" Izumi smiled "just like I wanted to get her with Kouji"  
  
"hm.. we could try that"Kouichi said thoughtfully  
  
"a nice way to thank them" Izumi said "For getting us together!"  
  
"Sure" Kouichi said  
  
After a while they both fell asleep hugging each other like they 'accidentally' did in the digital world. Izumi's head on his chest and Kouichi's arms around her. Unlike last time, Kouichi's hand didn't end up at the same place as last time.  
  
~The end of chapter 11~  
  
Lonelywindfairy- TOOOO...LONG!!  
  
Tomiko- Yep it is  
  
LWF- How did you get here?  
  
Tomiko- I just did  
  
LWF- You're staying?  
  
Tomiko-sure it's boring only being in your fic  
  
LWF-My fic is boring??  
  
Tomiko-Yeah haven't you noticed  
  
LWF- No  
  
Tomiko-whatever, I wanted to ask you something  
  
LWF- uh...sure, go ahead  
  
Tomiko-Why Did You Let That Digimon Take My Sister!?!?!  
  
LWF- Cause That was suppose to happen  
  
Tomiko- You Better Not Let Anything Happen To Her!  
  
LWF- Whatever, I am not arguing with you!  
  
Tomiko-Fine!  
  
LWF-Fine! *stand looking oppisite direction*  
  
Tomiko- I hope you review!  
  
LWF-Yea, Please review!!! 


	12. An Argument and Shopping

Okay. I am really, really, really So sorry, I didn't update in a really long time. I am been a bit busy, but as soon as I can I will try to put the next one up, but it will also bit take a while hopefully it won't Gomen! . Thanks for all the reviews that I've received and uh... here's the next chapter~  
  
Chapter 12- An argument, and shopping  
  
~Kouji's room~  
  
Kouji got his bandana and out it on. he noticed there was a paper on the night table, that wasn't there before. Kouji grabbed it and looked at it. It was a picture of him sleeping, his hair in his face, in the corner it said drawn by Tomiko Sakoda and it was dated.  
  
"Pretty good" Kouji said to no one  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kouji looked at Tomiko's drawing.  
  
"That's good" He said  
  
"Huh...Kouji.... Thanks" she said "I like to draw when I feel kind of lonely"  
  
"You're not alone" Kouji said  
  
"I know I am physically not alone but it's just a feeling I get every once in a while"  
  
"I can make that feeling go away" He said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I'll show you" Kouji said "after Izumi and Kouichi are together"  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"hm... lonely. She must have been feeling lonely earlier" Kouji said to himself and began to think 'Why did I tell her that again? How was I planning to make her loneliness go away if I don't even know why she feels that way. This is so confusing. Do I like her, as in am in love with her or just like her as a friend? I never felt this way about Izumi before, so that's suppose to mean that I do like her?'  
  
~Next day- Izumi's room~  
  
Kouichi and Izumi slept close to each other  
  
'That was a nice dream' Kouichi thought before he opened his eyes. Noticing someone was hugging him, he opened his eyes to see. "Izumi? It wasn't a dream?" He whispered. He was about to sit up when Izumi hugged him even harder.  
  
"Oh course it wasn't a dream" Izumi said "Don't go, I want to stay here all day!"  
  
"Oh Izumi" Kouichi said "Come on"  
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"Hm.... Almost 10 am" Kouichi said  
  
"10... Okay, I am up" Izumi said "But I am spending the entire day with you"  
  
"You always do" Kouichi said  
  
"Not back in Japan" Izumi said "Not too often"  
  
"True" Kouichi agreed "Be right back"  
  
"Okay" Izumi said as Kouichi ran out the door.   
  
~Couple minutes later~  
  
"Where did you go?" Izumi asked as Kouichi entered the room.  
  
"Bathroom" Kouichi blushed  
  
"Oh.." Izumi replied  
  
"What are you doing"   
  
"Hm... Nothing I just changed clothes" Izumi said, looking in the mirror. "How should I have my hair?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Up.. in a ponytail or down like I always do"  
  
"Down"  
  
"Okay" Izumi smiled "How do I look?"  
  
"Pretty, beautiful" Kouichi smiled "As usual"  
  
"I look like I always do?" Izumi frowned  
  
"No, you look prettier" Kouichi said  
  
"But you said I looked as usual" Izumi said still frowning  
  
"Did I?" Kouichi asked "I meant more then usual"  
  
"You sure?" Izumi asked "Sure you meant that?"  
  
"Of course" Kouichi said "Why would I lie?"  
  
"I dunno" Izumi replied "I am hungry"  
  
"Me too" Kouichi said "Let's go eat"  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"You want some pancakes?" Miyako asked  
  
"Sure" Izumi replied   
  
"Why were you yelling last night" Sayuri asked  
  
"Uh.. long story" Kouichi said "I prefer not to tell you now"  
  
"Okay, pancakes taste good" Sayuri told them "Kouji agreed"  
  
"Kouji, where is he?" Kouichi asked   
  
"Oh.. uh" Sayuri thought for a moment "In the back yard, I think"  
  
"Alone?" Kouichi asked   
  
"I think so" Sayuri said Cheerfully  
  
"Mom, I am going to my friend's place" Sayuri said "To Kristen's place"  
  
"Okay, just come back before it's dark" Miyako said "And knowing you, you'll be back late"  
  
Sayuri smiled "Yep"  
  
"Go" Miyako smiled "Have fun"  
  
"Kay.. bye" Sayuri grabbed her coat and left  
  
Tomiko ran down the stair. "Morning" she said  
  
"Good morning" Miyako, Kouichi and Izumi answered back  
  
"Sit down and eat breakfast" Miyako told her  
  
"Sure" Tomiko said. Miyako gave her pancakes too. "Arigato"  
  
Kouji came in after a while and looked at the 3 people were eating .  
  
"Hey Kouji" Kouichi said   
  
"Hi Kouichi" Kouji answered "You're done eating?"  
  
"Yea" Kouichi answered "You two?"  
  
"Yep" Izumi grabbed his arm. Tomiko nodded  
  
"Oh, Ken told me, he was going to take you to the malls today" Miyako said washing some plates.  
  
"Great! " Izumi said "New Clothes"  
  
"Wait a bit though" Miyako said as Ken came in.  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"Malls" Miyako said  
  
"Right" Ken said remembering "We'll leave in half an hour"  
  
"Okay" they said   
  
"Okay, I am going to wake Takuya up" Kouichi said  
  
"I'll go with you Kouichi" Izumi said.  
  
Kouichi and Izumi went upstairs.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Takuya Laid on his bed with the covers half on the floor and half on the bed. He was light snoring.   
  
"He looks funny" Kouichi said.  
  
"Yea, He does" Izumi agreed.  
  
"Takuya wake up" Kouichi said shaking him a little.  
  
"Hm..." Takuya said sleepily and went back to sleep.  
  
"Takuya!!!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"A few more minutes Mom" Takuya said. Kouichi started to laugh.  
  
"He thinks you're his mom" Kouichi said.  
  
"Be quiet" Izumi said "TAKUYA!!!"   
  
"Wha???" Takuya sat up.  
  
"About time you woke up" Kouichi said smiling.  
  
"What are you love birds doing in my room" Takuya asked "You have your own room"  
  
"Stupid, we're going shopping in a bit" Izumi said.  
  
"Oh" Takuya said "Okay"  
  
~Kouji and Tomiko-Backyard~  
  
"So..." Tomiko said sitting in the shade "What's new?"  
  
"Nothing really" Kouji said standing next to her, leaning against a fence in the shade with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh" Tomiko said "I wonder how many evil digimon we have to fight"  
  
"I hope not much" Kouji said  
  
"Yea, I wouldn't be able to help much, with my aiming" Tomiko said  
  
"Well all you need is practice, really" Kouji said  
  
"I wanna try it out, my beast spirit, already" she said taking out her d-scanner  
  
"Before you do, make sure you can use your H-spirit, you can easily lose control of the b-spirit" Kouji said  
  
"Okay" she nodded and looked at her d-scanner   
  
"Tomiko, why did you draw me last night" Kouji asked  
  
"Uh.. draw you.. er... because I was, you know, bored" Tomiko said "And I uh.. couldn't get any sleep and..."  
  
"You were lonely?"   
  
"Not really lonely" Tomiko said "Just remembering some things I used to do here"  
  
"Like?"   
  
"Uh... Going to the beach, malls, city, though I haven't gone in there in a while" Tomiko said "I used to go with Andrea, my cousin Gary and my little sister Toshiko"  
  
"Oh, You have a sister?"  
  
"Two, Toshiko and Yoshiko" Tomiko said "I met Yoshiko recently, we don't exactly get along very well"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions you know" Tomiko said looking up at him. He looked down at her, smiled, nodding  
  
"Well, Our personalities are different, I guess since we were both raised apart we don't agree on a lot of things, I try to understand her but she so much like my younger sister, they get along so much better then I do with them"  
  
"Ooh, how?" Kouji asked  
  
"When I first found out I was going to Japan I was so happy. I was finally going to meet my older sister, I thought we'd be able to get along, hang out together" Tomiko said "But then They started to get along so much better, they liked the same stuff, had similar interests, I always felt left out, I started to want to come back, be with my friends again, have everything to be the same like it was before, And now I back, but.. it's not the same anymore, I don't have Toshi-Chan. I don't really see Andrea or Gary much, But oh, how I wish it was just like before"  
  
"It's not going to be the same anymore" Kouji said seriously "Nothing is"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. She had heard him talk in that tone before but she didn't really like it.  
  
"You've been chosen to save the digital world, You have a big responsibility now" Kouji replied in the same tone "You didn't have that before, there is no way it can be the same, Nothing at all is going to be the same"  
  
"I know that, I am not stupid" Tomiko snapped  
  
"I never said you were, now did I?" Kouji said more coldly then he intended "I really don't remember saying Oh Tomiko you're stupid"  
  
"You asked" Tomiko said "Anyways I don't know why I even bothered to tell you"  
  
"Well I am just telling you that nothing will ever be the same" Kouji said facing her   
  
"Well you shouldn't ask and then state the most obvious" Tomiko said getting angery. She just walked away heading for the front of the house.  
  
Tomiko began to think 'I am so stupid! Why did I even tell him all that. It's not like he's going to help me. I don't even remember why I even became friends with them. or why I even liked him' Kouji was following her so she ran away 'where am I going to go now? I could go with Andrea, she's my best friend, always being kind of like my sister to me. Or should I go to My cousin, Gary's. If I go to his house like this he'd come after Kouji to strangle him, I think I am going to Andrea's better'  
  
When she was closer to Andrea's house she Tomiko began to walk. A few tears fell down her face 'He sounded so cold. If he didn't want me to say anything he shouldn't have asked. But still. Izumi told me he liked me, If he did he would have talked to me in that tone. That proves he doesn't'  
  
"Stupid" Kouji told himself. 'I shouldn't have sounded so cold. She's right, I did ask. But still it is kind of her fault too. She shouldn't be wanting it to be the same like it was before'   
  
"Kouji" Kouichi yelled from the back door "Kouji"  
  
Kouji kept thinking 'Well she did say that she only wanted it to be like that. It was only a comment. maybe I should have said that to her. She knows that already. But It is the truth though, Now I don't have a chance of having her liking me back, but she already does I think'   
  
~flashback~  
  
"Well why don't you going and kiss you boyfriend" Izumi asked  
  
"Why don't you tell him already how you are madly in love with him" Tomiko asked   
  
"Shut up" Izumi said "Tomiko suki (likes) Ko..." She was cut short cause Tomiko cover her mouth.  
  
~end of flash back~  
  
"Heeellloooo" Kouichi said waving his hand in front of his younger twin   
  
"what?" Kouji asked snapping out of his thoughts  
  
"Konnichiwa, welcome back, Where's Tomiko?" Kouichi said in a playful tone  
  
"I don't know" Kouji said  
  
"What?" Kouichi asked "Wasn't she here with you? You didn't do anything stupid did you. Like try to kiss her or something"  
  
"No!" Kouji replied "I.. she left"  
  
"where?" Kouichi asked  
  
"I Don't Know" Kouji raised his voice a bit  
  
"then you said something stupid" Kouichi said  
  
"No.. I said something in a stupid way" Kouji said walking passed his brother  
  
"what way?"   
  
"cold tone"  
  
"made her cry?"  
  
"I don't know so, Shut up!" Kouji snapped  
  
"Yep, he did" Kouichi told him self  
  
"Kouji, Kouichi, where is Tomiko?" Izumi ran up to them  
  
"I Don't Know!" Kouji yelled and went into the house  
  
"What's wrong with him"  
  
"He made her cry, she ran way, now he's mad" Kouichi said  
  
"uh-oh" Izumi said "I think I know where she might have gone"  
  
"where?" Kouichi asked. Izumi grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, up the stairs and into her room. She began looking though the papers that were on the desk.   
  
"Tomiko doesn't have her d-scanner with her" Kouichi said picking it up from the desk. Izumi looked at him   
  
"Hopefully she won't run into any digimon" Izumi said "Found it!" she waved a paper around  
  
"what is it?"   
  
"Andrea's number" Izumi said "Tomiko told me Andrea was her best friend, I might not know where she is but Andrea might know where she's gone"  
  
"that's a good idea"  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
Kouji was sitting in the kitchen alone. Takuya walked in and looked for something to eat. He took and apple and sat next to Kouji  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"Come on Kouji you can tell me"  
  
"Leave Me Alone" Kouji raised his voice a bit  
  
"I thought I was your best friend"   
  
"I said Leave Me Alone!" Kouji yelled  
  
"Sorry" Takuya said and walked out. Izumi and Kouichi ran passed him and went to the phone.   
  
"Who are you calling?" Takuya asked  
  
"Andrea" Kouichi said   
  
"Why?" Kouji asked  
  
"To report a missing person" Kouichi said   
  
"What?" Takuya asked "Aren't you suppose to call the police for that? Who's Missing?  
  
"Yea, and Tomiko is" Izumi said   
  
~Andrea~   
  
"Andrea can you make me a pancake?" a younger boy asked from a different room  
  
"No" Andrea replied "Tell mom to do it"  
  
The Phone began to ring.   
  
"Dennis could you get that?" Andrea asked pressing the buttons on her d-scanner to see what would happen.  
  
"No, I am playing my video games now, I am busy"  
  
"Younger brothers, why are they like that" Andrea mumbled and walked over to the phone "Hello"  
  
~Izumi~  
  
"Shut Up!" Izumi yelled "hello"  
  
"Kouji you like her?" Takuya asked again and again  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi repeated  
  
"Shut up" Kouji said for the 3rd time. He was getting annoyed but didn't leave cause he wanted to know if Tomiko was with Andrea  
  
~Andrea~  
  
"Hello?" Andrea repeated  
  
"Andrea?" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"   
  
"Izumi, Is Tomiko with you?"   
  
"Uh... No, why, what happened" Andrea asked  
  
~Izumi- everyone else~  
  
"I am not really sure" Izumi said Kouichi took the phone away from Izumi  
  
"Kouji was mean to her" Kouichi said.   
  
"Shut Up" Kouji yelled in the background Kouji took the phone away from his brother "So is she there or not?" Kouji asked   
  
"Hm... no" Andrea's voice came out of the phone  
  
"Kouji's worried" Kouichi told Andrea after taking the phone away from Kouji.  
  
"I...I am not!" Kouji yelled and left the kitchen  
  
~Andrea~  
  
The door bell rang.   
  
"Hold on a moment" Andrea walked to the window and looked out "Tomiko just got here"  
  
"Really" Izumi asked   
  
"Yea, I'll meet you at the malls if that's okay" Andrea said   
  
"Yea! That's perfect" Izumi said "Matte ne (see you later)"  
  
"Matte ne" Andrea replied 'It's good Tomiko taught me a bit of Japanese'   
  
Andrea opened the door.  
  
"Andrea!" Tomiko said. She wasn't crying anymore but you could tell that she had been  
  
"Tomiko what happened?" Andrea asked  
  
"Kouji, He... I" Tomiko said not knowing how to start. Andrea didn't know about Tomiko liking Kouji.  
  
"You.. You..." Andrea let her in and they went to Andrea's room.  
  
"I like Kouji and he's such a jerk"   
  
"Ooo... why?"   
  
"I told him about Yoshiko, You know I told you when I called you, before"   
  
"That you weren't getting along, that you wanted to come back so.."  
  
"So he told me that It couldn't be the same anymore, cause ...."  
  
Tomiko continued to tell Andrea everything that had happened earlier that day, the last few days too  
  
"Well, Actually I agree with him" Andrea said "But it doesn't mean he has to talk to you like that"  
  
"I know"   
  
"Well you need to relax a bit. Why don't you sleep over?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yea, why don't you, I mean you said Kouichi was in your room and you're sharing rooms with Kouji and if you're upset with him then I don't think you should be sharing anything with him"  
  
~Backyard~  
  
"There you are Kouji" Izumi said "We've been Looking for you"  
  
"Why?" Kouji asked  
  
"Shopping" Izumi said putting a small light purple book bag on her bag  
  
"Oh" Kouji said "I don't want to go"  
  
"Come on" Izumi said and pulled him half way to the car."Tomiko's gunna be there"  
  
Everyone went into Ken's car.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"You can do you're shopping here" ken said "Hopefully you'll see Tomiko too"  
  
"Mr. Ichijouji we don't have money" Takuya said  
  
"I know" Ken replied "Here, yesterday I took some money out of the bank" he gave each child some money.  
  
"Whoa" Takuya replied taking the money "Thanks"  
  
"Yea" Izumi agreed "Thank you"  
  
"You stay here for a some hours" ken said "how about I pick you up around 6"  
  
"Sure" Izumi said "We have... About 4 hours"  
  
"I'll pick you up here" Ken said the 5 children nodded. "Don't get lost"  
  
"We won't" Kouichi said. Ken left.  
  
~Couple of hours later~  
  
"I am hungry" Takuya said   
  
"Yea I am getting hungry too" Kouichi said putting down some bags   
  
"Hm... me three" Izumi said "lets eat"  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Kouichi asked her  
  
"What is there to eat?" Kouji asked  
  
"Well, lets go to the food court" Takuya suggested  
  
~couple of minutes later~  
  
"So where do you want to go to next?" Andrea asked  
  
"I dunno" Tomiko replied  
  
"Hm..." Andrea said "Lets go get some DVD's then"  
  
"Yeah, good Idea" Tomiko answered  
  
~~~  
  
"Lets try pizza" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah" Takuya said  
  
"Fine with me" Kouichi and Kouji said together.  
  
"Fine, plain?" Izumi asked   
  
"Yea" The twins said  
  
"Pepperoni for me" Izumi said then she spotted Andrea talking with Tomiko nearby. "Let's go"  
  
"Where" Takuya asked. Izumi headed toward her friend's table.   
  
"Hi Andrea!" Izumi said   
  
"Oh, Hi Izumi" Andrea replied   
  
"..." Tomiko saw Kouji and looked away "Hi Izumi, hey Takuya, Kouichi"  
  
"Lets sit together" Andrea suggested "Takuya and Kouichi could sit on the ends of the table and Izumi, why don't you sit next to Kouichi and Kouji could sit next to Tomiko!"   
  
Tomiko looked away when Kouji sat down. "Andrea wanna switch places?"  
  
"Hm... No thanks, I am fine where I am sitting"   
  
"Izumi?" Tomiko asked  
  
"No thanks I like sitting next to Kouichi" she replied  
  
"..."  
  
~When everyone was done eating~  
  
"Can we go" Tomiko asked Andrea   
  
"Sure, Tomiko why don't we finish shopping with them"  
  
"How about we don't"  
  
"Oh" Andrea replied when she remembered the Tomiko was mad at Kouji   
  
"Why Tomi-chan?" Izumi asked  
  
"I don't feel like it, sorry"  
  
"Please" Izumi and Andrea asked  
  
"Oh... Fine!" Tomiko said looked up "I shouldn't go out with you two"  
  
"Yea" Andrea said "Just like before"  
  
"Yea" Tomiko mumbled looking at the floor "Like before" She looked up at Kouji who was looking at her. When they made eye contact they both looked away  
  
"Like before?" Takuya asked  
  
"Yep, Toshiko and I used to convince her and Gary to go where ever we wanted to go"   
  
Andrea said  
  
"Yea" Tomiko agreed quietly  
  
~Clothes Store~   
  
"Sit" Izumi told Kouichi "I'll be right back"  
  
"Okay"   
  
"You too" Andrea told Takuya   
  
"Okay" Takuya replied  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Kouji asked Coldly  
  
"Shut up idiot, She's not talking to you" Tomiko said  
  
"Why don't you make me close my mouth" Kouji asked hoping that if he playfully bothered her a bit, she would cheer up.  
  
"Hm... How would I do that" Tomiko asked acting like she was thinking  
  
"How about you kiss him" Kouichi suggested  
  
"How 'bout I don't"   
  
"Yea, Kiss him" Takuya said "You know you want to"  
  
"Shut up Takuya" Tomiko said  
  
"Stop arguing" Andrea said "Tomiko's gunna sleep over at my place tonight, cause I think she needs a break away Kouji, okay?"  
  
"Okay" Izumi said steeping out of the fitting room "But, how do i look" Izumi was wearing tight pants and a shirt that had a flower on it in the middle was a small fairy sitting.  
  
"Pretty" Kouichi said "Really, really nice"  
  
"Okay" Kouji said  
  
"Nice" Takuya replied  
  
"Okay!" Andrea said grabbing Tomiko "Tomiko's turn, Lets go try on these clothes"   
  
Andrea had convinced her to wear a short skirt and a shirt that showed her belly. After a couple of minutes a Tomiko's voice was heard.   
  
"Uh..Andrea, I don't know, I think I look bad in this"  
  
"Come out then and let the boys give there opion  
  
"Nice" Kouichi replied  
  
"Uh...." Kouji just looked at her  
  
"Kouji's speechless" Takuya laughed  
  
"Am Not" Kouji said "You're uh... really nice"  
  
"A really nice work done" Takuya said still laughing "You actually left him without words"  
  
"Shut Up" Kouji said and hit Takuya, Who fell out of his chair. Kouichi started to laugh too.  
  
"uh.." Tomiko blushed "I look bad don't I?"  
  
"No!" Kouji exclaimed "You really look pretty"  
  
"Ouch, Kouji that hurt" Takuya said getting up, but Kouji ignored him. Andrea went to Takuya.  
  
"You'll be alright" Andrea said then playfully continued "Kouji and Tomiko sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"   
  
"Shut Up!" Tomiko said loudly "Plus I can't wear this if winter's coming"  
  
"I am kidding" Andrea said "Anyways, You could always wear a sweater or jacket"  
  
"Take the shirt you look nice with it" Izumi said  
  
"Fine, but I am not to fond of skirts so I'll get some pants to match"   
  
"Okay" Andrea and Izumi said together  
  
~Little while later~  
  
"Tomiko got pretty new clothes to go out with Kouji" Andrea told Izumi  
  
"I know" Izumi said   
  
"Shut up" Tomiko said  
  
"Why don't we explain the d-tector" Takuya said   
  
"Oh, yea" Andrea said taking it out of her pocket "What is this for anyways?"  
  
"Hm..." Tomiko noticed she didn't have hers "Oh no, What happened with mine?"  
  
"You lost it?" Takuya asked   
  
"I don't have it"   
  
"Kouichi wasn't it in the room before" Izumi asked  
  
"Uh... yeah" Kouichi replied I put it in you bag  
  
"You did?" Izumi said taking her small purple book bag off and looking though it  
  
"Where did she get that?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Oh, Miyako gave it to me" Izumi said "She told me I could keep it for when we go back to the digital world, You know to carry stuff in it, found it!" She handed the d-scanner to Tomiko  
  
"Hm.. Thanks" Tomiko said  
  
"Let's have ice cream while we explain" Tomiko asked   
  
"I'll pay yours" Kouichi told Izumi  
  
"I'll buy you one" Takuya said to Andrea "if you want"  
  
"Sure okay" Andrea replied. the four of them looked at Kouji. Tomiko didn't notice because she was walking ahead  
  
"Uh.. fine!" Kouji said and walked quickly toward Tomiko "Hey, Tomiko"  
  
"Yea?" Tomiko asked "What do you want now?"  
  
"Is it okay if I buy you an ice cream?" Kouji asked slightly blushing 'If you don't mind"  
  
"..." Tomiko blushed and looked away.   
  
Kouji thought she was still mad at him and looked behind him toward his friends.   
  
Andrea sighed and told Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi "She's being stubborned"   
  
"Fine" Tomiko said "Go ahead, I don't mind"  
  
"Hm...she really does like him" Andrea said "A lot" Takuya looked at her.  
  
"Really?" Takuya asked looking at Kouji standing next to Tomiko.  
  
"Yeah, Usually she'd be with her stubborn I don't need anything with you personality" Andrea said "But she's not so that shows she really likes him"  
  
~A little while later~  
  
"Oh" Andrea replied "That's what this thing is for"  
  
She held her d-tector in one hand and her Ice cream in the other.  
  
"Yea" Takuya said "There all different colors, Look"  
  
He took out his red and black d-tector. Then the others took out their own.   
  
"And everyone who has one of these changes to a different.." Andrea said to check if she understood correctly "'digimon'?"  
  
"yea" Tomiko replied then started to point at each person "Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Lowemon, and me, Renamon"  
  
"There are different kinds of evolution" Izumi said "Spirit, beast spirit, fusion, hyper, hm... and celestial, now"  
  
"Each evolution turns you into a different digimon" Takuya said "The ones Tomiko named are our spirits evolution"  
  
"Cool" Andrea said "What am I?"  
  
"You need to get your spirit first" Izumi said "You know when you spirit evolve"  
  
"Then you need to practice" Kouichi said "Your attacks, in fights"  
  
"Why?" Andrea asked  
  
"My attacks are almost useless" Tomiko said "Yesterday was the first time I spirit evolved"  
  
"Oh" Andrea said "And I get mine from... Ophanimon?"  
  
"Yep" Takuya said "But you have to be careful, the evil digimon are after you, Tomiko and another 3 kids"  
  
"Uh..." Andrea looked at him "okay"  
  
"Hey" Izumi said "Lets get shopping Kouichi and Takuya haven't gotten anything"  
  
"Kouji got something?" Takuya asked  
  
"Uh.. No" Izumi replied "I don't think he will get much anyways"  
  
"Come on" Andrea said grabbing Tomiko and Izumi "We'll help them buy clothes"  
  
"Uh.." Tomiko grabbed "Okay"  
  
The boys followed. Suddenly everyone started running out.  
  
"Is it just me or is everyone leaving" Kouji asked  
  
"Everyone's leaving" Kouichi said "Let's go find out why"  
  
"Yea" Takuya said "Have your d-tectors out just incase"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"It's cold" Andrea said slight shivering  
  
"It's Icedevimon" takuya said "Wouldn't it be nice to have Kumamon here now"  
  
"Who?" Andrea and Tomiko asked. Their question was ignored.  
  
"Ready" Takuya asked  
  
"Yea" the other 4 responded  
  
"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Takuya, Kouji yelled  
  
"Execute, spirit evolution!" Izumi and Kouichi yelled out  
  
"Execute, celestial spirit evolution" Tomiko shouted  
  
"Burninggreymon"  
  
"Kendogarurumon"  
  
"Kazemon  
  
"Lowemon"  
  
"Renamon"  
  
"He must be after Andrea" Burninggreymon said  
  
"Not if then Tomiko" Lobomon said  
  
"Or both" Kazemon agreeing with Burninggerymon and Lobomon.  
  
"Well he's freezing the place up" Renamon said  
  
"Wildfire tsunami" Burninggreymon attacked  
  
"Sure, go ahead, put the place on fire" Renamon said  
  
"Lupine laser" Kendogarurumon attacked  
  
Icedevimon looked at them and smiled. He jumped towards them. The digimon scattered. Andrea ran away as fast as she could. Icedevimon saw her and went behind her, almost catching her. She ran into one of the small stores. Icedevimon froze the entire entrance so she would get out. The entire place seemed empty.  
  
"Back door, back door" Andrea said walking toward the back of the store "Found"  
  
She opened the door, left down a small hall and out a exit door. There she ran across the parking lot. "I hope they're alright" she said to her self  
  
"Frozen Claw" Icedevimon attacked  
  
"Careful Izumi!" Lowemon called out as Kazemon almost got hit  
  
"Wildfire tsunami" Burninggreymon attacked again  
  
"Careful, don't burn the place down" Renamon said then attacked "Diamond Storm!"  
  
"Lupine Laser" Kendogarurumon attacked  
  
"Frozen Claw" Icedevimon attacked again this time toward takuya  
  
"Final Meteor" Lowemon hit Icedevimon  
  
"Diamond storm" Renamon said.  
  
"Hurricane wave" Kazemon shouted Combining the two attacks.  
  
"You'll see, Lucemon will come baaack!" Icedevimon said before Renamon and Kazemon scanner his barcode. They changed back to there human forms. The place was still half frozen and half on fire.  
  
"Well. people won't wanna come here for a while" Takuya said  
  
"Where, where's Andrea?" Tomiko asked looking around. she was going to run toward the store where she had seen Andrea last.  
  
"Wait!" Kouji grabbed her arm "She probably left"  
  
"Lets get out" Izumi said "No thanks to Takuya there's a bunch of smoke"  
  
"What if she didn't" Tomiko asked  
  
"She did" Takuya said ignoring Izumi's last comment.  
  
"I am sure of it, I don't think she's dumb enough to stay there" Kouji said   
  
"Lets get out of here" Kouichi said   
  
The 5 teenagers left the building. They avoided being seen by the police and went to a place which wasn't crowded with police men or firefighters.  
  
"Tomiko" Andrea hugged her friend "Baka, you scared me"  
  
"Me, Baka?" Tomiko asked "You scared me, I didn't know you got out"  
  
Everyone started laughing  
  
"Give me the address so I can go see you" Andrea said  
  
Tomiko gave her the address. Mr. Ichijouji offered to give Andrea a ride home.   
  
"Now we need to talk to Ophanimon" Takuya said   
  
"Yep, I wonder how Katsuharu is doing" Kouichi said  
  
"Just fine I am sure" Izumi said  
  
"Well I am just tired" Tomiko said "Aren't you?"  
  
"No, it would help if you went to sleep earlier" Kouji said  
  
"Hm... I guess so" Tomiko replied and put her head on Kouji's shoulder "Let me take a little nap here"  
  
"..."  
  
Tomiko quickly fell asleep. When they dropped Andrea off at her house Andrea suggested Tomiko went with them since she was tired and she was getting along better with Kouji. When they got home. Kouji woke her up. Since Tomiko was half asleep still Kouji accompanied her to his room, because Kouichi and Izumi were in Izumi's room, seeing their new clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this Chapter and decide review I don't think i did many spelling mistakes and if I did I am sorry I will try to update as soon as I can. like I said before It might take a little while. So I am sorry if it does and I hope it doesn't sooo Please Review. 


	13. The frist day of School

Here! TA DA! Done with another chapter! Please read and enjoy and Review!  
  
Disclaimer-Digimon or any of it's chaacters  
  
Chapter 13- Frist day of school  
  
~A week later-Monday~  
  
Nothing had happened, no digimon were showing up and there was still no clue as to where the last person was. The Chosen children had no choice but to start school.   
  
"Takuya, you Baka" Izumi said as the group ran down a street.   
  
"Nani?" Takuya asked "What did I do?"  
  
"If you didn't over sleep then we wouldn't be in such a rush" Tomiko said "This way"  
  
The teenagers followed her around a corner. Two houses from the corner Andrea sat on the steps in front of her house. She was looking at her watch aren't they suppose to be on time for there first day?' she asked herself.  
  
"Andrea!" Takuya yelled. everyone else were out of breath. He turned to his friends and asked "You guys are tired?"  
  
"No, not really" Kouji said  
  
"A tiny bit" Tomiko said  
  
"Kind of" Izumi replied  
  
"A little" Kouichi said  
  
"You guys are late" Andrea told them as she got closer to them "You were suppose to meet me here 15 minutes ago"   
  
"Sorry but takuya wouldn't get up" Izumi said "he's a sleepyhead"  
  
"Well, forget it" Kouichi said "Lets go"  
  
"Kouichi's right" Kouji said "what time does the class start?"  
  
"In..." Andrea looked at her watch again "10 minutes, it's 15 minutes away walking, we got to run"  
  
"Again?" Tomiko asked   
  
"You're the one who got here late" Andrea replied to her best friend  
  
"It's not my fault"   
  
"Let's go!" Andrea said   
  
~School~  
  
" We made it on time!" Andrea said in disbelief  
  
Just then the late bell ran.  
  
"Guess not" Andrea said quietly. "You guys have to tell the office that you're starting school today, and I must get myself a late pass"  
  
~First period~  
  
Izumi had math first period, with Andrea. Her assigned seat was behind Andrea. Takuya and Kouichi ended up in science across the hall from Izumi and Andrea. Kouji and Tomiko were in gym.   
  
-Math room-   
  
"Andrea could you please let Izumi copy the notes from last week" The teacher, Miss Peach said   
  
"Sure, Here Izumi" Andrea said "Copy these 3 pages, they're not really much most of it are pictures and examples"  
  
"Arigato, Andrea" Izumi said and began copying the notes into her new notebook.  
  
The teacher was handing out a 3 page packet for the class to do. A boy that was sitting next to Andrea handed her a note written in black ink.  
  
Hey Andrea,   
  
You know that new girl? Is she a friend of yours?  
  
Andrea read it and put it under her textbook when the teacher when by.   
  
"Izumi, here's your new math textbook" The teacher said "We don't do much work in it, but you should bring it in to class everyday"  
  
"Alright thank you" Izumi smiled and continued copying Andrea's notes  
  
Andrea took out the note and wrote 'Why do you care' neatly in blue ink and handed it back  
  
He gave it back to Andrea 'Because she's cute, so do you know her? Can you get her to like me?'  
  
Andrea smiled and wrote 'Yea, I know her. She's a good friend of mine, No I can't help you Matt, she has a boyfriend already, and LEAVE ME ALONE, do your damn work!' then she handed it back and ignored him for the rest of the period. Andrea explained the notes to Izumi when she was done copying.  
  
-Science room-  
  
"Kouichi, you can sit behind Maria, Maria raise your hand" The science teacher said "Takuya you can sit in the row next to Kouichi, Here are your science books, you have to leave them at home, you'll have homework in it Everyday"  
  
"Okay" Takuya said and walked over to his seat  
  
"Arig- Thank you" Kouichi said, he went to his seat  
  
They both tried to pay attention, but the class was really boring.  
  
"Hey" The girl who sat in front of Kouichi said "I am Maria"  
  
"Kouichi" Kouichi said "that's Takuya"  
  
"hi" Takuya said  
  
"Hi, So anyways" Maria said ignoring takuya "You want me to show you around, help you get to you're classes or something?"  
  
"Uh.. no thanks" Kouichi said   
  
"You know you're cute, Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"Yeah" Kouichi replied   
  
"but she's not in this school, is she?" Maria asked  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi said   
  
"Maria!" The teacher, Mr. Bio said "Pay attention"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Bio. It's just that the new kid is trying to start a conversation with me and won't let me pay attention to what you're saying" Maria said innocently  
  
"Kouichi, If I catch you bothering Maria or any other student in the middle of class I will Give you detention and you'll be sent down to the office for the remainder of the period, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"I haven't done anything!" Kouichi exclaimed "She started it"  
  
"I will tell you that Maria here is one of my best students " The teacher said "are you telling me she is lying?"  
  
"yeah" Kouichi said  
  
"Kouichi go stand out side in the hall"  
  
"She did start it" Takuya said   
  
"Both of you out!" Mr. Bio said raising his voice. The entire class stayed quiet, including Maria. Both of them walked out to the hall. A few minute later the teacher came out.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are" He said   
  
"I think I am Takuya and he's Kouichi" Takuya said  
  
"Shut up" Kouichi whispered  
  
"I am going to give both of you after school detention for today" Mr. bio said "This is a bad way to start school, Now both of you go inside and don't talk to anyone"  
  
They both quietly walked back into class, sat in their seats and stayed quiet for the rest of the period.  
  
-Gym-  
  
"This is a 9th and 12th grade gym class" A tall man said "You have gym every other day, I expect you to bring you're gym clothes, in order to play, if you don't that will be 5 points from your quarter grade"  
  
Kouji nodded"okay.. Mr...." Tomiko asked  
  
"Mr. Mass" The tall man said "You can sit on the side for today"  
  
Kouji and Tomiko nodded and walked over to the bleacher. The gym class was playing soccer.   
  
"Takuya is going to like this" Kouji said  
  
"he likes it?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Yeah, we play all the time, with Kouichi, Katsuharu, Teppei, Terou, and Tomoki. Sometimes Junpei" Kouji said  
  
"..." Tomiko said quiet. "My cousin like this game, I think it's dumb"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All you do is follow a stupid ball" Tomiko said  
  
A soccer ball went toward them while they were talking.  
  
"Watch out" One of the 12th graders shouted  
  
Tomiko ducked just in time. Kouji picked up the ball.  
  
"What the hell?" Tomiko said Angry   
  
"Are you okay?" Kouji asked   
  
"Yeah" Tomiko said looking at the floor,  
  
"Sorry" The older teenager said and looked at Tomiko surprised. "Are you okay?'  
  
"You idiot, Aren't you suppo..." Tomiko said then looked up, back just as surprised  
  
"Tomiko?" He asked   
  
"Gary?"   
  
The teenager nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to avoid getting hit in the face by a soccer ball, that YOU kicked" Tomiko said. Kouji looked at them confused "Gary, this is my friend Kouji, Kouji, this is my cousin, Gary"  
  
"Hey" Gary said hyper  
  
"Hi' Kouji said coldly  
  
"Nice friend" Gary said sarcastically "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't mind him" Tomiko said   
  
"Gary HURRY UP" One of the other 12th graders yelled   
  
"See Ya Later" Gary said and ran away with the soccer ball.  
  
~lunch~  
  
They all oddly had lunch at the same time with Andrea. They brought lunch along because Andrea had warned them that the school lunch didn't taste good. Andrea told them about the kid, Matt, And the note that he had written. They began to laugh when Andrea said that Matt thought Izumi looked cute.  
  
"Izumi is mine, right?" Kouichi said putting his arm around Izumi's waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yup" Izumi said then kissed Kouichi on his cheek. "What bout you Kouichi, how was you're first classes?"  
  
"We got detention" Takuya said  
  
"What!?" Andrea, Izumi, Tomiko and Kouji exclaimed  
  
"But, how, why, what did you do?" Andrea asked  
  
"A girl, Maria, got us in trouble" Kouichi said "She's the 'best' student that Mr. Bio's had"  
  
"When do you have detention?" Andrea asked  
  
"Today" Takuya replied  
  
"Oh. so any sign of the last kid so we can go home?" Izumi asked  
  
They all shook their heads no.   
  
"Hey, I saw my cousin today!?" Tomiko exclaimed suddenly  
  
"Really?" Izumi asked  
  
"Yeah, Kouji met him" Tomiko said and smiled at Kouji "right?"  
  
"......"   
  
"Who, Gary?" Andrea asked. Tomiko nodded  
  
"So do you think he's the last person?" Izumi asked  
  
"Naaa. I don't think so" Tomiko said shaking her head   
  
~End of the day~  
  
The dismissal bell rang. Andrea and Tomiko were in the Art room.  
  
"Finally the day is over!" Andrea said Putting her art project away.  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko said smiling. "Lets go meet the others"  
  
~out in the hall~  
  
"Hey Where's Kouichi and Takuya?" Andrea asked when Kouji and Izumi came of their English class.  
  
"Don't they have detention today?" Izumi said   
  
"That's right" Andrea said "Damn it, now do you think either of them paid attention to how we got here?"   
  
Kouji, Izumi and Tomiko shook their heads no.   
  
"We should go tell them that we're going home" Kouji said  
  
"Or we could stay after" Andrea said  
  
"For what?" Tomiko asked  
  
"We can go see Gary" Andrea suggested "He stays after to play soccer with his friends"  
  
"Okay" Izumi said "We should go tell Takuya and Kouichi, where we'll be"  
  
~An Hour later~  
  
Takuya and Kouichi walked out of the building. Kouji, Gary and the girls walked up to them.  
  
"Gary that's Takuya and Koui-" Tomiko stopped when they heard Takuya's d-scanner. Takuya took out his d-scanner from his pocket and it began to glow. Another D-scanner appeared. This time it was Green and Blue. It went into Gary's hands  
  
"What the..?" Gary said looking at it. Tomiko looked at him with her mouth open.  
  
"He.. uh.. my Baka cousin... is.. he's the last person!" Tomiko exclaimed   
  
"What?" Gary asked looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh.. Nooo" Tomiko said putting her hands in the air and walking back "I am not explaining anything ask them to explain It's too long a story to tell"  
  
"Let Andrea tell him" Kouji said also starting to walk away  
  
"Yea" Izumi said She and Kouichi we also behind Kouji  
  
"Or Takuya" Kouichi suggested. Andrea and Takuya looked at each other. Gary kept confused.  
  
"Why don't they want to tell him?" Takuya asked  
  
"He's not likely to believe a word we tell him" Andrea answered "Fine, I'll tell him! Takuya, you help"  
  
"Sure" Takuya said.  
  
Tomiko, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi walked back, but didn't say a word. They were under a tree in the school's field. At first Gary didn't believe a word they said and thought they were lying, But Andrea and Takuya eventually got Gary to believe them.  
  
~Walking home~  
  
"THAT TEACHER IS BORING!" Takuya yelled when they left schoolgrounds  
  
"All of Mr.. bio's students say that" Andrea said  
  
Takuya and Andrea were chatting in front of the group. Tomiko and Kouji were thinking quietly. Gary was walking a little behind Tomiko. He was watching her and Kouji. Kouichi and Izumi were walking behind the group. Kouichi had his arm around Izumi and they were chatting.  
  
'Hm.... Tomiko, could it be, Augh this is stupid if I like her then I should tell her' Kouji thought 'Then again what if it's not really that'  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Loneliness has a connection with Light" Ophanimon said  
  
"Wait" Kouji interrupted her "I didn't have my d-scanner with me when I met Tomiko"  
  
"But you felt that there was something about her that needed to be protected didn't you" Ophanimon said  
  
"Is that why you asked Kouichi to help her get to her class" Izumi asked. Kouji nodded.   
  
"Kouji wanted to help Tomiko in anyway possible because of the spirits?" Tomoki asked   
  
"Yes" Ophanimon said  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
'Ophanimon did say that the reason I wanted to help her was because of the spirit, Maybe it's the spirit's fault I am feeling like this' Kouji thought walking with his eyes closed. he knew the other's were around because he could hear their voices. 'Hey I hear everyone except Tomiko' He opened his eyes and looked at Tomiko  
  
Tomiko sighed 'Confusing, too confusing, I've never really liked anyone like I like Kouji, Maybe I should ask Andrea for help?' Tomiko kept walking looking at the ground "What should I do?" She said out loud and noticed Kouji was looking at her.   
  
"About what?" Kouji asked  
  
"Huh?" Tomiko looked at him confused  
  
"You just.." Kouji was interrupted but Takuya  
  
"Hey do you guys have any homework?"   
  
"Yeah" Kouji and Tomiko said together  
  
"Baka" Andrea said grabbing Takuya's shirt from behind and pulling him a bit ahead of the rest of the group "I was asking you not them!"  
  
"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Tomiko asked smiling  
  
"Not a bad couple" Kouji replied also smiling  
  
"What's wrong with Andrea?" Izumi asked  
  
"No Idea" Tomiko replied  
  
"Have you told her yet?" Kouichi asked whispering in Kouji's ear.   
  
"Shut up" Kouji whispered back   
  
"Nope, should I tell her for you?" Kouichi asked. Kouji shook he's head no.  
  
Gary looked at the twins.  
  
"Gary!" Andrea said walking backward facing Gary. "What's da matter?"  
  
"Hm..." Gary said looking at Andrea "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why you looking at the Kou-Twins so much?" Andrea asked. Tomiko was listening to their conversation  
  
"Kou-twins?" Gary asked  
  
"Yeah... Kouichi the older one and Kouji the younger one, they're twins can't you tell?" Andrea asked  
  
"Yeah" Gary replied Looking at Kouichi hug Izumi again and Kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Is the one with the ponytail always this quiet?" Gary asked  
  
"Hm... yup" Andrea said "Why?"  
  
"Do you know why?" Gary asked  
  
"I think it's because Tomi-chan is around" Andrea whispered  
  
Gary looked at Andrea confused "Why? Does he like her?"  
  
"I think so" Andrea winked   
  
"And You like takuya" Gary said   
  
"Me!" Andrea exclaimed blushing. everyone in the group looked at her "Nope Not at all, only as a friend and only that way"  
  
"Okay" Gary said "If you say so" Gary noticed that they had reached a corner and that they were heading to the right "I have to go, I live that way" Gary nodded his head to the left.   
  
"Okay" Andrea said "Bye"  
  
the others also said bye and continued going home. Takuya walked Andrea all the way to her front door. They spoke a little. Then Andrea nodded, smiling and enter her house. Then Kouji and Kouichi began to tease him about having a crush on her.  
  
"Ask her to be your Girlfriend?" Kouichi asked  
  
"No" Takuya replied  
  
"Then why did she smile?" Kouji asked   
  
"She agreed that we should meet there everyday" Takuya replied  
  
"Didn't we agree on that last time we were together?" Kouichi asked Kouji, who nodded. "We did, you're lying!"   
  
"No" Takuya said shaking his head "She said she would call Gary and tell him to meet us there too, that's all"  
  
"But you like her" Kouji asked  
  
"Maybe" Takuya said smiling and ran ahead "But you won't get anything out of me if you're that far behind!"  
  
Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other and ran after Takuya to get an answer  
  
~In Japan~  
  
For the 5th time, Tomoki, Katsuharu, Chikari, Teppei, Terou, and Junpei were at the park at night. They thinking of where their last person was.   
  
"Lets go home" Chikari suggested. "It's late, Tomorrow we have school and we have another chance to look for the last person"  
  
"Yeah, I can't help you guys" Junpei said "I am in the high school and you're in middle, Ophanimon said that both people would be in the same school"  
  
"Yeah, that's right" Teppei said "That girl was in our school, so that means we have to find her at our school"  
  
Tomoki held his d-scanner in his hand and said "Why can't this thing just tell us were this person is!?"  
  
"If it was that easy we wouldn't be here now" Katsuharu said  
  
"Lets keep looking tomorrow" Terou said "I am tired it's late, and we have school"  
  
"Okay" the other's agreed. They said their Good-byes and left in their separate ways  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 13~  
  
Finally I updated! I don't believe it I updated! . I hope you liked and Please review! 


	14. Cutting School

Ta da! The 14th chapter is up! ^ ^ I hope you enjoy it! Talalala Chapter 14 done, Yay! Okay I'll leave you so you can read the chapter, please review at the end  
  
Desclaimer- I don't own digimon  
  
~Chapter 14-Cutting school!~  
  
~Japan-Next Day~  
  
"Well we're at school for another boring day" Teppei said  
  
"Yeah" a half asleep Tomoki answered  
  
"Oh boys wake up, we have to stop our meetings at the park, if you're going to keep coming to school like this" Chikari said  
  
"Hey Tomoki!" Shinya ran up to the other 3 kids.  
  
"Hey Shinya" Tomoki replied  
  
"Have you heard anything from Takuya?" Shinya asked  
  
"No" Tomoki shook his head then saw Terou running up to them from behind Shinya  
  
"Tomoki I have your d-sca-" Terou suddenly stopped when Tomoki's d-scanner began to glow in his hand. The d-scanner shot a beam of light into Shinya's hand and another d-scanner appeared in his hand. Shinya's d-scanner was similar to his brother's, Takuya, d-scanner except the color. Shinya's d-scanner was white and a darker red then Takuya's.  
  
"Hey isn't this what you guys have" Shinya said holding his up  
  
"I don't get it" Chikari said "We've spoken to Shinya many times, why hasn't your d-scanner gone off before"  
  
"I didn't have it on me" Tomoki said  
  
"What!?" Chikari exclaimed "What do you mean you didn't have it on you? Weren't you with us because you were suppose to have your d-scanner, where was it?"  
  
"I had it" Terou said handing Tomoki his d-scanner.  
  
"What do I do with this now?" Shinya asked quietly looking at his d-scanner  
  
"You better hold on to that and not lose it" Teppei said "We were told that we had until the end of this week to find you and go back"  
  
"Well since Ophanimon said she was going to contact us Tonight then I think we better all see each other at the park tonight at midnight" Tomoki said  
  
"That's a good idea" Chikari   
  
"Is that okay with you?" Terou asked  
  
"Yeah" Shinya nodded  
  
"The bell is going to ring any moment" Terou said   
  
They ran into school and to their classes as fast as they could  
  
~America-Next day~  
  
Takuya and the rest of the group agreed that they would meet up with Andrea and Gary at Andrea's house before going to school. Takuya was in front of the group. When they arrived at Andrea's house they saw Gary leaning against a new car. Andrea was talking to him. Gary had thought that it would be a good idea to cut school, and Andrea and Tomiko didn't disagree.   
  
"What would we do if we did cut school?" Kouji asked  
  
"Hang out" Gary said "I have my brother's car, it's a 7 passenger mini van and well there are 7 of us so.."  
  
"Let's go!" Andrea said  
  
"He'd let you take it, just like that?" Takuya asked  
  
"Nope" Gary said "I borrow it with out telling him" he winked.   
  
Tomiko and Andrea laughed see the expression on the other's face.  
  
"We can go to the beach" Andrea suggested  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been there this summer" Tomiko said  
  
"It's not summer anymore" Izumi said "It's mid-September"  
  
"Your point?" Gary asked  
  
"We don't have to go into the water" Tomiko said "The weather people said that it's gunna be in the 80's today"  
  
"Maybe high 70's" Andrea said "You don't want to be in class on such a beautiful day, do you?, Its not everyday that September has such nice days"  
  
"But we can get in trouble" Kouichi said  
  
"So?" Andrea asked  
  
"It'll be fun" Tomiko said trying to convince the others not to go to school  
  
"Have you done this before?" Izumi asked  
  
"Only since I got my learner's permit" Gary said taking it out and showing the others  
  
"Which was about a year ago" Andrea said "Next year Gary gets his driver's license"  
  
"Okay" Takuya said "Let's go"  
  
"But we just started school yesterday" Izumi said  
  
"It's not like we'll be going to school all this school year, here" Takuya said  
  
"Sure okay" Kouichi said "And Izumi said it's fine too"  
  
"No I didn't" Izumi said as Kouichi picked her up and but her in the car Gary had   
  
"Yes, you did" Kouichi said Kissing her on her lips pushing her back so she was laying in the back seat "Didn't you?"  
  
"Hm... yeah" Izumi said and kissed him back hugging him who was, now, on top of her.  
  
"GET A ROOM" Gary said "I don't want any making out in the car"  
  
Kouichi and Izumi started blushing and stopped.  
  
"Come on Kouji" Tomiko said pulling his arm. Gary watched Tomiko. "Say you'll come, Please"  
  
"Why?" Kouji asked Tomiko  
  
"It won't be fun without you" Tomiko said giving him puppy eyes "Say you'll come, pretty please"  
  
Gary watched Kouji, seeing what he would do. 'Tomiko only uses puppy eyes to convince me to let her and Andrea cut school, why is she doing that to that Kouji' Gary thought   
  
"Fine" Kouji said  
  
"Yay" Tomiko said "ARIGATO, Kouji-kun" She gave him a hug and Kouji turned red. "Uh.. Kouji are you okay?"  
  
"Ye-yeah, why do you ask?" Kouji was still red because Tomiko's arms were still around him "You look a bit red, are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
"Ye-yeah" Kouji said and Tomiko took one of her arms from around him and placed her hand on his forehead "you don't seem to have a fever"  
  
"I-I-I don't" Kouji said   
  
"Okay" Tomiko said  
  
"Uh.. Tomiko" Gary said  
  
"Nani?" Tomiko asked  
  
"I think I know what the problem is" Gary said  
  
"Nani?" Tomiko said looking at him confused "What is it?"  
  
Gary pointed at her arm around Kouji. When Tomiko noticed she jumped back and blushed red. "Gomen Kouji-kun, Gomen"  
  
Everyone except for Kouji and Tomiko began to laugh.  
  
"It's okay" Kouji mumbled  
  
"lets go" Gary said walking around the car, to the driver's door. "Are we going or not?"  
  
"Yup" Andrea said "I am sitting in the front"  
  
"Why?" Tomiko asked  
  
"I am the second oldest after Gary" She replied   
  
"Are you really?" Takuya asked  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko mumbled "Her birthday is in march, Well so is Gary's"  
  
"What about you Tomiko?" Kouji asked   
  
"May"  
  
"I am a May-born too" Izumi said   
  
"Kouji and me are from April" Kouichi said   
  
"I am in August" Takuya said   
  
"Aw You're the baby" Andrea said patting his head  
  
They all started to laugh again. Then went in the car.   
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Tomiko Looked at the ocean from the edge of the parking lot. The wind was blowing her hair back. Andrea and Izumi stood on either side of her.   
  
"Long time" Tomiko said  
  
"The view is so nice" Izumi said  
  
"It is" Andrea agreed "And the beach is quiet.. No people"  
  
"Remember we can get in trouble if we get caught" Gary said "The beach is suppose to get closed"  
  
"Who cares" Tomiko said  
  
"We can?" Kouichi asked  
  
"We can get in trouble for cutting school too" Izumi said  
  
"And we're not worried, are we?" Andrea asked  
  
"Wow" Takuya said looking at the ocean "Lets go"  
  
They walked up closer to the water. Chatting and laughing.  
  
~Noon~  
  
The Kouichi and Izumi were in the sand. They spent all morning making a large hole. Izumi was having fun burying Kouichi. Andrea sitting in the sand letting the wind blow in her face. Takuya was sitting next to her. Tomiko and Kouji were sitting next to each other.   
  
"I am hungry" Gary said  
  
"Me too" Takuya said   
  
"Let's eat" Andrea exclaimed "I'll get the sandwiches"  
  
"Alright, then I can get the soda" Izumi smiled "Kouichi help"   
  
"Help me first" Kouichi's head said on the ground  
  
They all starting laughing when Izumi said "No get out your self"  
  
"Kouji?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Don't look at me" Kouji said "You got into it yourself"  
  
"Please Izumi?" Kouichi said again  
  
"Fine" Izumi said and began to dig Kouichi out.  
  
A little while later, they were sitting at a picnic table not to far from the shore. They were in the shade of a closed snack store.   
  
"Hey Tomiko, why are you so quiet?" Gary asked  
  
"Hm?" Tomiko looked at her cousin confused, she swallowed the food in her mouth and asked "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're so quiet" Andrea said "Why?"  
  
"Can't a girl think?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Of course" Izumi said "Every girl needs some time to think" then she whispered in Tomiko's ear "If you're thinking about Kouji" Izumi winked  
  
"What!?" Tomiko blushed and got up "I am not!"  
  
"Hm... yup you were!" Izumi said  
  
The boys looked at her confused. Andrea and Izumi began to laugh.   
  
"So what are...." Takuya got cut off when they heard 5 d-scanners. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi and Tomiko took out their d-scanners and noticed it was Ophanimon.  
  
"Children?" Ophanimon asked  
  
"Yeah" Takuya asked  
  
"You must hurry back!" Ophanimon voice said "As soon as possible"  
  
"When?" Kouichi asked "We can go back today"  
  
"No" Ophanimon said "Unfortunate Katsuharu's group lost the child of hope"  
  
"What?" Kouji asked "Augh, what idiots"  
  
"The soonest I can get the trailmon to the city is this weekend" Ophanimon continued "Did you find the children of faith and nature?"   
  
"Yeah" Tomiko replied "Their names are Andrea and Gary"   
  
"Alright, Be at the city, same place as before, before midnight, Friday night"  
  
"Okay" Takuya replied "Friday night at midnight"  
  
"You will be told what to do when you get here" Ophanimon said  
  
"Alright" Kouichi said  
  
Then the line was cut. Andrea and Gary looked at each other confused.  
  
"That's Ophanimon" Takuya said "You heard her, we go back this Friday night, got it?"  
  
They both nodded. Once they finished eating. Izumi laid her head on Kouichi's lap and took a nap. Kouichi was playing with Izumi's blond hair. Takuya was kicking a soccer ball that Gary had in the car, against the store's wall. He accidentally kicked it wrong and it went over a sand dune. He ran walked toward it and claimed over a wooden fence that was surrounding the dunes.  
  
"I am tired of sitting around" Tomiko said "I am going to go walk on the shore for a bit"  
  
"Okay" Andrea answered   
  
"Alone?" Gary asked  
  
"Sure, why not?" Tomiko asked looking at Kouji who was sitting with his eye's closed. He looked like he was taking a nap too, because he had his arms crossed on the table with his head on top. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No" Gary answered "We'll leave in an hour"  
  
"Don't worry" Tomiko said, she wouldn't take her eyes off Kouji.   
  
"Do you like him?" Gary asked   
  
"Hm..?" Tomiko looked her cousin "Who Kouji?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Of course he's my friend"  
  
"You know what he means" Andrea said  
  
"I know... I guess I like him that way" Tomiko replied, forgetting Kouichi was awake and listening"I mean how can I not... just look at him"  
  
"I am and so?" Gary asked looking at Kouji   
  
"Augh.. He's so cute. his ponytail, it just makes me want to grab it and fool around with it, he makes me want to just hold him close and never let go"   
  
"Huh?" Gary looked confused  
  
"You're a Boy!" Andrea said giggling  
  
"I know and?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Andrea continued giggling.   
  
"You won't tell him will you?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Nope, we won't " Andrea and Gary promised  
  
"They won't need to" Kouichi said  
  
Tomiko went a little pale when she heard Kouichi 'Damn how could I forget Kouji's brother is here and listening?' She quietly turned around and looked at Kouichi. "w-w-why do you say that?"  
  
"Because..." Kouichi said looking behind Tomiko. Kouji sat up and looked at his twin, Kouichi, and motioned him not to say anything. Andrea and Gary looked at each other.  
  
"oops" Gary Mumbled quietly. Andrea glared at him.  
  
"what?" Tomiko asked again  
  
"Because..." Kouichi repeated. He watched Kouji quietly walk behind Tomiko.  
  
"Because.....?" Tomiko asked  
  
"I heard you" Kouji said in her ear.  
  
Tomiko jumped and turned around. "K-k-kouji!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Y-y-you, weren't you sleeping?" Tomiko asked quietly  
  
"no" Kouji replied.   
  
Tomiko glared at Gary.   
  
"uh... err..." Tomiko was quiet, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"hey what's wrong?" Takuya came back with the soccer ball.  
  
"nothing" Tomiko mumbled.  
  
Gary watched Kouji and Tomiko carefully.  
  
"Takuya, quiet" Andrea said  
  
"Why?" Takuya asked  
  
"Shut up" Andrea repeated.  
  
"Um... I am... I am going for that walk I said I was going on" Tomiko said "I'll be back later" and she walked really quickly away from the rest.   
  
"Okay... What just happened?" Takuya asked  
  
"Hey!" Kouji yelled "Can I go with you?"  
  
"...." Tomiko stopped "Why?"  
  
"I just want to go with you" Kouji replied.  
  
"Fine" Tomiko continued walking, but this time at a regular pace. Kouji caught up with her and they went walking next to each other quietly. Gary got up to go after them but Andrea grabbed his arm and shook her head.  
  
"Leave them alone" Andrea said  
  
"But" Gary replied looking at the two teenagers walking away.  
  
"No, Andrea's right" Kouichi agreed "I think they need to talk"  
  
"About what?" Izumi asked waking up  
  
"Kouji heard Tomiko say how she feels about him!" Andrea giggled  
  
"She did?" Izumi asked "About time"  
  
"Ooh I get it now" takuya said suddenly.  
  
"I think there is another couple we should expect to get together soon" Gary said looking at Andrea.  
  
"Shut up" Andrea said seriously. Izumi and Kouichi began to laugh.  
  
~Tomiko and Kouji~  
  
"So... You heard everything?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Yeah" Kouji said  
  
"And...?" Tomiko asked  
  
"And..." Kouji started "I guess it's my turn to say something"  
  
Tomiko nodded her head slightly. She bent over and picked up a shell.   
  
"Well... I do too" Kouji said quietly  
  
"huh?" Tomiko looked at him confused  
  
"I like you too" Kouji said. "I am just.. I guess I didn't know if I should tell you or not"  
  
"Oh" Tomiko smiled a little. The wind was blowing her waist long hair. Kouji blushed and looked away. "Aw"  
  
"huh?" Kouji looked at Tomiko  
  
"Little Kouji is blushing" Tomiko teased him  
  
"..." Kouji turned redder when Tomiko got closer to him. She grabbed his ponytail and pulled it a little.  
  
"Wittle Kouji is red" She said childishly and ran away giggling. "Kouji can't catch me!"  
  
"Yeah" Kouji mumbled and ran after Tomiko.  
  
~Takuya, Gary, Andrea, Izumi, and Kouichi~  
  
Kouichi was still playing with Izumi's hair, saying jokes and making Izumi laugh. Gary returned from putting the left over sandwiches and other stuff in the car. He began to play soccer with takuya while Andrea was watching them.   
  
"I wonder how Kouji's doing with Tomiko" Izumi said  
  
"He's probably kissing her" Kouichi replied  
  
"Really?" Izumi asked "How, will you show me?"  
  
"Like this" Kouichi said and began kissing Izumi first on the lips then her cheeks and her neck.  
  
"Kouichi" Izumi giggled "That tickles!"  
  
"What?" Kouichi asked "This?" and he kissed her on the neck again "or does this tickle you more" He began tickling Izumi.  
  
"Kouichi!" Izumi said running out of air. "Kouichi, Stop, Kouichi!"  
  
"No" Kouichi replied and continued tickling Izumi  
  
"Kouichi!" Izumi yelled "Stop it!"  
  
Gary, Takuya and Andrea looked at them worried at first but then started sweat dropping.  
  
"Don't you think they'll start making out any second now?" Andrea asked  
  
"Probably" Takuya replied  
  
"Go Get A Room!" Gary yelled  
  
"..." Kouichi and Izumi looked at them blushing. "Wanna go look for Kouji and Tomiko?" Kouichi asked  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since they left!" Gary said  
  
"I wonder what they're doing" Takuya thought to himself  
  
"Oh Leave those two alone" Andrea said  
  
"They're old enough to take care of them selves" Izumi said  
  
"No let's go look for them" Gary said and began to walk in the direction that Kouji and Tomiko had left. Takuya and the other 3 teens followed.  
  
~Kouji and Tomiko~  
  
Kouji ran behind Tomiko in the water. both of them were completely soaked.  
  
"Got ya!" Kouji said jumping on Tomiko. They both fell in the water and a wave came and covered both of them. "Are you okay?" Kouji asked pulling Tomiko up.  
  
"Yeah" Tomiko replied "You?"  
  
"I am fine, I was just worried about you" Kouji said and pulled Tomiko closer to him and hugged her. Another wave came but it didn't cover then this time.  
  
"Yeah, well you are the one who jumped on me in deep water" Tomiko said   
  
"You told me to catch you" Kouji said as they walked onto the shore "You were the one who ran into the deeper water"  
  
"Okay, okay" Tomiko said "You win"  
  
"I want a prize" Kouji said acting oddly childishly  
  
"Hm... and that would be" Tomiko asked  
  
"An answer to a simple question" Kouji replied  
  
"And the question is?" Tomiko asked  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kouji asked  
  
"Your...Girlfriend?" Tomiko asked  
  
"You can say no if you want to" Kouji said  
  
"Say no?" Tomiko asked "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No" Kouji replied   
  
"How can I say no to that question" Tomiko asked "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"  
  
"Really?" Kouji asked  
  
"Yeah!" Tomiko said   
  
"Can I give you a kiss?" Kouji asked  
  
"..." Tomiko began to blush "If you want to.. but it would be my first"  
  
"Really" Kouji asked. Tomiko nodded  
  
Kouji got close to Tomiko to kiss her.  
  
"KOUJI MINAMOTO!" Gary yelled running up to them. "Get Away From My Little Cousin!"  
  
"Augh" Tomiko turned around.  
  
"Huh?" Kouji looked at Gary with his arm around Tomiko. Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, and Andrea ran behind Gary.  
  
"You two are soaked" Andrea said. "You're going to get a cold"  
  
"What were you two doing?" Izumi asked "Going for a swim?"  
  
"Are you a couple yet?" Kouichi asked   
  
"Of course" Andrea giggled.  
  
"How can you expect them not to be?" Takuya asked  
  
"I won't get sick" Tomiko said quietly.  
  
"Augh... I left my jacket in the car" Gary said looking at Tomiko's wet clothes. Her own light blue jacket was tied around her waist and it was also wet.  
  
"I'd give you mine...but it's wet" Kouji said  
  
"What were you two doing?" A really angry Gary asked Kouji  
  
"Gary!" Tomiko yelled "Will you stop yelling at Kouji, he hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
"It's okay, He's just worried about you" Kouji said then raised his voice a bit "Though it would help my ears a lot if you stop yelling!"  
  
"No it's not okay" Tomiko said "Gary, Kouji's my boyfriend whether you like it or not!"  
  
"WHAT!" Gary yelled.  
  
"That was expected to happen" Takuya said  
  
"Gary will just need to learn to accept the facts" Andrea sighed  
  
"Well Kouji I am glad you finally got A girlfriend and all but..." Kouichi said "I am out of here!"   
  
Kouji glared at his twin.   
  
"Um.. do you think he'll be okay?" Izumi asked worried, looking at Kouichi, who was starting to walk back.  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi replied smiling then held out his hand "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah" Izumi replied and took his hand. they began to walk back  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Kouichi yelled behind him. Izumi put her head on his shoulder while walking back.  
  
"Augh" Kouji got tired of glaring at his brother because Kouichi had left.  
  
"Gary clam down" Andrea sighed "You know this was gunna happen soon anyways"  
  
"Yeah... But" Gary looked at Tomiko and Kouji  
  
"Don't Worry, buddy" Takuya said "Trust me, Kouji won't let anything happen to her"  
  
"Why does my cousin have to be like this?" Tomiko thought out loud.  
  
"At least he's not yelling anymore" Kouji said  
  
"Gary, admit it will ya?" Andrea said "You don't want your baby cousin to have a boyfriend"  
  
"I don't.. well... I-" Gary didn't know what to say  
  
"Hey, the good thing is you'll be coming along to the digital world!" Takuya said "You can keep an eye on them the entire time!"  
  
"yeah" Gary said "but-"  
  
"Gary, Act Your Age!" Andrea said getting annoyed now "You're 17! not a 12 year old! Will You act like it?"  
  
"Alright" Gary said "fine"  
  
Kouji and Tomiko sighed. "I guess I didn't get that kiss" Tomiko said  
  
"guess not" Kouji replied.  
  
"You two are going to get a cold in those soaking clothes" Andrea said  
  
"I am not going to get si-" Tomiko sneezed "Hate you!"  
  
"Why?" Andrea giggled  
  
"You always are right" Tomiko said   
  
"Let's go home so you can change" Takuya told Kouji.  
  
"Yeah" Gary agreed then glared at Kouji "Maybe you wouldn't be getting sick if your boyfriend didn't make you get wet"  
  
"It's not his fault" Tomiko said   
  
"Defending Kouji?" Andrea teased  
  
"It's not" Tomiko said "I was the one who made him go in the water"  
  
"..." Gary didn't say anything  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Takuya was sitting in the front this time. Andrea was sitting by the door, behind him. Kouichi and Izumi sat next to each other. Kouji sat behind the 3 of them with Tomiko resting her head against him. Kouji had his arm around her.   
  
"Here put this over you're self, I don't want to get too sick" Gary said putting his jacket over his younger cousin.   
  
"Okay, Arigato" Tomiko smiled.  
  
"Hey Kouji here" Kouichi handed Kouji a black jacket "You don't want to get sick either"  
  
"Thanks Kou" Kouji took the jacket and put it on.   
  
On the way back Gary, Andrea and takuya stayed oddly quiet. Tomiko and Kouji fell asleep. Izumi and Kouichi were fooling around as usual, but not as much as earlier because the car was quiet   
  
"Andrea?" Gary asked breaking the silence "Want me to take you to your house after we drop the other off?"  
  
"No thanks" Andrea asked "I'll walk since I live around the corner from them"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~At Ichijouji's residence~  
  
Kouji woke up easily unlike Tomiko. Kouichi was making fun of how they were hugging in their sleep. Kouji ignored him and showed Gary the way to the bed room. Gary carried Tomiko into the house and put her in her bed. Miyako and Sayuri kindly let Gary and Andrea into the house.   
  
"What did you do today?" Sayuri asked when Gary walked in.  
  
"We went out a little" Kouji replied and went up the stairs.  
  
When Gary came down, Sayuri asked him if he was going to the digital world.  
  
"Yeah" Gary replied   
  
"That is so cool" Sayuri said "I wish I could go too"  
  
"Sayuri" Kenji came into the living room "I want a cupcake"  
  
"Mom can Kenji and I have a cupcake" Sayuri asked  
  
"Alright" Miyako said smiling "Do you want one?" she asked Gary, Takuya and Kouichi.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go, sorry" Gary said   
  
"I'll have one" takuya said  
  
"Me too" Kouichi replied  
  
"Bye" Sayuri said   
  
"Bye-bye" Kenji said  
  
"Come by anytime" Miyako said   
  
"Sure" Gary said "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Gary asked Takuya  
  
"Yeah, guess so"   
  
"See you in the morning" Kouichi said and went behind Sayuri and Kenji to get cupcakes  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"Augh" Tomiko turned around in the bed   
  
"Get out!" Andrea yelled "get out of bed!"  
  
"I don't want to" Tomiko replied covering herself " I want to sleep"  
  
"Your getting the bed wet!" Izumi said "change your clothes"  
  
"No" Tomiko said holding on the her blanket. Kouji was pulling it away from her.  
  
"Listen to your friends" Kouji said  
  
"No" Tomiko said. She suddenly let go of the blanket and hugged her pillow. Kouji fell back on the floor with the blanket over his head. Andrea and Izumi began to laugh a little but then got back to getting Tomiko out of bed.  
  
"Why don't you want to get out?" Izumi asked  
  
"I am sleepy!" Tomiko said "Shut up now, I can't sleep"  
  
"Get into your pajamas" Andrea said  
  
"Fine!" Tomiko said giving up. "Shoo, shoo, get out"   
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"Augh! Happy?" Tomiko asked sitting on Kouji's bed.   
  
"Yeah" Andrea said. She and Izumi changed the wet covers to dry ones.  
  
Kouji walked in and threw a towel at her. "Dry your hair a bit" Kouji said  
  
"Fine" Tomiko dried her hair a little and threw herself into bed.  
  
"Why do you want to be in bed so much?" Andrea asked "You don't have a fever do you?"  
  
"No" Tomiko shook her head. And Covered herself again. "I am cold"  
  
"You don't have a fever" Izumi said feeling her forehead.  
  
"Well since you were just wet, that's normal, I guess" Andrea smiled "Kouji take care of her"  
  
"I will" Kouji replied   
  
"Bye" Andrea said  
  
"See ya soon, Andrea" Tomiko said .  
  
"Well I'll walk you downstairs" Izumi said. Andrea and Izumi walked out leaving Kouji and Tomiko alone.  
  
"You're not sick are you" Kouji asked sitting on the side of her bed  
  
"No" Tomiko replied "Will everyone stop asking me that!"  
  
"Okay" Kouji laughed  
  
"I want a hug" Tomiko said childishly. Kouji smiled and hugged her. He sat further onto the bed with his back against the wall. She laid her head on his lap and Kouji stroked her hair. She fell asleep and Kouji fell asleep sitting down. A hyper Kouichi walked by and looked into the room. He grinned seeing Kouji sleeping, turned off the lights and closed the door. He went running down the stairs to eat dinner.   
  
~Japan~  
  
Tomoki, Shinya, Chikari, Teppei, Terou, Katsuharu and Junpei were at the park. They had been talking to Ophanimon just a moment ago.  
  
"Tomorrow morning" Junpei said "we'll meet at the train station"  
  
"okay" everyone else answered  
  
"We need pack anything well need" Teppei said   
  
"food?" Shinya asked  
  
"Yeah, pack anything you would if you were going camping in the woods" Chikari said  
  
"Okay" Shinya yawned "I can't wait to see Takuya again"  
  
"and Izumi" Junpei sighed.  
  
"She probably already has a boyfriend" Katsuharu said  
  
"No!" Junpei exclaimed "I hope not"  
  
"You know he's right" Chikari said "She went with Kouji and Kouichi and takuya"  
  
"I know" Junpei said   
  
"and she three cute boys to pick from" Chikari said   
  
"Oooo" Teppei said "Chikari wants a boyfriend"  
  
"No I don't I was just saying that Izumi can pick any of them" Chikari said "I like someone else anyways"  
  
"awww" Teppei said "You're ruining my fun!"  
  
"Good" Chikari said "I'll see you boys tomorrow" She left for home  
  
The boys stay a little while longer talking. They all said their good byes and left for their homes.   
  
~End of chapter 14~  
  
DONE! YAY! Um... I hope you like and Um... I shall try my best to update as soon as I can. Anyways... Please review! =)  
  
Note To Stephanie- I am glad you like my fics. um.. This is my first fic, A Christmas reunion was my second fic. I'll try to update when ever I can.   
  
To everyone who reviewed - I am glad you reviewed. The reviews I get encourage me to keep writing and updating more. I'll try to update as soon as I can. =) 


	15. Babysitting

LWF- Sooo sorry. I know I haven't updated in a long time. A really long time. To make it up I am posting two chapters today. Unfortunately, I might not be able to update again for few weeks... Sorry. To update now I have to my friend, Andrea's, computer because mine doesn't seem to work well at the moment. Be thankful she's so kind. Gomen about the delay and enjoy the fic. Please review afterward.  
  
Declaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. I only own the few character I've made up, But even with that, I don't own the digimon they turn into.  
  
Chapter 15-Baby Sitting  
  
Wenesday- Afternoon  
  
Ken and Miyako asked the 5 teenagers to meet them at the living room. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi and Tomiko sat quietly waiting to hear why they were called down. Kenji walked in, put down some toy cars and left to get more.  
  
"We have a small problem" Ken said  
  
"Sayuri went to the malls with some of her friends today" Miyako explained "And we had an unexpected call to the city"  
  
"Oh. Okay" Takuya said  
  
"We can't take Kenji or Kai" Ken added "We were wondering if you could baby sit"  
  
"Sure" Takuya replied looking at his friends who nodded.  
  
"It's the least we can do" Kouji said  
  
"Until what time?" Kouichi asked  
  
"10:00" Ken responded  
  
"Today?" Izumi asked  
  
"Yes" Miyako answered  
  
"Alright" Tomiko said looking at the clock  
  
"Only 1, 3, 4, 6 minutes" Kenji said looking at the clock, and counting the numbers on it,  
  
"Six hours" Kouichi corrected him. "Right now, it's 4"  
  
"Thank you" Miyako and Ken.   
  
"Girls come over here and I'll tell you what you'll need" Miyako said heading for the kitchen. Izumi and Tomiko followed. Miyako explained how to make the milk for Kai and what time to feed him. She also mentioned what drinks Kenji likes, where the food was and what time to feed them. She told the girls that Sayuri was sleeping over a friend's house. She also gave them Ken's cell phone number, in case of an emergency.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken was telling Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi what time the 2 kids had to be asleep, and what to do and not to do if they didn't go to sleep. Ken told them that it was alright for Andrea and/or Gary to come over, as long as they didn't go home late. No sleepovers were allowed either. The house had to be locked by 9pm the latest. They had to be sure that the house wasn't left a mess when he came back.  
  
Half and Hour Later  
  
Within half an hour, Ken and Miyako left were gone. Kenji was in the living room floor playing with his toy cars again "Zoom, zoom, zooooom" He said over and over again. Kouichi and Izumi were watching over him. Izumi was really just reading a book that was written in Japanese. Miyako had lent it to her. Takuya was playing one of Sayuri's video games. Tomiko was in the kitchen heating up the milk for Kai that woke up a few minutes after his parents left.   
  
"Tomiko" Kouji came down the stairs carrying a baby  
  
"Yeah, almost done" Tomiko replied checking if the milk was too warm  
  
"What's taking you?" Kouji asked sitting in the dining room.  
  
"Sorry" Tomiko said putting the bottle on the table and taking Kai out of Kouji's arms. Then she tried to pick up the bottle but couldn't because of Kai's wiggling around "Pass me the bottle"  
  
"Here" Kouji said and watched as Tomiko began to feed the baby. As soon as Kai got his bottle, he calmed down. She walked into the living room with Kouji behind her. Kouichi looked up as soon as they did and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Takuya asked  
  
"What were you guys doing" Kouichi said laughing and pointing at Kouji and Tomiko "Don't you think you're too young for that?"  
  
"Huh?" Kouji looked at Tomiko. She looked equally confused.   
  
"Having a child at this age. What will mom say, Kouji?!" Kouichi said   
  
Izumi shut the book leaving her finger on the page she was at and hit Kouichi on the head.   
  
"Oww. Izumi that wasn't nice" Kouichi said  
  
"What you said wasn't very nice either" Izumi said. She opened the book and was about to continue reading when she saw what Kouichi was doing.  
  
"Kouichi what are you doing?" Izumi asked as Kouichi crawled around the living room floor.   
  
"I am a horse" Kouichi said carrying Kenji on his back. Kenji was holding on to the neck of his shirt and acting like Kouichi was a horse.  
  
"You're going to make him fall" Izumi said. She book marked the spot she was at and shut the book. Then she took Kenji off of Kouichi.  
  
"Uichi" the little 4 year old Kenji said trying to get Izumi to let go of him.   
  
Takuya began to laugh "Uichi, I think you need to teach him how to say your na- Hey I was winning!!" His attention turned back to the game.  
  
"Kouichi" Kouichi said his name slowly  
  
"Uichi" Kenji repeated. Izumi let him on the floor and he smiled and ran around "Uichi, Uichi, wanna pay?"  
  
"Huh?" Izumi looked at the little boy running, confused "Pay, Pay what?"  
  
Kouichi laughed "He's asking if I want to play"  
  
"Oh..."Izumi said and laughed too  
  
"Sure, Kenji what do you want to play?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Cars" Kenji replied  
  
"Okay" Kouichi said  
  
Tomiko had Kai sitting on her lap while Kouji was trying to get Kai to let go of his finger. Tomiko laughed.  
  
"He has a good grip" Kouji said  
  
"Um.. most babies do" Tomiko said "At least I think so, cause they sure like grabbing things"  
  
"Yeah" Kouji agreed   
  
A moment later the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Izumi said and left to answer the door  
  
"Hey Izumi!" Andrea said happily  
  
"Hey Andrea" Izumi replied "Come in"  
  
"Where's Miyako?" Andrea asked  
  
"Oh, we're babysitting" Kouichi said "Do I need to sit on the baby?"  
  
Andrea and Izumi began to laugh. Kouji turned to face the doorway where Andrea was.   
  
"Hi" Kouji said  
  
"Hi" Andrea replied. Kai got up with Tomiko holding him so he wouldn't fall. Without Tomiko or anyone else noticing, Kai grabbed Kouji's ponytail and began tugging on it.  
  
"No" Andrea replied still laugh a bit. She looked at the television screen and saw the game Takuya was playing "Oh, I've played that game"  
  
"It's hard" Takuya said   
  
"Yeah" Andrea agreed "It take a lo-"  
  
"Ahhh let go" Kouji yelled all of a sudden "Let go"  
  
"Stop yelling and moving" Tomiko said. Takuya paused the game just laugh at what he was watching Kouji tried to get lose. Izumi, Kouichi and Kenji were also watching and laughing.   
  
"Let go" Kouji repeated trying to pull his ponytail away. The more Kouji tried to get away the tighter Kai held on. Tomiko made Kai sit on her lap and Kouji had to sit on the floor in front of her. Andrea kneeled down next to Kouji. She slowly opened Kai's fingers, making his grip weaker. Tomiko tried to keep Kai's other hand away from Kouji's bandana.   
  
"There" She said as she pulled Kai's hand away from Kouji's hair. Tomiko let go of Kai's other hand.  
  
"Arigato" Kouji replied getting up. Kouji's bandana slipped off. He's bangs fell on his face. He turned around and saw Kai holding it.   
  
"Don't, You, Dare, Stick, My, Bandana, Into, Your, Mouth " Kouji started, saying each word slowly to Kai. Tomiko was trying to take it away from Kai as quickly as she could. Kai grabbed a corner of the Bandana and put it in his mouth.  
  
"No, No, No" Kouji said taking the bandana out of Kai's mouth. Kai held on to it and chewed with his baby teeth on it. "No! Give it back" Kouji quickly took the bandana away from Kai  
  
"Waaaaaaaaa" Kai yelled crying.   
  
"Augh, doon't cry!" Kouji said loudly. Tomiko kicked him "What was that for?"  
  
"Yelling at the baby and making him cry" Tomiko replied. Andrea and Izumi giggled. Takuya and Kouichi were rolling on the floor laughing.   
  
"It's not funny" Kouji said  
  
Kenji took one of his toy cars and gave it to Kai. Kai looked at it and was quiet.   
  
"I am going to wash my bandana" Kouji said taking his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back to his face "I don't want it to have a baby's saliva on it" Kouji walked to the kitchen. Tomiko gave Andrea the baby and went after Kouji. Kai put the toy car in his mouth. Andrea was trying to take it away without making him cry  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"Gimme, I'll wash it for you" Tomiko smiled "If you fix your ponytail, you might be able to get some of those hairs out of your face" Tomiko kissed Kouji taking his bandana away. "On second thought" She continued "I think I am going to give your bandana back to Kai"  
  
"Why?" Kouji asked  
  
"Because you look cute like that" Tomiko said "All your hair in your face"  
  
"It's annoying" Kouji said  
  
"I know it is" Tomiko smiled "I grew mine too, only difference is mine it long enough to be put in a ponytail" Tomiko grabbed the top of her own ponytail and took out a few hairs. The hairs she took out were a lot shorter then the rest of her hair.   
  
"Yeah, I've seen you with your hair down" Kouji said getting his hair out of it's ponytail.   
  
"You did?" Tomiko asked opening the water in the kitchen sink "When?"  
  
"When you sleep" Kouji replied "Your hair covers all your back, and your bangs now reach you a little below your shoulders, right?"  
  
"Yup" Tomiko said washing the bandana with the dish soap "Except when it's in a high ponytail like now. This it only covers half of my back"  
  
"Yeah" Kouji replied pulling his own hair out of it's ponytail  
  
Living room  
  
"Where that thing your put in his mouth" Takuya asked  
  
"The pacifier?" Andrea asked  
  
"Yeah that" Takuya replied   
  
"I think it's in his room" Kouichi replied  
  
"I'll go get it" Takuya said running out  
  
"Okay" Andrea said taking the car away  
  
"Waaaaaa" Kai began to cry again. Kenji quietly handed Andrea, Kai's bottle. He sat next to Andrea, watching while she feed his younger brother.  
  
"Aww how cute" Kouichi said "You're going to make a good wife for Takuya"  
  
"Huh?" Andrea looked up confused but embarrassed "What are you talking about"  
  
"You're good with kids" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah, I know" Andrea said "I am going to be a teacher when I grow up"  
  
"Really, great you'll help me with my homework" Takuya said only hearing the last part of what Andrea said. Kai's bottle was empty but he refused to let go of his bottle.  
  
"I think he's still hungry" Izumi said   
  
"I'll go see if I can find the baby food" Takuya said  
  
Kitchen  
  
"And done" Tomiko handed Kouji his bandana "You look cute with your hair down like that"  
  
"It's annoying" Kouji said   
  
"Where's the baby food?" Takuya asked  
  
"Uh.. why?" Kouji asked  
  
"The baby's hungry" Takuya replied  
  
"Here" Tomiko said handing Takuya a bottle of baby food. "For future reference it's in this cabinet."  
  
"Okay" Takuya said opening the draw where all the spoons, forks and knifes were left. He took a baby spoon and went back to the living room.  
  
"You look real cute with your hair like that" Tomiko said after Takuya left. She was smiling. "Give me this" She gave him a kiss taking the small rubber band he used to tie his hair. "Let me put her hair back up then, you can put your bandana on when it's dry"  
  
"Okay" Kouji said. They walked into the dinning room where Kouji sat down. Tomiko gathered his hair and held it tightly while tying it up.  
  
"There" Tomiko said "See... Now your hair isn't in your face"  
  
Kouji looked up at Tomiko smiling. His hair wasn't in his face anymore. "Thanks" A few strands of hair fell back into his face.  
  
"Oops" Tomiko giggled "Guess I spoke too soon"  
  
"Yeah" Kouji laughed getting up.  
  
"You know Kouichi is being to worry" Andrea said stepping in   
  
"Why?" Kouji asked  
  
"He's afraid you two left him all alone" Andrea replied "So Lovebirds back into the living room" Andrea grabbed both of their arms and pulled them back to the living room.   
  
Living Room  
  
"Ahh... there you two are" Kouichi said "What were you two doing?"  
  
"Oh... you know" Tomiko said teasing him. "What you and Izumi don't"  
  
"Only a few kisses" Kouji said "Like this" Kouji grabbed Tomiko and held her with one arm. Her back was to the ground.   
  
"Ah... Kouji don't drop me" Tomiko said hugging Kouji's neck   
  
"I won't" Kouji mumbled before kissing her on her lips. Both of them were in the doorway with their eyes close.   
  
"Kouji take it to your room" Izumi said. They both opened their eyes, when they heard Izumi. Tomiko looked embarrassed when both Kouji and her were standing straight again. Kouji was frowning. Andrea sat next to Takuya. Takuya was feeding Kai and making a mess too.   
  
"You ruin my fun with your little family" Kouji said walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Tomiko copied and sat next to him.   
  
"Wha?" Kouichi looked at Kouji, then Izumi. Takuya, Andrea, Kouji, and Tomiko began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Kouji, That's mean" Izumi said. She picked Kenji up and set him on Kouji's lap. Kouji and Tomiko stopped laughing "Here why don't you have a kid"   
  
Izumi and Kouichi began to laugh along with Andrea and Takuya who didn't stop laughing.   
  
"Alright, Takuya, you and Andrea can be parents now too!" Kouichi said watching Takuya trying to feed Kai. Takuya and Andrea also stopped laughing.   
  
"Now that is mean" Andrea said   
  
"I know" Kouichi laughed.  
  
"Um... Takuya why don't I feed him better" Andrea asked taking the bottle of food and spoon away from Takuya  
  
" Uh... sure be my guest" Takuya said willingly giving the baby to Andrea.  
  
"You guys look like two couples with a baby" Kouichi said childishly "Izumi lets have one" Izumi hit Kouichi on the head with her book. "Oww" Kouichi began to rub his head. "Daddy, Zumi hit me" Kouichi said to Kouji in a childish tone.  
  
"Shut Up" Kouji said. Takuya, Andrea and Tomiko were laughing.   
  
"Uichi an Oji funny" Kenji said  
  
"Kouichi and Kouji" Kouichi said  
  
"Oichi an Uji?" Kenji asked  
  
"Kouichi and Kouji" Kouichi said again and again.  
  
"Um.. I am going to go upstairs for a bit" Kouji said giving Tomiko the baby. "I am going to leave my bandana in the room"  
  
A Little While Later  
  
Kouichi was teaching Kenji how to count correctly in Japanese "Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go"  
  
"Ichi, Ni, Yon, Go" Kenji repeated  
  
"You might want to teach him how to count in English first" Takuya suggested Then he said to Kenji "One, Two, Three, Four, Five"  
  
"One, three, five?" Kenji asked  
  
"One, two, three" Kouichi said showing Kenji 3 fingers  
  
"One, two, three" Kenji copied Kouichi  
  
"Four, five" Kouichi said lifting his other 2 fingers  
  
"Four, five" Kenji copied again  
  
"Gimme five" Kouichi said and gently slapped his against Kenji's. "Good"  
  
"Gimme another five" Kouichi said and Kenji slapped his hand against Kouichi's.  
  
"It's almost seven, have you eaten?" Andrea asked  
  
"No" Kenji answered "I want apple juice"  
  
"Are there any?" Andrea asked.   
  
"Yeah, the fridge" Takuya said and he was once again playing  
  
"You've been playing that game for 2 hours straight" Tomiko said "Doesn't it hurt your eyes?"  
  
"Nope" Takuya said. He was sitting right in front of the television  
  
"Well, At least sit farther away from the television" Andrea said "You're going to end up blind"  
  
"It's better here" Takuya said. Andrea took the control away from Takuya.  
  
"I said 'Back'!" Andrea said "Or your not playing"  
  
"Fine, mommy" Takuya said "Do you want me to take turns with you too?"  
  
"No" Andrea replied  
  
"Juice, juice" Kenji said tugging Andrea's shirt"  
  
"Ok, Let's go get the juice" Andrea said to Kenji, who ran into the kitchen  
  
"Yay!" Kenji said happily holding a box of apple juice "Koichi, Koji, wana juice?"  
  
"No thanks" Kouji and Kouichi replied  
  
"Okay" Kenji said "Arigato Andrea"  
  
"Welcome" Andrea said then mumbled "I am glad Kouichi taught him our names"   
  
"Well Kai fell asleep" Tomiko said holding a sleeping baby. She handed Kouichi the baby's bottle   
  
"Where's Kouji?" Andrea asked  
  
"Upstairs?" Takuya replied turning off the game.  
  
"I am going to make dinner" Izumi said   
  
"Great, I'll help" Tomiko said "Just let me see what Kouji's up too and put the baby in his bed" Tomiko went up the stairs. She entered the kids room. It was all blue and had stuffed animals and toy cars all over the place. Tomiko carefully placed the baby on the crib and made the light dim. It wasn't completely off but light enough to see where you were going. She shut the door and when over to her own room  
  
"Kouji?" Tomiko asked walking into the room she shared with Kouji. "You in here?" She turned on the lights. She looked around and saw no one. She laid on her bed with her eye closes. A few moments later she opened her eyes because she heard someone walking around and saw Kouji, who apparently just came from taking a shower.  
  
"Oh my god" She said suddenly turning around and facing the wall. She had her hands over her eyes  
  
"Uh... your awake" Kouji asked grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him  
  
"Hai" Tomiko replied "Hurry and get dressed please"  
  
"Um.. okay" Kouji said  
  
A few Minutes Later  
  
"How was I suppose to know you were awake?" Kouji asked. He had his wet hair over his shoulders wetting his shirt.  
  
"You could've asked" Tomiko said  
  
"Or you could've said something when I walked in" Kouji said  
  
"You could've made some noise when you walked in so I'd know you came in" Tomiko said  
  
"Augh.. this is stupid" Kouji said  
  
"Hai" Kouichi said walking in "You could've, you could've, What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Nothing" Tomiko replied walking by Kouichi. Kouichi turned to looked at Tomiko then back at Kouji.  
  
Downstairs -Kitchen  
  
"Izumi?" Andrea asked "What ya doing?"  
  
"I am making dinner" Izumi said "Spaghetti"  
  
"I'll help" Andrea said opening the refrigerator to take out what they'd need "I could've sworn Tomiko said she'd help"   
  
"She did" Izumi replied  
  
Andrea sighed "That's Tomiko for you, as far away from the kitchen as possible" Izumi and Andrea laughed.  
  
"Hey that's mean" Tomiko said "Sure I am not fond of cooking, but it doesn't mean I can't"  
  
"You can't cook" Andrea said "You'll burn everything"  
  
"I will not" Tomiko said  
  
"We don't need your help" Andrea said "I am sure Izumi and the others want to eat something edible"  
  
"That was definitely mean" Tomiko said "Fine then, I won't help"  
  
"Fine" Andrea said  
  
"More juice?" Kenji asked Andrea quietly but smiling.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready, so no more juice until then" Andrea said. Kenji frowned and went to Izumi   
  
"More juice?" Kenji asked again smiling  
  
"Sorry Kenji, You heard Andrea" Izumi replied. Kenji frowned again.   
  
"Okay" Kenji left the kitchen  
  
"Since you don't need my help" Tomiko said "I am going to go take a shower"  
  
"Okay" Andrea said "Don't take long"  
  
"I won't" Tomiko yelled running up the stairs Kouichi was going down stairs  
  
"Hey, I have to go" Andrea said  
  
"Alright" Izumi said  
  
"Say bye to Tomiko and Kouji for me" Andrea said   
  
"I will" Izumi said. Kouichi walked in to see what was for dinner.  
  
"Bye Kouichi, bye Izumi" Andrea said leaving the kitchen  
  
"Bye" Izumi and Kouichi said.   
  
"Bye Takuya" Andrea said opening the door and leaving  
  
"Making Italian spaghetti?" Kouichi asked wrapping his arms around Izumi's waist  
  
"Hai" Izumi replied. Kouichi kissed Izumi's neck over and over again. "Kouichi" She giggled.  
  
"Hm..?" Kouichi asked holding Izumi tightly and continuing to kiss her.  
  
"Do you mind?" Izumi asked  
  
"What?" Kouichi asked looked at Izumi "What did I do?"  
  
"I am cooking" Izumi said  
  
"I'll help" Kouichi said "By staying right here"  
  
"Kouichi" Izumi giggled because Kouichi's kisses were tickling her neck "I can't cook with you doing that"  
  
"Aww" Kouichi said stopping  
  
"Find a different way of helping" Izumi said  
  
"Like make some more Ice Tea. or make some Lemonade or something" Izumi said  
  
"Alright" Kouichi said in a sad tone  
  
"Aw, Kouichi don't be like that" Izumi said sadly. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Kouichi. He was looking at the floor. Izumi went behind Kouichi and but her arms around his neck. "Don't be sad"  
  
"I am not" Kouichi smiled. He turned around and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Just help me so I can finish faster" Izumi said when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Okay" Kouichi smiling at Izumi. Izumi smiled back.  
  
Dining Room- Dinner  
  
"I thought you were going to help" Izumi said when Kouji and Tomiko sat down.  
  
"I was" Tomiko said "But Andrea said that my help wasn't needed because my cooking wasn't edible, so I decide to take a shower after Kouji"  
  
"What were you doing up stairs?" Takuya asked Kouji  
  
"I took a shower and then I was reading a book while she was in the shower" Kouji replied  
  
"Ah. Don't lie" Kouichi said "You know you guys were upstairs making out"  
  
"Oh, shut up" Tomiko said  
  
"Koichi, what's making out?" Kenji asked  
  
"Great look what you did" Izumi said feeding Kenji in the mouth  
  
"I did, what are you talking about?" Kouichi asked innocently "Hey, this spaghetti taste great"  
  
"Hai it does" Takuya agreed  
  
"Hm... much better then mine" Tomiko said  
  
"Then I'll be sure to ask Izumi to make spaghetti when I want some" Kouji said  
  
"Why's that?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" Tomiko asked  
  
"You said her spaghetti was better" Kouji replied "And you said Andrea said your cooking isn't edible"  
  
"Ah, but that doesn't mean that my spaghetti is bad" Tomiko said   
  
"Full, Zumi" Kenji said  
  
"You're full?" Izumi asked  
  
"Hai" Kenji replied "I am sleepy"  
  
"I'll take you to bed" Kouichi said  
  
"Yay" Kenji said "You'll read me a book?"  
  
"Hai" Kouichi nodded holding Kenji's hand and taking him up stairs.  
  
Kenji and Kai's room  
  
"Koichi going to wead a book?" Kenji asked  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi replied   
  
"Wead this, me and Kai like it" Kenji said. Handing a book to Kouichi and running back onto his bed "daddy reads it to us"  
  
"Pinocchio?" Kouichi read "Fine" Kouichi sat on the bed.  
  
After Kouichi had read a few pages, Kouji came in to check on the Kai before going to sleep. Kouji ended up with Kenji listen to Kouichi reading.  
  
A little while later- Kitchen  
  
"The dishes are done" Tomiko sighed as Izumi dried the last plate and placed it in it's place.  
  
"And the boys sure be asleep" Izumi said "I am going to check on the kids, could you check on the boys"  
  
"Kids, boys?" Tomiko asked in a fooling around tone "They all act like kids and boys"  
  
Izumi laughed "Hai, you're right, maybe because they are"  
  
"Hai" Tomiko said as they headed for the stairs to go to the bedrooms  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Kouichi?" Tomiko walking down the hall "Kouji, Takuya?" She opened the door to Takuya's room and saw Takuya sleeping.  
  
"Kouji?" Tomiko said checking her own room "Izumi, he's not here"  
  
"Kouichi?" Izumi checked her own room  
  
They both walked into the younger boy's room and found all four asleep  
  
"Aww, So cute" Izumi said  
  
"Yeah, well unless Kouichi wakes up now, his neck is going to hurt tomorrow" Tomiko whispered. She didn't take here eyes off of Kouji, who like everynight, had his hair in his face. The only difference was, Kouji's hair was still in a ponytail. He usually slept with his hair down. Like his twin Kouji, Kouichi also had some hair in his face, just not as much as Kouji. He seem almost calmer then Kouji.  
  
"Kouichi, Kouichi, wake up" Izumi said shaking her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Kouichi said waking up. He stretched a little and kicked Kouji's head by accident.  
  
"Oww" Kouji said waking up also. He was rubbing his head. "What did I do, Kouichi?"  
  
"Go to your rooms" Tomiko said smiling. She kissed Kouji's forehead before he left. The twins nodded and sleepily walked to each of their rooms "Go to sleep, I'll stay in case they wake up"  
  
"Naa, you go, look more tired" Izumi replied  
  
"Yeah, I am, Well alright, I'll see ya in the morning I guess. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need something" Tomiko replied  
  
"I won't" Izumi responded. Tomiko left, and Izumi picked up the book Kouji was reading. She started flipping though the pages until she fell asleep next to Kenji's bed.  
  
10:55 pm  
  
Izumi was sleeping where Kouichi was once sleeping. Kai woke up and began to cry. Izumi woke up and changed his diaper. She was going into the kitchen when she heard keys at the door. Ken and Miyako Ichijouji quietly walked in. They saw the light in the kitchen on and went to check why.  
  
"Oh Izumi, did Kai wake you up?" Miyako said taking Kai   
  
"Yeah, I think he's hungry" Izumi replied  
  
"He probably is" Ken said "You can go to sleep"  
  
"Arigato" Izumi said and went to her own room  
  
Izumi's and Kouichi's room  
  
"Kouichi?" Izumi asked sleepily. Since he didn't reply, she assumed that he was asleep. She changed to her pajamas and laid in her bed.  
  
"Ha!" Kouichi said jumping onto Izumi's bed and landing next to her.  
  
"Kouichi" Izumi giggled  
  
"Yea?" Kouichi asked. He rolled over, so he was on top of Izumi. She looked up at him and smiled. Kouichi was holding himself up by his arms and knees, and smiling at Izumi.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Izumi asked  
  
"Hai, but I heard you come in so I figured I'd wait till you went to bed and I'd ask you to let me sleep here too" Kouichi said. He had his eyes closed and was leaning forward to kiss her. Izumi held her hand up to his lips, stopping him. Kouichi opened his eyes to see Izumi with her eyes closed thinking  
  
"Hm... what if I say no?" Izumi asked   
  
"Please" Kouichi said "be nice"   
  
"Hm..." Izumi closed her eyes in thought again "Hm... No" She said opening her eyes again.  
  
"How can you say no?" Kouichi asked "To handsome me?"  
  
"Noooo" Izumi said slowly. "See you move your mouth"  
  
"Izumi" Kouichi said "Do you really want me to go"  
  
"Of Course..." Izumi said. Kouichi frowned. "Not"  
  
"Really?" Kouichi's face lite up. "I can stay?"  
  
"Hai" Izumi giggled at how happy her boyfriend looked "As long as you don't want to play any games"  
  
"Not even tickle each other until one of us falls of the bed?" Kouichi asked "Or kiss Izumi until one of us runs out of breath?"  
  
"No Kouichi"  
  
"Okay, Arigato for letting me stay" Kouichi said kissing Izumi's forehead. "You tired?"  
  
"Hai" Izumi said putting her head on Kouichi's chest. She also put her arms around him. Kouichi smiled and put an arm around Izumi and hugged her.  
  
"Night" Izumi said sleepily  
  
"Good night to you too" Kouichi said. Before either of them noticed, they both we're asleep  
  
End of chapter 15  
  
Um incase anyone didn't understand what Kouichi was teaching Kai in Japanese, Kouichi was saying 1,2,3,4,5 in Japanese. I how to say 4 in two different ways I think the one more commonly used in Japan is 'Yon' but you can also say it as 'Shi' and um.... On with the next chapter! Don't forget to review! 


	16. Last day of school

Chapter 16! Tada, Done. Lwf is happyI am sooooo sorry, I wasn't able to work on the chapter cause of exams. And when I did have it done I can't sign online... For more then a few weeks. I am soooooooooo sorry, But I promise the next chapter will be posted as soon as I can and it won't be in a few months....At least I hope not..... Well Enjoy and Review, At least I hope you do, because I using my best friend's computer to update. The least you can do is Review!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
And with no farther delay..... the 16th chapter!  
  
Chapter 16-last day of school  
  
Wednesday  
  
"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice" Miyako said  
  
"Um... 7 hours times 5 dollars is 35 times the 5 of you is..... 175" Ken said doing the math out loud. He took a hundred and seventy five dollars out of his wallet. "I hope 5 dollars the hours is okay" He handed each one of them 35 dollars.   
  
"Oh, um... it's okay" Takuya said handing the money back  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't really a problem" Izumi said also handing her 35 dollars back  
  
"Yeah, they're right, it's enough that you took us in" Tomiko said setting her money on the table in front of Ken "Thanks though"  
  
Kouji and Kouichi also put their money on the table.   
  
Ken said "And keep the money"  
  
"We won't need it" Kouichi said "When we get back we won't need money and in Japan it's yens not dollars"  
  
"At least take it to buy the things you'll need to take, and if you need more just tell me" Ken said "I am not taking the money back"  
  
"Fine" Takuya and the others said taking the money back  
  
The doorbell rang. Miyako answered it  
  
"Hello" Miyako said   
  
"Morning, are Takuya, Tomiko and the others here?" A teenage boy asked  
  
"Yeah, you must be Gary" Miyako said  
  
"Yeah, they need to hurry or we'll be late to school" Gary said in his hyper but hurry tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry" Tomiko said. She finished her cup of milk and ran after her friends who had a head start. "Arigato, Ja ne!"   
  
Takuya, Kouichi, and Izumi left to school. Gary and Kouji waited for Tomiko by the front door. The 6 of them ran the quickest way they could find.  
  
"You want to know what I just noticed" Tomiko asked Gary and Kouji, who were running on either side of her, to catch up with the others.  
  
"What" Gary asked  
  
"I didn't do my homework" Tomiko replied  
  
"Oh yeah" Kouji said remembering about it too "No did theirs"  
  
"Why?" Gary asked  
  
"What what?" Izumi asked since they were in a group once again  
  
"Babysitting" Tomiko replied to Gary and told Izumi "Nothing important"  
  
"Andrea!" Takuya yelled when they got closer to Andrea's house. She was standing bye the  
  
"Late again" Andrea said. They all ran by her except for Takuya who stopped to give her a kiss on the lips. It's was really more like a peck on the lips. Before anyone noticed, Takuya was far ahead of them. Andrea quickly caught up with Gary, Tomiko, Kouichi and Izumi but none of them could catch up with Takuya.  
  
After class  
  
"Where Takuya?" Gary asked in his hyper normal tone. He stole a soccer ball from the school's gym. Gary kicked the ball against the school's wall.  
  
"I don't know" Kouichi said "He did mention something about Andrea this morning"  
  
"Where is she?" Izumi asked noticing her wasn't there either.  
  
"She said she was going home ahead of us" Tomiko said  
  
"Why?" Gary asked  
  
"Hm... Dunno" Tomiko shrugged  
  
"That's strange, Do you think she meet up with her other friends?" Izumi asked  
  
"Probably" Kouji said taking the soccer ball away from Gary and running away.  
  
"Hey I had the ball!" Gary exclaimed running after Kouji  
  
"It's that him over there?" Izumi asked pointing at the entrance to the school property  
  
"Yea" Kouichi said "Lets go"  
  
"Kouji! Gary! Lets go home!" Tomiko yelled slowly walking behind Izumi and Kouichi who had ran ahead to catch up with Takuya.  
  
"Why didn't you meet up with us?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Where's Andrea?" Takuya asked  
  
"We think she probably left with some other friends" Izumi responded  
  
"Oh...okay" Takuya said sounding relieved that he wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day. He looked at the ground while he walked with Izumi and Kouichi on either side of him.  
  
"Come on Takuya!" Gary said running past him  
  
"Where?" Takuya asked looking up. Kouji ran by with Tomiko close behind.  
  
"To Andrea's" Tomiko said running by to.   
  
"Lets go" Izumi told Kouichi  
  
" 'kay" Kouichi replied "3,2,1,GO!"  
  
Kouichi and Izumi ran.  
  
"Come on Taky!" Izumi said " 'drea will be happy to see you!"  
  
"Coming" Takuya said picking up his pace. "She's going to get mad because of the kiss I gave her this morning"  
  
Andrea's house  
  
Gary knocked on the door. Kouji and Tomiko reached the door about the same time. Kouichi arrive a few seconds before Izumi, who was have dragging Takuya. A lady with short dark hair answered the door  
  
"Hello?" She said "Gary! Tomiko, hi"  
  
"Hello, is Andrea here?" Tomiko asked kindly  
  
"Yes, she just got home with Theresa and Priscilla" Andrea's mother replied "Andrea, your friends are here"  
  
"Oh hi" Andrea said coming out of her room that was down the hall.  
  
"Tomiko!" A taller blond girl ran up to Tomiko "Long time!" Another girl with long dark hair followed Andrea and the blond out of the room.   
  
"Hi Theresa" Tomiko replied   
  
"Hi Tomi-chan" the other girl said "Hi Gary  
  
"Hi Priscilla" Tomiko and Gary said together  
  
"Hi Gary" Theresa said. "Aren't you going to introduce your friends"  
  
"Hi and nope" Gary replied  
  
"Yeah, come in" Andrea said "That's Izumi, and her boyfriend Kouichi"   
  
"And this is Kouichi's brother Kouji" Tomiko added "And tha-"  
  
"No duh, I can tell they're brothers, who can't?" Theresa asked  
  
"And that's Takuya" Tomiko finished her previous sentence. They all entered Andrea's living room. It had a big television, and statues around it. On the walls, there were pictures of Andrea, her parents and a younger boy.   
  
"He's the one you-" Theresa started pointing at Takuya when Andrea clapped her hands over Theresa's mouth.   
  
"Andrea take your friends to your room, I wanna play my games" the younger boy from the picture came in "Are one of these your boyfriend? Mom! Andrea brought her boyfriend and his friends over!"  
  
"No Dennis" Andrea said "Ignore him, Mom!"  
  
"Dennis leave you sister alone" Andrea's mom came in with drinks  
  
"Do they have girlfriends?" Priscilla asked   
  
"Yes" Izumi said holding on to Kouichi's arm. She put her head on his shoulder. Kouichi looked at her looking up at him. He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Both twins?" Theresa asked  
  
"Yes" Tomiko said holding hands with Kouji  
  
"Look Theresa, our little Tomiko has her first boyfriend" Priscilla said  
  
"Uh.. hai" Tomiko replied blushing "These two are my two best friends after Andrea"  
  
"Hm.. We' to get to go" Takuya said  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked "So you can plan when you're going to ki-"  
  
Andrea covered Theresa's mouth again.  
  
"Kiss Andrea?" Priscilla finished Theresa's sentence  
  
"What?" They all exclaimed looking from Priscilla to Theresa and Andrea to Takuya.  
  
"No" Takuya replied completely red. "To plan our.... Plans" Takuya was looking at Andrea, nodding his head out the door. Andrea looked confused. Then Takuya turned to Gary and also nodded his head toward the door  
  
"What?" Gary looked puzzled as well as everyone else. "Oh, oh.........Yeah, those plans, Andrea? You know, those plans we CAN NOT cancel no matter what"  
  
Andrea gasped "Oh yeah, that's tomorrow!"  
  
The others caught on easily and nodded. Andrea told her mother that she was going to Tomiko's place to hang out. She told Theresa and Pricilla that she was busy planning a secret birthday party for her mother. That was the only excuse she could come up with because they didn't know that her mother's birthday was another 7 months away.  
  
Thursday- In Takuya's and Kouichi's science class  
  
The class had the period free because their teacher was absent and didn't leave them any work. Everyone except for Maria was talking. She apparently didn't have anything to talk about or anyone to talk to.  
  
"Takuya, So is everything ready for tomorrow night?" Kouichi asked   
  
"Yeah, Gary said he and Andrea are ready" Takuya replied  
  
"Are they coming to our place first?" Kouichi asked  
  
"No, we're meeting at the train station at 1pm tomorrow" Takuya said "Gary, Tomiko, and Andrea know where to get off, in the city"  
  
"Ok" Kouichi said stopping the conversation because Maria looked like she was listening. He would've continued in Japanese but he didn't want the other students to ask questions on how to say this or that.  
  
After School  
  
The court yard was shaped like a square. The entire school was built around it, So the only way to get in it was by entering the school. It had two entrances, they were on opposite sides of the court yard. On one side of the court yard there was a pond with fish. In the middle of the court yard, there was a picnic table with an umbrella over it. There were only 3 small trees, which also gave some shade. One was by the pond, Another was by the table and the last one was by a bed of flowers.  
  
Kouji walked into the court yard with textbooks in his hand and headed for a table. The table had the book bags of the other teenagers that arrived before Kouji. Kouji set his stuff there an looked up to see the others. Izumi and Tomiko were standing in the shade around the school's pond looking at the fish swim around. Takuya was playing with a soccer ball again. Kouichi, Gary, and Andrea weren't around yet.  
  
"Careful!" A teacher said from the window of a classroom. "Don't hit the plants with your ball"  
  
"Sorry" Takuya replied. A moment later the teacher was outside too.  
  
"Aren't you kids going home?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, were waiting for a couple of friends" Takuya replied  
  
"Don't hit the plants!" She yelled a second after the soccer ball landed on a bed of white flowers.  
  
"Sorry!" Takuya yelled running to the ball  
  
"I am going to come back in a moment" Kouji said. Since they were the only ones, he didn't need to speak loudly. Everyone there easily heard him. Kouji headed for the door back into the school, walking by the pond on his way there.   
  
"Hey, I am going to return these books to some teachers" Kouji said "It slipped my mind earlier and I left them in my locker"  
  
"Okay" Tomiko replied  
  
Kouichi ran into the court yard. "Hey, sorry, returning books, you know how teachers can be. checking the number thing inside, making sure it's the right book"  
  
"Yeah" Izumi replied and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Kouichi!" Maria walked into the courtyard a moment later "Can I uh.. ask you something?"  
  
"You just did" Kouichi smiled "But sure go ahead"  
  
"You have a twin?" Maria asked surprised, seeing at Kouji holding some books. "You two look so alike!"  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi laughed at the expression on Maria's face "Guys this is Maria, Maria this my brother Kouji, his girlfriend Tomiko, My girlfriend Izumi, over there getting yelled at is Takuya, the one in our science class"  
  
"Hi "Maria said quietly   
  
Kouji glared at Maria, remembering that it was her fault that Takuya and Kouichi had detention on their first day. He didn't understand how Kouichi could just forgive and forget. Maria ignored the glare. Instead, she glared at Izumi. Izumi also ignored her. "Tomiko, I didn't know you were back"  
  
"Yeah, well it's also my last day here" Tomiko said "Our Last day"  
  
"Why?" Maria asked "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away" Izumi replied walking away to pulling Kouichi away too. "Kouichi come put your things on the table, Who knows how long Andrea and Gary are going to take"  
  
"Oh" Maria replied slowly walking behind Kouichi and Izumi "Um.. well enjoy your trip, hopefully I'll see you soon"   
  
"We're not coming back" Kouji said heading back into the building with Tomiko.  
  
"Can I uh... ask you something alone?" Maria asked Kouichi   
  
"Uh.. sure" Kouichi replied putting his things next to Kouji's  
  
"Alone" Maria said nodding toward Izumi  
  
"You can ask him anything in front of me too" Izumi said "I don't see any reason for me not to hear"  
  
"..." Maria looked at the ground muttering insults at Izumi under her breath  
  
"I'll tell you later" Kouichi whisper in Izumi's ear  
  
"Fine" Izumi walked away  
  
Maria grabbed Kouichi by his arm and pulled him back into the school. Izumi stood still with her mouth open, seeing how easily Maria took Kouichi away. She saw Maria say something and Kouichi laughed.  
  
Inside the school, Both Maria and Kouichi were leaning on the wall. Kouichi facing the Maria and the door behind her. Maria was facing the Kouichi and the hall behind him. Maria asked "Why do you like that Izumi?"   
  
"Huh?" Kouichi looked surprised "Izumi, because she my girlfriend"  
  
"I wish I could be your girlfriend" Maria said looking away "Don't you like me?"  
  
"Yeah, you're cute too" Kouichi replied  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Maria asked   
  
"Yeah, sure, if I didn't have a girlfriend" Kouichi said "Um.. could you change the topic"  
  
"Sure, Where are you really going?" Maria asked "You're friends don't seem to want to really tell me"   
  
"We can't" Kouichi said "We can't tell anyone"  
  
"Oh come on, Yes you can, it's not like you're on some top secret mission to save the world or anything like that" Maria said Kouichi blinked and thought 'it kind of is like that, but I can't tell her that'   
  
Kouji and Tomiko heard Maria and Kouichi talking and stood at the corner of the hall listening.  
  
"I wish I could come" Maria said  
  
"I wish you could, too" Kouichi said trying not to sound rude. "We're going to Japan"  
  
"By train?" Maria asked "I heard you and Takuya earlier, don't lie to me Kouichi"  
  
"We're only going to the city in train" Kouichi said   
  
"You're lying!!!" Maria said.   
  
"Kouichi, we have to go" Kouji said coming out.   
  
"Yeah, I think Andrea and Gary are in the court yard already" Tomiko said   
  
"Maria I am sorry " Kouichi said "I have to go"  
  
"Fine, Kouichi" Maria said "I'll see you soon"  
  
"Uh.. yea" Kouichi said  
  
Maria began to walk away. Instead of going around Kouichi she walked between Kouichi and the wall. Izumi walked into the building to see what was taking Kouichi so long. Maria walked away, and acted like she was going to fall on Kouichi. Kouichi caught her and she kissed him on the lips. She was about to break the kiss but saw Izumi walk in. Maria hit Kouichi's foot while kissing him causing Kouichi to lose his balance. Kouichi accidentally fell on Maria, pushing her against the wall, making it seem like he was deepening the kiss. Izumi, Kouji, and Tomiko stood mouth open looking at Kouichi and Maria. Kouichi got away from Maria and muttered an apology while blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you're a good kisser, No wonder Izumi likes ya so much" Maria said "Thanks for the kiss, see ya later!"  
  
Kouji looked at his older twin "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing" Kouichi replied "It was an accident!"  
  
"Kouichi!" Izumi yelled before going back outside. Kouichi turned around. He got pale when he saw Izumi.   
  
"I am going to go see her" Tomiko said and headed out behind Izumi.  
  
"Kouichi?" Kouji said looking at his brother with a look demanding an explanation.  
  
"What!?" Kouichi looked at Kouji right back "You saw I didn't mean to kiss her!"  
  
"All I know is I said Kouichi lets go and the next moment you two are kissing!" Kouji said  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Kouichi said "Didn't you see she fell on me, am I suppose to move out of the way and let her fall on the floor?"  
  
"Do you like her?" Kouji asked  
  
"She's cute, but I don't think she's my type" Kouichi said   
  
"So you do like her" Kouji said "You liked the kiss?"  
  
"No" Kouichi replied  
  
"You're lying" Kouji said  
  
"Maybe a little, but I am not cheating on Izumi" Kouichi said "It was an accident"  
  
The two boys went outside . Everyone, including Andrea and Gary, were at the table. Izumi started to cry. She looked up at Kouichi, got up and slapped him hard.   
  
"Ouch" Andrea said closing her eyes a second after Izumi slapped Kouichi "That's got to hurt"  
  
"What did I do?" Kouichi asked. He had his hand on his left cheek with was pink.  
  
"Why did she kiss you?" Izumi asked tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know" Kouichi replied  
  
"You're lying" Izumi yelled  
  
"No!" Kouichi said loudly "No, I am not!"  
  
"He's not" Kouji said looking at Kouichi over Izumi's shoulder "I was there, it was an accident"  
  
"Huh?" Izumi turned around "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like I said, it was an accident" Kouji said "  
  
"I saw it and it did not look like an accident!" Izumi yelled "I saw Kouichi kissing Maria and I saw him push her against the wall to kiss her more!"  
  
"I don't know how I pushed her to the wall" Kouichi said "It just happened, why won't you believe me?"  
  
"I believe you buddy" Takuya said  
  
"Hai!" Tomiko said "Me too, I was there"  
  
"I can't take sides" Gary said "I don't know this Maria, and I don't know what happened"  
  
"I can't either" Andrea said "I don't know what happened either, I don't think I can help when I walk in after Gary and I see Izumi crying with Takuya next to her, But I'll say one thing, if it's Maria we're talking about it can't be good news"  
  
"Exactly" Kouichi said  
  
"Believe me if you want, I am telling you the truth if you want to believe it, good, if not, what can I say?" Kouji said, picked up his backpack and walked away.   
  
"All I can really say is that I saw what Kouji says, he saw" Tomiko said grabbed her things and walked away with Kouji Andrea and Takuya also followed with Gary not to far behind.  
  
"Sorry we can't really help" Andrea said before leaving  
  
"..." Izumi just stood there facing Kouichi. "Fine I'll believe that, only because everyone seems to be taking your side"  
  
"Good" Kouichi smiled "I am glad, but why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I know saw what I saw!" Izumi said and leaving too  
  
"..." Kouichi was left alone in the middle of the courtyard   
  
Next day  
  
Friday finally arrived and they had to go back to the Digital World. Ken told Takuya and the others to use the book bags they were using for school, so they could carry anything they needed to bring along. They each brought what they thought was necessary. Takuya was wearing a red shirt and black jacket and had his goggles on as usual. Kouji was standing next to him. Kouji was wearing a dark blue shirt with a dragon and a blue jacket over it. As Usual he had his hair tied back, his bandana on. He had his arm around Tomiko. She was wearing a blue shirt and a light blue jacket. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. She also kept her bangs down on either side of her face, which was only an inch or two away from her shoulder. On the other side of Takuya was Izumi. She had her blond hair down and was dressed in pink-ish -purple-ish shirt and jeans. Her head was on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket over it.  
  
"Guess it's time to go back" Takuya said  
  
"So it is" Ken replied   
  
"I am going to miss you" Miyako said  
  
"Same" Izumi replied  
  
"bye" Miyako said "I am sure Sayuri would have liked to say bye right now, if she wasn't in school"  
  
"Yeah bye" Tomiko replied "Thanks for having us"  
  
"No problem" Miyako said   
  
"Bye-bye" Kenji waved with his little hand  
  
"Bye Kenji" Kouichi said bending down "Gimme five" Kouichi raised his hand and Kenji copied hitting Kouichi's hand as hard as he could "Whoa Kenji you're getting stronger everyday" Kenji smiled and said "Yeah" Kouichi laughed  
  
"The train leaves in 20 minutes" Kouji said   
  
"Where are the other two meeting you?" Ken asked  
  
"At the train station" Takuya replied  
  
"Lets go then" Ken said  
  
Train station  
  
Ken handed Takuya the train tickets for all seven teenager. Andrea and Gary were talking when they arrived. Andrea had a pair of jeans on with an white sweater. Gary had loose pants and a big navy blue shirt. He also had a jacket over that.  
  
"Thanks for everything" Takuya said as the others went to meet up with Andrea and Gary  
  
"No problem Takuya" Ken replied "If you ever come back, visit"  
  
"Sure" Takuya said and the train arrived  
  
"Thanks again!" Takuya said running to the train  
  
"Come on Takuya!" Andrea yelled "You're going to miss the train!"  
  
"I am coming" Takuya entered the train, and a moment later the doors closed  
  
Takuya looked down the aisle and noticed the cart was empty except for them. On his left Kouji and Tomiko sat next to each other. Kouji was by the window. Gary was sitting across from Kouji. Kouji and Tomiko put the book bags on the seat next to Gary. On Takuya's right, Kouichi and Izumi were sitting next to each other too. Izumi was sitting by the window. Andrea took the seat across from Izumi.  
  
"I was afraid we weren't going to have the tickets" Andrea told him as he approached. She obviously forgot what had happened the morning before.  
  
"Yeah, well I have them" Takuya said slightly blushing and waving the tickets and taking a seat next to Andrea.  
  
"You I think I am going to do the same thing Kouichi did yesterday" Kouji said thinking out loud  
  
"What?" Tomiko asked not remembering  
  
"The whole Kouichi kissed Maria thing" Kouji replied. They all looked At Kouji surprised.  
  
"Kouji!" Tomiko said "Then I am breaking up with you!"  
  
"I was only kidding"  
  
"That's mean" Andrea said  
  
"You better only be kidding" Tomiko said  
  
"I am" Kouji reassured her. "I would never do that, on purpose..."  
  
"Kouji!" Tomiko yelled "You're evil!"  
  
"No" Kouji replied "I was then I'd do it all the time, I was only pulling your leg  
  
"You better be" Gary said  
  
"...." Kouji looked at him with an emotionless expression "I am just worry for her, she too serious sometimes"  
  
"Look who's talking" Tomiko said "Too serious, please, me? You're the same way"  
  
"That's true" Kouichi laughed "That is until you met Tomiko, here, then you're all cheery"  
  
"Only because I care too much about her" Kouji replied   
  
"Thank you" Andrea yelled suddenly "See Tomiko, there are people who worry about you, and a lot!"  
  
"I know" Tomiko smiled looking at each of her friends "And I am thankful too"  
  
"You better be" Izumi said   
  
"And what if I wasn't" Tomiko asked  
  
"We wouldn't be your friends" Andrea said  
  
"Aww... But I like being your friends" Tomiko replied   
  
"We know, now sleep" Kouji said pulling Tomiko's head on his shoulder  
  
"Okay" Tomiko replied "But you're my teddy bear"  
  
"Okay" Kouji said closing his blue eyes "But rest"  
  
"I will" Tomiko mumbled before drifting off to sleep  
  
Gary sat there thinking about what had happened in the last few days.   
  
"Kouichi" Izumi said "what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing" Kouichi looked down the empty aisle  
  
"You sure?" Izumi asked  
  
"Yeah" Kouichi looked into his girlfriend's green eyes "I am sure"  
  
"Okay" Izumi said and closed her eyes as Kouichi got closer to kiss her.  
  
Andrea and Takuya cleared their throats.   
  
"There are others present" Andréa said  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to see you two making out" Takuya added  
  
"Then go sit somewhere else" Izumi said  
  
"What if we don't want to?" Andrea asked  
  
"That's a good idea" Takuya said getting up and grabbed Andrea's hand making her stand too. "Lets sit some where else, Andrea"  
  
"Um... okay" Andrea blushed feeling Takuya's hand on hers made her feel butterflies in her stomach. they both sat a few seats away.  
  
"Where were we?" Kouichi asked Izumi  
  
"At this part" Izumi said gently brushing her lips over Kouichi's  
  
"Oh yea" Kouichi answered and kissed Izumi on her lips.   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Takuya asked  
  
"No" Andrea replied "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Andrea?" Takuya looked at Andrea thinking  
  
"Yeah?" Andrea shook her head a little and a bit of her hair went to her face "Hey Takuya, who is it you like?"  
  
"..." Takuya didn't answer. Instead he took the bit of hair out of Andrea's face. "You really don't know?"  
  
"Takuya likes A--" Izumi said suddenly really loudly  
  
"Izumi, I told you not to tell" Kouichi said more loud so no one would here.  
  
"But you didn't give me a ki---" Izumi was obviously interrupted by Kouichi.   
  
"Do you mind, making out on a train in not a very good idea" Kouji said waking up  
  
"Weren't you asleep?" Kouichi asked  
  
"Who can sleep, with all the noise you're doing" Gary asked "Save it for when you're in a room"  
  
"She can sleep" Izumi said pointing at Tomiko  
  
"Not really, I am just comfy here" Tomiko replied "Kouji makes a wonderful pillow, I only have to make sure that I don't lose it, then again it's gunna be hard to lose it because I am never letting go of him"   
  
"What?" Gary asked  
  
"Like I said, He makes a good pillow, my pillow" Tomiko said smiling, it amused her when her cousin reacted like that."And I am not letting go of Kouji because I am going to sleep now, good night"  
  
"...." Kouji blushed a little. "Good night" he kissed her forehead  
  
"Isn't that sweet" Izumi said  
  
"Yup" Andrea said she was looked at her friends from above Gary's head. She was leaning against his seat."I wish I had a cute boyfriend like that, to cuddle against"  
  
"why don't you use Takuya?" Kouichi asked  
  
"..." Takuya and Andrea didn't reply. Instead they looked away and blushed.  
  
"..." Gary looked up "Don't you think you're too young to be thinking of dating"  
  
"No" Izumi said  
  
"You'd do well to follow Kouichi's advice" Tomiko said with her eyes closed "Especially since both of you are clueless about the other's feelings toward you"  
  
Andrea and Takuya looked at her surprised, then at each other.   
  
"Whatever" Gary picked up his book bag and took out a laptop  
  
"Hey, where did you get that?" Andrea asked changing the topic. She obviously didn't know he had one.  
  
"At the store" Gary said "Last I knew that was were you buy things like this"  
  
"Of course" Andrea said "When?"  
  
"Over the summer" Gary replied "My uncle e-mailed me?"  
  
"My dad?" Tomiko asked suddenly acting like she was sleepy. Gary nodded "Lemme see it"  
  
Gary opened the e-mail read it and handed the laptop to Tomiko. She read it out loud "Hello Gary, blah blah blah, Tell your father that I won't be able to return. Your cousins Tomiko and Toshiko seems to have disappeared. Don't worry though, I think I know where they are. I'll write to you once they are found. Say hi to your mom when you see her too. Bye, blah blah"  
  
"Toshiko?" Andrea asked when Tomiko stopped reading "She's not here"  
  
"So, I guess Toshiko is in the digital world?" Tomiko asked "I hope so"  
  
"Can you imagine if she wasn't?" Andrea said "I hope she's alright"  
  
"Are you going to reply?" Kouichi asked  
  
"I guess so" Gary said taking the laptop away from Tomiko "I should write to one of my brothers too"  
  
"Write to Brian" Andrea suggested "He sees both your parents everyday"  
  
"Yeah" Gary replied and began to type up a reply for his uncle and an e-mail for his older brother.  
  
"What do you mean, both his parents?" Kouichi asked  
  
"My parents are seperated" Gary replied  
  
"Oh" Kouichi decided not to ask any more and change the topic.  
  
An hour later  
  
The seven teenagers stood in the subway in New York city.   
  
"We came early to go sight seeing we have about 10 hours since it's 2pm" Andrea said   
  
"You guys won't be able to get to the statue of liberty" Gary said "We need a boat to get there, how bout we go to the empire state building?"  
  
"What's that?" Takuya asked  
  
"The tallest building in the city" Tomiko said "Lets see how high we can go"  
  
"After that lets go to the eat..." Andrea said "Then we can wander around until we get lost"  
  
"We can't get lost, we have a trailmon to catch tonight" Kouichi said  
  
"We can go to time square?" Gary suggested  
  
"And that's?" Takuya said moving his hands motioning Gary to finish his sentence  
  
"In the middle of the city" Gary said "The heart of the city, lots of famous people go there"  
  
"That's were the New Years count down takes place too" Andrea said  
  
"Sure, anywhere that isn't standing here is fine" Kouji said  
  
"Lets go then" Gary said. "We need to be in the subway at midnight, that's kinda dangerous, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. But its the perfect time to get a small amount of people there" Izumi said  
  
"Hm... " Gary said nodding.  
  
"I can't wait to take pictures" Izumi said holding up a camera she took out of her back pack  
  
"We'll waste the whole film" Kouichi said  
  
"It's Gary's" Izumi said "He has more film right?"  
  
"yeah" Gary said "I'd thought I'd let you borrow it since you'll be going to Japan after this whole thing. A few pictures would be nice to have, right?"  
  
"I'll need to have a copy after you developed the film" Andrea told Izumi  
  
"Alright" Izumi replied  
  
"Can we go?" Kouji asked  
  
"Yeah, lets go" Tomiko said  
  
Later that night  
  
"What time are we leaving again?" Tomiko asked  
  
"At midnight" Andréa replied   
  
"And it is?" Kouichi asked   
  
"11:20" Kouji replied  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do for half an hour?" Takuya asked  
  
"Well we could go up to the city" Gary suggested "Get something to eat?"  
  
"Okay!" Takuya said "Lets eat"  
  
"Didn't you eat a little while ago?" Andrea asked him  
  
"Yeah, but that was an hour ago" Takuya replied  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Izumi was in line with Kouichi, Takuya and Tomiko in a small store.  
  
"I want a chocolate" Izumi said holding up a chocolate bar.  
  
"Okay" Kouichi replied "Get some for the others too, and what about to drink?"  
  
"An Ice tea will do" Izumi said "I'll go get it, what do you want?"  
  
"A soda, any kind" Kouichi said  
  
"Next" the man at the register said. Kouichi and Takuya put down the things they were buying. Since they were in a hurry they decided to pay together and worry about who pays what later. Izumi ran up to Kouichi with a couple of bottles. They paid and left. "Thanks for showing us where the store was" Takuya said to Tomiko  
  
"No problem there, but uh... which was it to the subway again?"  
  
"Um.. left?" Izumi said  
  
"no Right" Takuya said  
  
"..." Kouichi didn't say a thing because he didn't really pay attention to how they got there.   
  
"Um... I think it was left" Tomiko said. When they reached the corner, Tomiko figured it was right. The 4 teenagers ran the opposite direction. After a little bit they saw Andrea looking around standing on the top steps of the entrance of the subway.  
  
"What took you?" Andrea asked  
  
"I forgot how to get back" Tomiko said.   
  
"Andrea!" Kouji yelled running up the stairs "We have to go, the trailmon is going to leave in a minute, it says it can't wait lets go"  
  
The 6 teenagers ran down the stairs, dodging all the people in the way. They barely got on before the trailmon began to move. They each sat down, catching their breaths. Then, they began to enjoy the food that Kouichi and Takuya brought. Gary was mad that they took so long.  
  
"I was worried sick that something had happened" Gary said  
  
"We're fine" Tomiko said  
  
"You know it can get dangerous at night" Gary said  
  
"I know, I know" Tomiko said and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh shut up Gary and be happy we made it on time" Izumi said  
  
In the next car, another teenage girl sat down. She played with her short black hair. She picked up her black backpack and took out a bag of chips and a bottle of soda.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with following a boy" she mumbled to herself "Wherever he goes I go, there's nothing wrong with that"   
  
End of chapter 16  
  
hehehe... what do you think? I'll try to update soon, I just don't promise it'll be too soon. Like I said before, My computer is broke ;; Not my fault. I think you can guess who's the girl that snuck into the trailmon is, right? To find out who it is, you'll have to wait for my next update! 


	17. chapter 17

LWF- Sorry for making you all wait so long. I had a few problems with my computer that unabled me to updated. Well, Here's the next chapter to the fic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon

"Talking"   
_'Thinking'_

Chapter 17

The Trailmon quickly went though a path in a forest, on it's railroad tracks. The sky was lightening up. The sun could be seen from outside the window as it began to rise slowly from the horizon. Inside the trailmon, the kids were sleeping. All except Gary and Tomiko. Tomiko was sleepy but didn't want to fall asleep. Gary was typing in his laptop and looked annoyed. He paused to think. He looked up to see his younger cousin watching him "What?" Gary asked "What's wrong?" Tomiko answered with another question in a curious tone. Her head was on Kouji's shoulder and she was hugging his arm."didi you get in a fight with that girl you like?" Gary shook his head no looked back down "The laptop is messed up, It doesn't work"

"Ah.." Tomiko said understanding his annoyed look "Your problem" she yawned and cuddled up against Kouji, letting go of his arm and hugging him. Kouji opened his eyes and smiled, putting his arm around Tomiko. Within a few minutes they had also fallen asleep. Gary gave the laptop a last look before shutting it off and putting it back into his backpack. He sighed and looked out the window. "How did they convince me too come here?" He asked himself, mentally wondering if there really existed a different world. "Well at least I can keep an eye on that Kouji.." He looked at Andrea who was on his left "And Takuya too"

The girl with black hair, opened her eyes and looked outside. She yawned and with her eyes closed with her arms crossed over her chest. She thought about where she was and why she was there. "Kouichi!" she gasped, looking up suddenly. Maria peeked into the next cart with the others in it. Sighing she leaned against the door with her back. "There still here, good" She looked at Kouji who was sleeping with Tomiko near Gary. Gary had crossed his arms across his chest and had his eyes closed. Not completely asleep but not completely awake either. On the other side of Gary was Andrea was also sleep. She was leaning against the wall next to the door. She wasn't in view much. Apparently she was asleep alone because Takuya was on the other side of the cart also alone. Nearby Maria's eyes fell on Kouichi and Izumi. She sighed again "I wish he'd hold me close like that too" She hugged herself with her eyes closed and fell on the floor, her back to the door. "He will, maybe not now, but he will soon... I hope"

The Trailmon slowed down a bit. Noticing that it slowed, Izumi woke up. With Gary's and Kouichi's help, she woke the others up. They got ready to get off. The trailmon continued to reducing it's speed until it finally stopped. They got off and gave their thanks and good byes. When the Trailmon replied Maria ran out of the trailmon "It. It. Talks! It can't talk!" She began to shake her head agreeing with herself. "It's a train! It's not alive. There's no way it--- Where the hell are we?" She asked very loudly to no one in particular. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw her. Takuya was in front of the group. A little behind were Tomiko with Kouji and Andrea on either side of her. Gary was behind her next to Kouichi and Izumi.

"Maria!? what are you doing here?" Takuya asked

"I don't think we're in hell" Tomiko muttered loud enough for only Kouji, Andrea and Gary. Andrea and Gary laughed. Kouichi looked at them strangely. Maria gasped seeing them "Kouichi!" She ran past Takuya and threw her arms around Kouichi. Izumi looked furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Izumi asked

"Hugging Kouichi" Maria closed her eyes, setting her head on Kouichi's shoulder. He hadn't moved a muscle and was standing up completely straight. Kouichi looked completely confused with Maria's actions and a little scared of Izumi expression. Maria gave him a small peck on his cheek. "I followed you guys, Well followed Kouichi really. Since he told me too" Then Maria shrugged letting go of Kouichi "It's not like your are going to do something dangerous or anything like that" She ignored the Trailmon since she noticed that the others were doing the same. She was also happy to see Kouichi up close and not from a window.

"She has to go back" Andrea said "She can't stay"

"No Duh" Tomiko said "Of course she can't. She'll be in the way"

"Yeah, It's much safer in the real world" Takuya stated

"Lets just stick her back into the trail-" Gary pointed behind himself with his thumb. He stopped in the middle of his sentence because he noticed the trailmon wasn't there anymore.

"Why should I go home?" She asked playing with a strand of her hair. Her other arm was still around Kouichi."I promise I won't get in the way" She kissed Kouichi's cheek and whispered in his ear "You won't let them send me back home will you Kouichi"

"Uh. No, I mean Yeah.I mean you shouldn't have followed" Kouichi replied. his voice was panicky "You can't stay it's dangerous here"

"but you're here" Maria replied "It can't be too dangerous if you're here. There no adults around. You took a normal train from the station and came here. They're here. You invited me along. "

"You Invited her?!?" Izumi asked "Why did you do that?! You know it's only suppose to be us!"

"I-I didn't invite anyone" Kouichi told Izumi. His voice sounded a little panicked because he didn't want to argue with Izumi again. He's been doing that enough these past few days.

"Then why won't you tell her to leave you alone?" Izumi asked slowly raising her voice with each word "You don't care if she hugs you or kisses you!"

"I don't!" Kouichi exclaimed "I mean.. yes I do mind"

"If you like her so much then stay with her. I can take care of myself!" Izumi yelled "Just take care of your little spoiled princess" She walked past Kouichi and Gary and between Tomiko and Kouji heading for the forest.

"I know you can Izumi!" Kouichi said facing her and slowly walking forward "I never said you couldn't. And She's not my anything!"

Izumi opened her mouth and raised her hands to argue but Kouichi placed his lips over her mouth. They continued to kiss, while Kouichi but his arms around her waist. Izumi's hands were on Kouichi's shoulders, where she could easily push him away, but she didn't The others stood there watching how Izumi and Kouichi argument turned into a kiss. Andrea sighed. "This is a weird turn of events" Maria looked angry.

Their kiss was short, but the moment it broke Izumi slapped Kouichi. "huh?" Kouichi was in bewilderment. The others looked just as confused for Izumi's sudden change. "Don't kiss me ever again!" Izumi yelled before running off toward the forest. Kouichi looked at Kouji and asked confused "Didn't that look like she liked it?" Kouji sighed while Takuya and Gary were laughing. Andrea and Tomiko shook their heads. Maria looked happy. Kouichi looked at the others even more confused.

"Oh ignore her Kouichi!" Maria said. She ran between Tomiko and Kouji.."You alway have m-" Both of them grabbed her arms to prevent her from going anywhere

"Where do you think you're going?"Tomiko asked in a cold tone

"Leave Kouichi alone. Before I make sure you're dead" Kouji said in the same tone if not colder. Kouichi ignored Maria and went after Izumi.

"Let me go" Maria said struggling "Kouichi told me he wanted me to come too! Let me go see him, now! Tell him to tell you! Kouichi wants me around too!"

"Tomiko, Kouji, let go of her" Andrea said quietly. Tomiko glared at both Maria and Andrea. Andrea was behind Maria. Kouji ignored her.

"For what? So she can cause more trouble?" Tomiko asked

Kouji released Maria when he noticed that Kouichi managed to catch Izumi before she got too deep into the forest. You could barely see them but they were in sight.

"Why would she follow?" Izumi asked Kouichi. "Someone must have told her to follow! And You had to be the one who told her. How would she know we were going to leave? Where we were going to take the trailmon? You told her!"

"I, Izumi, I have no idea what she's talking about or how she knew!" Kouichi said. Izumi walked away ignoring Kouichi. "Izumi, what, where are you going? Izumi it's dangerous to go though. Izumi. Come back" Seeing that Kouichi was walking behind her, Izumi ran deeper into the forest. Kouichi followed.

Tomiko still refused to let go of Maria. Andrea glared right back at Tomiko

"I Said Let Go Of Maria, Now!" Andrea said in an angry, commanding tone. She knew that Tomiko would listen to her if she spoke in that tone. Tomiko let go of Maria suddenly that Maria almost fell backwards. Gary, who was behind her, caught her and helped her stand up straight. Maria looked at Gary like as if he was some kind of bug or something and pulled her arm away from his hand. 'So this is the girl that they were talking about yesterday. She looks like the kind who's used to getting what she wants when she wants it'

"Kou-Kouji?" Tomiko looked around to see Kouji and Takuya heading toward the forest. "Kouji!"

"Takuya!" Andrea began running after them with Tomiko. They all noticed that Kouichi was far ahead and barely noticeable. There was also no sight of Izumi. "Kouichi!" Maria ran after Andrea and Tomiko. Gary also followed. "Hey, Wait for me!"

Izumi ran though the trees and Kouichi was still following. "Izumi!"

"Go Away Kouichi!" Izumi yelled from ahead. "Leave me alone!"

"Kouichi!" Kouji yelled ahead trying to find his brother. He had no idea of where he was going but knew his brother was not far ahead since he heard both Kouichi's and Izumi's voices. Takuya ran ahead of Kouji and was close behind Kouichi. The deeper they got into the forest, the dark it got, despite the fact that it was late morning and the sun was suppose to be above them now.

"Kouji!" Tomiko yelled looking for her boyfriend. Maria and Andrea were on either side of her yelling out Kouichi's and Takuya's names. After a few moments of standing in with only trees around they head some noises from far away. "Izumi!" They heard Kouichi yell. The four kids ran forward. They soon found Kouji and Takuya walking back. But Kouichi and Izumi were nowhere to be seen. "where are they?" Gary asked

"Ah... leave them" Takuya said "They know where to go"

"yeah, they can take care of themselves" Kouji said

"Are.. are you sure?" Andrea asked

"yeah, they've been here before" Takuya said "Now lets go"

"But-But what about Kouichi?" Maria asked

"What about him?" Kouji asked curious to know what maria who reply.

"what if, what if he gets hurt of something?" Maria asked

"Izumi won't hurt him too badly" Takuya said laughing. "We spoke to Kouichi, when we caught up with him, He's going to look for Izumi and meet us at the castle"

"Castle?" Andrea, Gary and Maria exclaimed

"Yup" Tomiko smiled "It's cool, wait until you see it!"

"Are we going to meet a prince?" Maria asked "Is he cute?"

"Er... no" Tomiko sweat dropped

Near Seraphimon's castle

After a few hours of walking, they arrived at Seraphimon's castle. They were all tired and in Maria's case worried about Kouichi.

"I thought you said it was a short distance away" Maria said to Takuya

"I did" Takuya replied

"That's short?" Maria asked

"Yeah" Takuya answered. "We're going to start doing a whole lot of walking and running starting tomorrow"

"What?" Maria Exclaimed then noticed the doors opening as they got closer

"Takuya!" A little boy with an orange shirt and tan brown pants ran out. He ran out and practically tackled Takuya. Takuya landed on the dirt sat up and looked down to see who had tackled him. "Onii-chan, I missed you!" Takuya's eyes widened in surprised to who it was. "Shinya!" He hugged the younger boy. "What are you doing here buddy?"

"I came with Katsuharu and the others!" Shinya replied happily. He stood up and held his hand out to help his older brother get up.

"Whoa you mean you're one of us?" Takuya asked taking Shinya's hand

"Yup" Shinya smiled. Takuya was dusting off as much dirt as he could. "but I can't change into a Digimon yet"

"Tomiko!" little Calumon flew out and landed on Tomiko's head. Tomiko laughed taking Calumon off of her head. Calumon started laughing when Tomiko began to tickle him with one hand. Calumon flew away toward Kouji and hid behind him. "Hi Calumon" Kouji said looking down at Calumon hid under his arm. "Kouji!" Calumon held onto his arm tightly as Tomiko approached slowly "Don't let him get away" Tomiko said. Calumon flew around Kouji with Tomiko behind him. Calumon flew above and sat on Tomiko's head. Tomiko frowned and crossed her arms. Kouji and Calumon laughed.

"Where's Kouichi?" Calumon asked Kouji "Aw... and Izumi's not here either" His ears got smaller and he looked sad.

"They should be here soon" Andrea replied

"Who are you?" Calumon asked curiously.

"I am Andrea, that's Gary and that's Maria" Andrea said pointing to herself then Gary then Maria.

"oh.. I am Calumon!" Calumon said smiling. "Are you friends with Tomiko and Kouji?"

"Yeah" Andrea replied smiling

"Since when do stuff toys talk?" Maria asked looking at Calumon

"He's not a toy, He's a digimon" Andrea said "Right?"

"Yup" Tomiko and Calumon nodded laughing.

"Looks like it's going to rain" Gary said suddenly looking at some distant dark.

"Looks like you're right" Takuya said

"Hope Kouichi comes back soon" Kouji muttered.

"Why don't you come in?" Shinya asked.

"Finally!" Maria shouted. Everyone looked at her. "A Good Idea!"

Takuya followed Shinya in followed by Gary, Andrea and Maria. Kouji and Tomiko stood outside.

"You okay?" kouji asked "You were very quiet on our way here"

"Yeah" Tomiko replied quietly

"You could make it sound more convincing" Kouji muttered

"Sorry" Tomiko mumbled "I get the feeling something's not right"

"We're here to fix whatever's not right" Kouji said

"I know" Tomiko said "but suddenly I'm missing my sister so much, I hope she's alright"

"She's in the real world, of course she's fine" Kouji said "Be worried if she was in this world" Kouji put a funny 'scary face' and held his arms up with his hands hanging. "All the scary digimon would scare her, with their attacks"

Tomiko laughed. "Yeah"

Few Minutes Later

They all sat around a fireplace. They're was teapot with light smoke coming out of the sprout. Nearby there was also a jug of water. The cups and teacups were upside down all around the edge of the table but not far enough for them to fall. Only so they were in reach of the people sitting around the table. The children sat around the table, their jackets were all in a pile in a corner of the room. After a few more minutes, lighting lit up the sky. "See, I told you it was going to rain" Gary said looking out the window.

"How did you know?" Shinya asked

"The clouds?" Gary replied

"oh..." Shinya sipped his tea lightly. Apparently it was too hot for him because he quickly withdrew the teacup from his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He waved his hand back and forth in front of his mouth.

"Where are the others?" Takuya asked setting his cup of water on the table "Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Sorcermon?"

"They left a week ago" Shinya replied when he stopped "To Ophanimon's castle"

"All of them?" Kouji asked surprised

"Yea " Shinya said "Only Seraphimon, Sorcermon, Calumon and I stayed"

"Why?" Tomiko asked.

"Where are they?" Andrea asked

"Sorcermon found out more stuff about the ceremony thing and they left to do some research at Ophanimon's library"

"Wait, So they ALL left to do research, what about this place?" Kouji asked "Doesn't it have a library too?"

"The Library at Ophanimon's castle is bigger" Takuya reminded him. "it's more of a library then a Castle"

"Where's Seraphimon and Sorcermon?" Tomiko reasked Andrea's question

"They took him!" Calumon said "Those mean Digimon took him!"

"You mean this place got attacked?" Kouji asked

"Yeah" Shinya said "Come!"

Shinya got up and ran out the room. Takuya and the others looked at each other before running out after him. When they were outside the door, Shinya was down a hall. When they caught up with him, he grab a fire lamp and took out matches from a room.

"Where did you get that?" Takuya asked

"Katsuharu left it here, that was his room" Shinya replied "We'll need this because there's no light in the next rooms" They walked down a long corridor that ended in a room. One of the walls had an entrance to a different room. They headed for the other room. It was a big room that Kouji recognized quickly, when Shinya held the lamp ahead. "Isn't this the dinning room?" Kouji asked looking around.

"Yeah" Shinya replied. The walls had cracks in it and parts of the wall and ceiling were hanging or on the floor. The table and chairs was covered in a glittery white dust. Shinya took them to the other side of the room, he put his hand in his pocket to take out a white and dark red D-tector. Ten symbols were scribed in a circle. Inside the circle there were five more symbols in a smaller circle.

"What's all this say?" Maria asked Tomiko

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Tomiko asked

"Um... You are living in Japan now" Andrea reminded her "It could be written in Japanese"

"Or it could be written in Chinese" Tomiko replied

"So you can't read this?" Maria asked looking the writing

"No" Tomiko replied coldly

"And I thought you knew how to read Japanese" Kouji said

"I do"

"That's written in Japanese" Takuya stated.

"It is?" Tomiko blinked. Gary was behind her laughing. Tomiko took another look and still couldn't understand it. "Will you shut up Gary" Gary shook his head no. "Are you sure Takuya?"

"Yeah"

"It's written in Kanji" Kouji stated

"Well Sorry If I can't read Kanji" Tomiko said crossing her arms and looking away, with her back toward everyone else "I only know Hiragana and Katakana"

"So you don't know how to read in Japanese" Maria said

"A little. Enough to pass some of my classes. but not enough to pass japanese." Tomiko said turning her head to look at Kouji then asked "What does it say anyways"

Kouji placed his finger on the kanji on the outside circle and moved it counter clock wise "Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Ground, Steel, Wood, Water" His finger ended up on fire again. Then he slid his finger down to the smaller circle and moved it clock wise "Nature, Loneliness, Faith, Hope, Energy" Again his finger ended up on the first Kanji. "Loneliness" Tomiko mumbled looking at the kanji that represented her spirit up close. "I'll remember that"

"Need to study more Tomi-chan" Gary said

"Will you shut the fuck up" Tomiko snapped "I've only lived there for two damn weeks, you can't seriously expect me to know everything"

"Watch your mouth! Don't talk to me in that language!" Gary yelled "I'm older then you, learn to respect your elders."

"Elders are old people, not you. You're three years older!!" Tomiko yelled back "Unless you consider yourself an old man"

"No" Gary replied

"then shut up" Tomiko said

Kouji looked surprised by Tomiko's sudden mood swing. _'I hope that's not often' _then he turned around when he heard Andrea mutter "There's something bothering her. Wonder what it is" Kouji turned back to Tomiko and saw her with her arms crossed. Gary seemed calm again. Once Tomiko and Gary stopped arguing Takuya spoke up "Do you have a spirit?" Shinya shook is head "no" Shinya pointed it at the kanji of Energy with his d-tector. A door appeared and there was a secret room. From this room you could see outside. The rain was pouring over parts of the wall that were barely standing. Maria bended down to pick a part of what was the wall. It had some mud over it, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't seem to mind.

"Is this some kind of gem?" She asked holding it up so the lamb was on the other side of the rock. It was glittery and looked different colors from different angles. "It's so pretty! Can I keep it?"

"Sure" Takuya replied "It part of the wall"

"This castle is made of this!?" Maria exclaimed

"Yeah" Calumon replied "It's nicer without all the mud"

"How did this all happen?" Andrea asked quietly

"This Digimon came and fought with Seraphimon, She for the H-spirits here" Calumon said quietly

"And what spirits are they?" Takuya asked

"Nature" Shinya said "and Faith"

Calumon said "We kept it well hidden"

"Ophanimon took the b-spirits of nature and faith" Shinya added "they're at her castle"

"You stayed here, alone, with Calumon and without your spirit hiding two other spirits?" Kouji asked "And what do you mean they took Seraphimon? Why does Ophanimon have the b-spirit?"

"Seraphimon turned to an digi-egg!" Calumon said in his childish and yet panicked tone. "And they took it"

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other thinking 'again?'

"And ophanimon took the spirits because Sorcermon said that the bad guys were planning to attack both castles" Shinya added More lighting and thunder came along with the pouring rain. Takuya looked at the damage done. It was easy to tell that the room Shinya had opened was a big room, a very big room that looked very familiar. You could also tell that the rooms that had been on the around the room was on the ground too.

Suddenly Takuya's eyes widened and looked around again before turning to Kouji. "Kouji you remember this room, don't you?" Kouji looked around at again and shook his head no. "Kouji, the room Seraphimon was in. When we first saw him. He was up there!" Takuya pointed at the sky "And Sorcermon let us out when the four evil spirits attacked us!" Kouji looked around again "Takuya are you sure?"

"Yes" Takuya replied running into the rain over the rocks, stones, pipes and other things. "See Trailmon tracks" Takuya said standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Takuya be careful!" Andrea yelled

"Kouji, look their broken!" Takuya exclaimed "But they were here!"

"You're right" Kouji admitted muttering.

"Come out of the rain!" Andrea shouted "You're going to catch a could"

"Yeah" Takuya said running back. He slipped and kicked some mud up on Maria.

"Takuya!" Maria yelled "I have my clothes all dirty now!"

"Oh be quiet" Andrea said stepping out to the rain to help Takuya get up

"Lets go back to the fire" Shinya suggested. Maria was frowning. They stopped between the two halls. "That one over there" Shinya pointed at the dark one they had seen earlier. "was where your rooms were" Shinya walked a little into it "But it's not in any good conditions" Like the other room, the hall was mess. Statues and other things were on the floor broken. The walls had cracks in it too. "So we'll sleep some where different" Shinya took them back to the living room with the fire.

Living room

Shinya blow out the fire lamp when they were a little away from the living room. Once inside the room. They were quiet for a few minutes. Maria was standing with her arms crossed, looking like she was ready to kill Takuya. Her favorite pants were cover in mud. So were her new boots.

"Damn Shinya, You know this place well" Tomiko stated suddenly Shinya looked up at her and smiled "Yeah"

The room stayed silent for a few more minutes. Another loud sound of thunder was heard Followed by a flash lighting that lit the room up again. The rain pouring onto the windows. They're was a knock on the front doors of the castle. They all looked at each other wondering who it was. Takuya held his D-tector in his hand and quietly walked out of the room. Kouji also followed with Tomiko close behind.

She whispered in Kouji's ear "if it's an enemy, why would it knock on the front door?" Kouji thought for a moment and noticed Tomiko was right. What kind of Digimon would knock on the door to attack? The others stayed sitting down. Takuya opened the door and looked outside to find a wet Kouichi and Izumi shivering. Takuya sighed in relief. "You guys are soaking" Tomiko said once the pair entered. Andrea and Kouji opened her bag and offered Izumi and Kouichi some dry cloths. Maria looked angry at the fact that Andrea offered Izumi clothes but not her. Tomiko sighed she had clothes but didn't want to give it to Maria. She decided that it was better to let Maria walk though the castle without leaving a trail of muddy tracks. "here Maria. If it fits then it's your lucky day" Maria looked at it and asked "You don't have a skirt instead do you?" Tomiko frowned "It's the only damn thing I have. You should've brought you're own clothes. Are you going to take it or not?"

"I'll take it" Maria said smiling a fake smile _'only because I have no other choice'_ Shinya offered to take them to their rooms. They all got up and followed Shinya. Shinya took them upstairs. They went down a light corridor. At the end of the hall they made a right which lead to a completely different hall of bedrooms.

"These rooms aren't the best" Shinya said "But you'll be dry"

"Hey Takuya" Gary said.

"yeah, buddy?" Takuya asked while each person picked a room

"If there was a fight, wouldn't they take your brother?" Gary asked. The hall was now empty. Takuya thought about it for a moment "You said that the 'bad' guys were going to be after us. If he's on of us, how did he get away?"

"Give the kid a break" Takuya said "we'll ask him later"

Gary nodded in agreement. "Should we take the rooms near the beginning of the hall?"

"yeah" Takuya said taking the room to their right while Gary took the one to their left. Shinya took the lamp up the stairs saying that they might need it again later because half of the castle didn't have light

Later in the evening

The Chosen children were in either their rooms or in their friend's room. Each of them had left their bags and jackets in their rooms Izumi still refused to talk to Kouichi. Maria wanted to see Kouichi but Andrea didn't let her leave her room

Kouji and Kouichi

Kouichi changed into Kouji's extra clothes and was glad they both had not only the same size in clothes but the liked same things too. Kouichi would've worn what he brought but his backpack had been completely soaked inside and out. Kouji was in Kouichi room explaining why the castle was abandoned and sorting another thing too

"Oh okay, I get it" Kouichi said "I'm surprised Shinya didn't get caught or anything"

"yeah, well he's not dumb" Kouji replied "Though I don't think he would've lasted as long as we did alone"

"yeah" Kouichi answered

"So Kouichi Why did you tell Maria to follow?" Kouji asked "You know you do have a girlfriend, right?"

"Kouji, I don't like Maria. I didn't tell her to follow. Kouji, I swear I didn't tell her!" Kouichi was pacing back and forth. He looked up at his brother when he finished talking. Kouji looked back at him. Their eyes looked into the other's identical eyes. Kouichi could tell that his brother was trying hard to believe him, but what made it difficult was that Maria was insisting that she wasn't lying. Kouji could tell that Kouichi was very upset with the whole ordeal. Kouichi wanted Kouji and Izumi to believe him, the others too but Kouji and Izumi because those were the closest to him. His brother and the girl he was in love with.

At the same time- Tomiko, Calumon, Izumi

Izumi wore Andrea's clothes. The fit her well. Luckly they had been the same size. The shirt was a white and tight. It showed her belly too. Something both Tomiko and Izumi thought would surprise Kouichi when they saw each other. Izumi hadn't wore that kind of shirt since their last adventure. Tomiko and Calumon was explaining the same things as Kouji to Izumi in her room.

"So Shinya's been here alone for almost a week" Izumi asked brushing her hair. Tomiko and Calumon were on her bed while she was in front of the mirror.

"I was here too" Calumon reminded her

"Yeah" Tomiko replied "And don't be mad with Kouichi, I'm sure Maria is lyi-"

"Don't say her name" Izumi muttered

"Oh.. sorry" Tomiko mumbled then spoke in her normal voice again "But really, She lying. There's not way Kouichi would tell Maria-"

"I said don't say her name!" Izumi said turning around to face Tomiko

"um.. Sorry" Tomiko said frowning.

"But Andrea!" Maria's voice was heard in the room "I'm Not Lying!"

"Does her room HAVE to be next to mine?" Izumi asked walking to the other side of the room to look though an old book shelf.

"..." Tomiko and Calumon silently looked at each other.

At the same time- Andrea and Maria

Maria had changed into Tomiko's pants and had to admit they were comfy. It would have been better if she had a skirt but she didn't. It was still better then walking around in muddy clothes. Now she wished she could go see Kouichi. Andrea stood with her body against the door.

"Andrea!" Maria shouted for the third time."Let me go out, I want to see Kouichi!"

"No Maria you're staying here!" Andrea replied in a calmer and yet commanding tone.

"But how is he?" Maria asked

"He's fine. If either Kouichi or Izumi get a cold, it's going to be your fault" Andrea said '_I don't think anyone brought any medicine for a cold'_

"Who cares if Izumi gets a cold I want to see Kouichi!" Maria replied

"No Maria, Why did you come?" Andrea asked

"I came because Kouichi told me to!" Maria insisted

"Stop lying, tell me the truth!" Andrea ordered "I want the truth"

"I am telling the truth" Maria replied

"you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth" Andrea said calmly crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"BUT ANDREA!" Maria yelled "I'M NOT LYING!"

Andrea's hands flew to her ears covering them."Will you stop yelling if you're not lying then when did he ask you?When did he asked you?"

"Before he kissed me" Maria blushed

"You mean when you kissed him in front of Izumi" Andrea corrected

"No. He kissed me" Maria frowned "He told me he wished I would come too"

Andrea watched Maria mouthopen _'There is no way Kouichi told her that' _"So if I asked Kouichi if he really said that he'll say yes" Maria nodded. Andrea shook her head '_I'll believe it when Kouichi tells me it's true'_

At the same time- Takuya, Gary and Shinya

Takuya was in Gary's room with Shinya.

"So what was this Digimon like" Takuya asked

"She looked like a person, with long white hair" Shinya said with his eyes shut trying hard to remember. "She was also all black. Her clothes were black" Shinya opened his eyes to find Takuya and Gary looking at him confused.

"That's it?" Gary asked

"Yea" Shinya said

"You're not very descriptive are you?" Gary asked "so you know it?"

"No" Takuya shook his head. He answered both questions

"She grabbed Sorcermon with this long claw. Her nails were long and red" Shinya added. looking at her brother to see if it helped but could tell that it didn't.

"She came alone?" Takuya asked

"No, she was with another Digimon. It was like an elephant genie" Shinya said

"Elephant Genie?" Takuya and Gary asked in unison

"Yea" Shinya nodded."and so ghost-looking digimon too" Takuya sighed in defeat. He couldn't figure out who the Digimon were

"What about the other person that was suppose to come?" Gary asked "Are they with at the other castle?"

"Oh.. Um.. I don't know what happened but that person didn't come" Shinya said "Katsuharu said that he was worried about your reactions when you find out that they lost her"

"Lost!?" Takuya asked

"It's a girl?" Gary asked

"Yeah" Shinya answered both questions at the same time

At that moment. The lights went out and a came back on. The floor shook a little before the lights went out again then came back. Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other surprised and opened the door looking into the hall. They didn't bother to look at what had fallen or broken in the room.

Calumon held onto Tomiko really tightly scared. Izumi put her hands against the bookshelf she was looking at because it was tilted over her when the floor shook. The books were scattered around Izumi. Tomiko stood up from the bed and Calumon flew off. After they put it against the wall, which was quick, they went to the hall.

Andrea looked at Maria. Both of them were scared. Andrea knew what it could be, and Maria had an idea since she had saw the part of the castle was destroyed. Maria ran over to Andrea who had opened the door and saw as the others also in the hall.

Shinya lunged himself toward his brother. Since he got Takuya by surprise, he fell backwards off the bed. Gary looked around as some stuff fell off some shelves then got off the bed to help Takuya and Shinya get up.

All of teenagers looked at each other confused before the ground shook again and the lights went out again. This time it didn't come back. At the end of the hall the wall was made of glass. lighting lit up the hall only from a moment. "Was that an earthquake?" Takuya asked

"Don't think so" Kouichi said

"Do you think it's the rain?" Maria asked

"No" Kouji replied "A little rain wouldn't do anything to this place. It was made to protect whoever or whatever is in here" then pointed out "it's not even raining anymore" The hall was quiet and the only noise was the light rain and the whispering in the hall. "Do you all have your D-tector?"Takuya looked behind him to see the others (except Maria, of course) nod. Shinya tugged on his brother's arm.

They followed Shinya down a completely new hall with no doors anywhere that ended in no where. Once again he took out his D-tector. He looked at the two circles that had the kanji on it. He pointed at his own and open a new door. Shinya once again lit up the lamp with matches he kept in his pant's pocket. They went down even more stairs that looked like they were on the walls of a tower. After walking for a few minutes Gary spoke up "They're someone in the castle, where are we going now?"

"They want the H-spirits here" Shinya said "Sorcermon brought me here to hide when the castle got attacked before. He said go to the bottom without a sound and don't touch anything"

"I'm getting tired" Maria complained

"Sit down" Izumi said "And while you're at it you can wait for the digimon to come and get you"

"Um.. No thanks" Maria mumbled "I'm not that tired"

When they reached the bottom, Shinya and the others saw a round table with two glowing spirits. One looked like an angel. And the other one looked like a dinosaur. Gary and Andrea took out their D-tectors as it glowed and held it out to the spirits in front of them. The spirits went into the d-tectors. The angel-like spirit into Andrea's and the Dinosaur-like spirit into Gary's. They all heard laughing from above.

"Come out, Come out" A woman's voice said. Shinya clutched onto Takuya's arm "I know you're here. There's no point in hiding. Come out and tell me where your little friends are"

"that- that's her, Takuya" Shinya said. His voice was shaking and he was shivering. "That's the one who- who attacked Seraphimon"

"You can't stay hiding forever" The voice said "You don't have you're friends or your spirit, just surrender, I know you're here there's no use hiding. You got away before but this time you won't be so lucky"

Maria was shaking and holding onto Andrea's arm tightly. "let go" Andrea said

"No, Andrea, I'm scared" Maria muttered.

Takuya inhaled then exhaled slowly. He looked at Gary and lightly nodded toward Shinya. Gary nodded. "Shinya" Takuya said quietly. Shinya looked at him scared "Stay with Gary, got it buddy? it's going to be okay" Shinya nodded before going to Gary's side.

"Andrea!" Tomiko whispered urgently. She motioned her to get closer then nodded toward her cousin. "Calumon, stick to my friends. okay?" Tomiko asked quietly. "yeah" Calumon nodded. "Go out as soon as you can" Takuya said. "We'll distract them and you go out" Gary nodded.

"Someone should go with them" Kouichi suggested "There could be more outside"

"I'll go" Tomiko said

"No I will" Izumi said . "If there are any outside, it'll get hard to watch all five of them, ready?"

"yeah" Takuya and the others who do have a spirit said

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" Takuya, Kouji, Izumi and Kouichi said together.

"Execute! Celestial spirit evolution!" Tomiko called out.

Gary, Andrea, Maria, Shinya and Calumon covered their eyes because of the bright light that appeared a circled the other five. They backed toward the end of the walls since they, in their Digimon forms, were bigger and because The Digimon was going to leave first to fight. Maria and Gary gasped when they saw the Digimon.

"Agunimon, Lobomon" A dragon/human and wolf looking Digimon appeared.

"Kazemon, Lowemon" A human with wings and feathers appeared next to a giant black lion

"Renamon" A yellow fox said.

Once again the tower was dark because the spirit evolutions were done. The four humans and the small Digimon gasped. A tall lady all in black and long white hair stood in the middle of the air. The stairs was blocked. She smirked and had her left hand hanging on her side and her right hand on her hip. Her left arm was longer then her right one. The left hand was also bigger. The fingers were red on that hand. She was leaning on her right foot. She had most of her face covered. Her eyes were red too. Around her she had chains. and black fallen wings. Floating around her were four smaller digimon. These looked like white ghost with eerie black eyes and all of it's teeth were shown,

She laughed a little seeing the Digimon at the bottom of the tower. "I see you got your friends to come, didn't you" she looked at Shinya. "Let me introduce myself" She said in a wicked tone "I'm LadyDevimon, these are my servants Bakemon. I serve Lucemon only. And he will be back!"

She reached out toward Shinya and the others. KaiserLeomon jumped forward and bit LadyDevimon's arm. She swung her

"Diamond storm" Renamon attacked.

"Tempest twist" Kazemon also attacked

The Bakemon swiftly went past the Digimon and after the four humans behind them. Gary grabbed Shinya's hand pulling him past the Bakemon and heading for the stairs. The Bakemon turned around and looked at them running for a moment before following them. Shinya followed Gary with his eyes tightly shut in fear. "ah..." Maria began to yell when on of them picked her up from the floor. "Maria!" Andrea gasped pulled her down by her hand "Andrea, lets go!" Gary shouted a Bakemon appeared in front of him. Shinya hid behind him and Gary closed his eyes when he saw one of the Bakemon get closer. Another Bakemon was behind Shinya. Gary pushed Shinya into the wall and stood infront of him. The two bakemon were getting closer.

"Hurricane Wave" Kazemon attacked the bakemon in front taking it's barcode. "Go, get out!"

Gary looked behind Kazemon and saw the other Bakemon disappeared. Two of the Bakemon were attacking Maria and Andrea. _'Wasn't there four?'_ Gary wondered. _'Where did the last one go?' _Deciding to listen to Kazemon, he headed for the stairs.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon said once again throwing shards of glass toward the Bakemon that was holding Maria. Maria fell on top of Andrea and Calumon, "Get off. get off" Calumon barely said. "Yeah, you';re heavy!"" Andrea yelled. Maria got up and was going up the stairs before Andrea and Calumon were up from the ground. The Bakemon Renamon had attacked turned to a barcode that she scanned. Andrea, Calumon quickly caught up with Maria. The other Bakemon went after them. Renamon jumped the steps to reach them. Kazemon was looking for the fourth one but couldn't find it. Instead she flew up to the top to make sure there weren't more digimon up there waiting for them.

Gary and Shinya quickly ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Not far behind Andrea and Maria were running too. Calumon was in a little ahead of Andrea flying.

"If you have on of those spirit things fight!" Maria yelled

"Sure okay, and Leave you alone" Andrea panted "Great idea!"

"On second thought stay" Maria said gasping for air since she was getting tired

"Burning Salamander!" Agunimon threw a fire attack toward LadyDevimon

"Darkness wave" LadyDevimon's attack met Agunimon's canceling each other.

"Final Meteor" Lowemon attacked the moment the other two attacks cleared away. His attack hit LadyDevimon off guard.

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon threw her attack toward Lowemon. Lowemon While LadyDevimon was concentrating on Agunimon and Lowemon, Lobomon had gone behind LadyDevimon

"Lobo Kendo" Lobomon said taking LadyDevimon by surprised.

Gary was running up the stairs with Shinya holding his hand. He stopped suddenly finding himself facing the four Bakemon face to face. Shinya hadn't noticed and bumped into Gary pushing him right into the Digimon. Shinya dropped the lamp he had been holding causing it to fall all the way to the bottom, on top of what seemed to be a bookshelf or table, he couldn't tell because they were too high up. The ghost Digimon grabbed Gary. "Run!" Gary yelled at Shinya. He put something into Shinya's hand before Andrea passed. He looked down but didn't see it because at that moment Andrea grabbed him "Yeah!" Andrea agreed with Gary. They passes Gary and Bakemon Shinya kept looking down and noticed some of the books and/or paper on fire. Behind Andrea was another Bakemon. Shinya slipped the object into his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Maria and Calumon were between them and the Bakemon. Kazemon attacked the Bakemon chasing them. "Diamond storm" Renamon attacked the Bakemon holding her cousin. But before the attack hit the Bakemon disappeared in thin air. They heard the attacks hitting the walls at the bottom and saw smoke everywhere.

"I'm out of here!" LadyDevimon said. Her voice echoed though out the tower. A bunch of black smoke appeared filling most of the tower. "But first.."

Andrea, Shinya, Maria and Calumon began to cough with their eyes shut, slowly going to the top. Renamon's and Kazemon's eyes couldn't see a thing either.

"Darkness wave!" LadyDevimon attacked. Obviously it hit because there was yells of being hit, coming from below.

"Burning Salamander!" Burninggreymon shouted.

"Final Meteor" Lowemon attacked at the same time as Takuya

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon seemed to have joined his attack with his brother's and Takuya's. Renamon and Kazemon wondered if from down there they could see their enemy because from above you couldn't. Though smoke they could see something flying they're way. LadyDevimon flew out of the smoke and smirked below. "Darkness wave!" She sent the attack in a way so it hit everything and everyone below.

"Hurricane wind!" Kazemon attacked

"Diamond storm" Renamon's attack hit just after Kazemon's. their attacked didn't seem to do much damage.

"I'm out of here" LadyDevimon said. "For now!"Her voice echoed though out the tower. A bunch of black smoke appeared filling the part that didn't have smoke.

Andrea, Shinya, Maria and Calumon began to cough with their eyes shut, slowly going to the top. Renamon's and Kazemon's eyes couldn't see a thing. "Let me go!" They heard Shinya yelling "Please don't let go of me!"

"I won't" Andrea said Ladydevimon was trying to take Shinya away but Kazemon was holding and pulling him. Shinya slipped from Kazemon's grip but at that moment Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon appeared though the smoke. Agunimon attacked LadyDevimon. "Burning Salamander" a second after Lobomon leaped forward to take Shinya out of her hands. Lowemon attacked from behind LadyDevimon "Final Meteor"

"I'll be back!" They heard LadyDevimon say. Her voice was above them which meant that their attacks were going to hit eachother. Agunimon and Lowemon saw the other's attack in time to jump out of the way. When the attacks hit the walls Lobomon, Renamon, and Kazemon were above with Andrea, Maria and Calumon. The digimon turned back to humans. Takuya and Kouichi ran farther up, feeling the stairs ready to collapse.

Few minutes later

They were all in front of the entrance with nothing but they're D-tector in their hands or pockets. The rain wasn't as bad as it had been. "I don't think the castle is in any condition for us to stay in" Kouji stated. When they ran out the hall where their stuff was in was also falling apart.

"Yeah" Takuya agreed

"There's someone missing" Kouichi said looking around. "Did Gary get out"

"yea, and no" Tomiko replied. Everyone was looking at her "One of the Bakemon took him"

"That's right!" Shinya said remembering and sticking his hand into his pocket. Finally seeing what Gary had giving him. _'A D-tector? His D-tector' _

"If they have him then they have his spirit too" Kouji said remembering that Andrea and Gary had gotten one of their spirits.

"yeah, it's just great. they have my cousin and one of the other kids" Tomiko mumbled "Not to mention their spirits"

"Yeah, I wonder who the last person was" Andrea said "You said that the bad digimon had two of the spirits"

"Yea" Izumi answered "The spirits of Hope and Energy"

"Um.. Tomiko" Shinya said quietly. Tomiko looked at the younger boy hold out a d-tector."Here. It's gary's" "What are you doing with that?" Takuya asked Shinya shrugged "He gave it to me" Then he smiled at Tomiko trying to cheer her up "Ganbatte Kudasai, we're the good guys and the good guys always win!"

"He's right. He also sounds like my own brother" Andrea said

"Yeah" Tomiko laughed a little holding the D-tector tightly in her hand "Where are we going now?"

"Ophanimon's to find the others" Takuya stated "So we go Uh... which way?"

"Oh Takuya do you have any idea of were we're going?" Andrea asked

"Uh.. no" Takuya admitted

"It's just south of here" Kouichi said "it's easier if we go though the forest south west and then east, we should get there in a week maybe two the latest"

"Can't we just go South" Maria asked

"yeah" Kouichi said "if you want to go over though a desert"

"And how long would it take then?" Maria asked

"if you're not dead yet about 4 days?" Kouichi replied

"How do you know?" Andrea asked

"Um..." Kouichi didn't want to go telling them about when he was Duskmon and he would be able to see all over the place from a cave on a high cliff. That was how he learned the easier and harder ways to get to places. "I just do"

"So then the long way it is!" Takuya said "Lets go!"

"I haven't slept since this morning" Maria yawned

The clouds were leaving and the moonlight was beginning to brake though the clouds. It was night already. Takuya pressed the buttons on his D-tector to see the time. "It's seven, fifteen. What time did we get here?"

"At the castle it was a little past noon" Shinya said

"Well we'll look for a new place for the night" Takuya said "We'll walk for a few hours if we find a good place to rest well stay there for the night" Takuya suggested walking on the path though the forest. Hearing no one complain he knew the rest of them were silently agreeing with him

end of chapter 17

LWF- sigh I proud of this chapter. I worked really hard on it. sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update again before September gets here. School is so close! Please review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Better or worse then my other chapters.

Cynthia- Thanks for the correction. I haven't seen Digimon is a while so there a lots of things I forgot. I've never thought about entering a contest and I'm not really interested in entering one. I only do this for fun whenever I get a chance I work on it. About the minor mistakes you mention, I'll try to keep an eye out for them

Saber Lightning- I'll try to work on my typing if you think that's what needs improvement though I think that I need to practice my spelling and grammar and other little things. I hope you liked it. I don't really care much about whether or not I'm on fav. list of other authors, it's nice, yeah, but I don't put to much importance in that. I'll work on my fic if there are people who like it and if there isn't well then I'll just stop. But I can tell there are people who like it and that encourages me to write more A few chapters ago, you said I needed to be more descriptive. I'm not good at it but I tried to be, is this one better?

To readers and reviewers- Thanks for reading, please review Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
